Crash Into Me
by MissyDee
Summary: Single dad, Eric falls into an unexpected relationship with an unlikely woman. AH/EPOV/rated M for mass amounts of Lemon and Language OOC
1. Prologue

**I'm not sure where this story came from, but it begged to be written. We're dealing with an older Eric (37) and a Sookie under 21 but over 18, so she's definitely legal. There are lots of lemons, as you'll be able to get from this chapter. Not a lot of angst, but enough to keep it real. I'm a firm believer that not everyone's lives are full of angst and drama so I try to keep my characters as real as possible. This will be told entirely from Eric's POV and I have no plans to throw in an SPOV along the way. We live our lives in our own head, not everyone else's so it only make sense that we tell stories that way, not that I'm saying I want all stories to be one POV, but sometimes I think it's needed and refreshing. **

**A huge thank you to the standard ladies, RealJena, Ali989969 , StoriesforEvy, JustJayne, and Makesmyheadspin (she's an excellent NameStormer) – best pre-readers and hand holders ever. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris, I just conjured up the storyline. Anyone that's read my work knows my shiz is chock full of lemons… this is no different. **

* * *

**Prologue:**

Looking down into Sookie's big blue eyes is what I live for these days. She's gorgeous, has a young supple, tight body. Big round tits and ass. My favorite past time is driving my cock deep into her depths, which is what I'm doing now instead of being at work. We are limited on the time we have together since our relationship isn't the most conventional, and is mostly frowned upon.

I sit up on my knees, pulling Sookie with me as I settle on my heels. Her thick thighs are wrapped around my waist and I'm gripping her ass as I move her up and down my length. Her arms are resting on my shoulders with her head thrown back and I can't keep my eyes off of her heaving breasts as she rides me. I dip my head and take a nipple between my teeth and Sookie moves her feet to the bed so she can move herself up and down. My hands glide up to her hips and I'm sucking harder on her rosy buds.

"Ah... keep doing that, Eric," Sookie whines, looking down at me. I do as she asks and mimic my actions on the other nipple.

"I'm so close," she whispers, grinding down on me.

"That's my good girl," I groan around her nipple. I'm only Sookie's second lover, and she's been such a good pupil. Teaching her how I like it, and learning what makes her body vibrate has been... captivating to say the least. She's occupied my every thought and awakened something in me that I thought was long dead over the last six months.

Her head drops forward, her hair cascading around our faces and she cups my cheeks. She pulls my lips to hers and kisses me with a burning passion that takes my breath away. My cock grows harder inside of her as her breasts rub against my chest and her wet heat is so tight around my shaft it feels like she's sucking on me. The sweat from our bodies makes it easier for us to glide against one another.

Sookie starts grinding her clit down on my pubic bone and I know she's closer than she was a moment ago. It only took a few times together to learn her tells, and the grinding coupled with the panting into my mouth is one of them.

"That's it, cum for me, Sookie. Let go for me," I coax as her velvety walls start to flutter, gripping me even tighter if possible.

Her movements stop, and she arches her back, thrusting her tits into my face_. Jesus, she's gorgeous when she cums. _The best part is I'm nowhere near done so I'll get to see it again in a few minutes. Once she gets started, pulling orgasms from Sookie is like taking candy from a baby, I'll be able to make her explode at least two more times before I'm done.

As she calms down I pull out long enough to toss her to the middle of the bad, where she lies on her back, keeping her legs spread wide for me. Her hair is fanned out over the pillow and there's a delicious sheen of sweat coating her entire body. Her inner thighs and pussy are glistening with her release and my mouth instantly starts watering. I'm going to devour her, the predatory look I give her makes her whole body tremble, while her juicy little cunt starts to gush and quiver in anticipation.

I drop my head between her thighs and my tongue ripples through her slick folds. Pure heaven, I could lick and suck on Sookie all day and never get tired of her sweet nectar. My hands snake under her body to cup her ass, pressing her to my mouth as my tongue digs deep inside of her. She grips my hair, pressing down as she grinds up into my face. I pull my tongue out and lick up to her clit, sucking and nibbling. I'll have her cumming again in seconds now that I've introduced teeth. My thumbs are running over the lower part of her pussy, I'm stroking her lips with one and pressing on her rear entrance with the other as soon as I breach the rim it happens. She explodes all over again, her legs wrap around my head, keeping me in place and I continue to lightly flick my tongue over her clit as she calms down again.

"Fuck, Eric," she says in low, raspy voice. "I don't know how much more I can take."

"You'll take whatever I have to give you. Now, up on your hands and knees," I command and sit back while she follows orders like a good girl.

When her ass is high, I arch over her back and thrust in, deep and hard making her cry out. I pull all the way out and slam back in again, repeating my actions over and over again.

In. Out. In. Out.

To throw her off, I pull mostly out so my tip is resting just inside of her and give quick shallow thrusts, making sure my head rubs over her g-spot each time. I look down where our bodies are joined and I nearly topple over. The way her pussy wraps around my long, thick shaft is just… unf. I can't even process what this girl does to me.

I take hold of her hips, brace my knees and start pulling her back onto my length as I thrust forward. The wet sticky sounds her pussy is making coupled with my hips slamming into her ass are filling the room. Fuck, she's getting tighter and tighter around me as my balls slap against her clit. I want to cum so fucking bad, but she needs one more before I can let go. My hand slithers under her body until I find her little bundle at the top of her slit. I rub quick tight circles over her until I feel it happen again. Her release washes over me and I know I can finally let go, and I do. I slam in one last time, filling her, drenching her insides with my cum.

"Dad..." I hear my daughter's voice and it stops me mid-orgasm. Sookie's head whips around at the intrusion.

"Sookie?" Pam's voice quivers when she realizes it's her best friend I'm buried inside of.

* * *

**So, this is that moment when you guys send out a lynch mob… I'm not going to be able to post again until next weekend. I have 13 chapters written already, but I'm going out of town and I plan on probably talking about FF, but ultimately enjoying my time with Jen (realjena) Balti_K and wait for it…. StoriesforEvy **

**One night I was sitting here on my couch, minding my own business and I had a thought. I should fly to NY and visit Jen, then hmm, Evy isn't too far from her…and within an hour the flights were booked. I have a ridiculously special relationship with both ladies; they've changed my life in way that I can't even begin to describe. So amazing in their own, different ways and I just don't know what I would do without them. Through all the crap I've been going through, they've been so solid and just… ahh, I can't describe it. **

**Enough of that… I TOOK MY VERY OWN PAPARAZZI PICTURE OF MR. SKARSGARD….GAH! Coachella was awesome, I saw him but he was in the VIP area and I wasn't a VIP this year… next year though.. uh, na nah na nah, I'm on it. **

**Let me know what you think, I've been making myself CRAZY over this one!**


	2. This is the beginning

**The response for this blew me away! So I decided to gift you all with chapter 2. I carved out a little time between the hair salon and finishing packing to post. I hope you like… It still freaks me out and I think everyone will hate it… **

* * *

_~Six months ago~_

"Mr. Northman, what are you doing back so early?" a giggly Sookie asks when she finds me on the back deck, looking at the stars. She plops down in the patio chair next to me. The girls obviously broke into my liquor cabinet assuming I'd not notice.

"Ah, the date was a bust. And Sookie," she looks over at me, frowning a little. "Call me Eric, I've been telling you that for years."

I've known Sookie since she was sixteen when Pam brought her home one day. We'd just moved here after my wife died in a car accident and Sookie was Pam's first friend, they bonded over the lost parent thing since Sookie lost both of hers when she was seven. Learning that made me even more thankful Pam still has me. That was almost four years ago now, and I've been telling Sookie to call me Eric the whole time, but she flat out refuses.

"You know my manners won't allow that, sir." She gives me a sweet grin then drops her head back to stare gaze with me.

"Where's Pam?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"She's passed out."

"I'm guessing you girls found the bottle of Patrón?" I already know the truth, but I want to see if she's going to try to lie. She's always been a good kid, and a good influence on Pam. I've always been a fan of Sookie's. After losing her parents she was raised by her grandmother, who did a great job.

"We did," she giggles again, and I look over just in time to see her close her eyes as a slow smile spread across her face.

I'm mad about the drinking, yes, but at least they aren't out at a party somewhere doing Lord knows what with God knows who. I'll have a discussion with my daughter tomorrow when she's nice and hung over. She's over eighteen, but not close enough to twenty-one for me to approve of this. I've had to teach her this lesson before; apparently it's not sinking in. I think a lot of the problem with Pam is we just had her too damn young. I was only eighteen with her mother being sixteen. Pam and I have been more like friends and less like father and daughter, that is until her mom died and I had to become the disciplinarian. Raising a teenage girl is _not _easy.

"If I'm not mistaken, I've told you girls to stay out of the liquor cabinet." I tell Sookie, who doesn't really seem all that drunk, just a bit buzzed.

"If I'm not mistaken, you were supposed to be out on a date with Miss Fowler. She's been after you for so long; we figured you'd be out longer and not catch us." Leave it to Sookie to be sassy and completely honest about their intentions all in one breath. She's cute.

One thing I've always appreciated about Sookie is her ability to make me laugh, and hold a decent conversation that doesn't revolve around the latest boy band, or teen heartthrob.

"She tried to kiss me and I freaked out," I admit.

"What? You freaked out?" Her head is still back, eyes closed, it's cute how she scrunches her nose at this news.

"Yes, it's been so long since I've been that close to a woman, and I just didn't want _Arlene Fowler _to be the first person I kiss after losing Aude." I don't know why I feel so comfortable telling her, probably because I know she won't judge me.

"Mmm," she sighs turning to look at me again. "I guess that makes sense. You are a very handsome man though, Mr. Northman, so it's only a matter of time."

That little admission takes me by surprise. I had no idea Sookie thinks I'm handsome. Not that it matters, she's barely an adult. What surprises me even more is the little zing I get hearing her say that.

"As a matter of fact," she continues, breaking me from my thoughts. "Just let me know when you're ready, and I can be your first kiss so you don't have to feel so awkward on your next date."

What the fuck. I can't tell if she's serious or joking. She has her head back and eyes closed again with a small smirk on her lips. I can't even respond to her, I should tell her how inappropriate her offer is, but what if she's joking and I make myself look like an ass? Worse, what if she's serious and I take her up on her offer? Holy fuck sticks Batman. I can't believe I just thought of actually kissing her! I mean yes, she's a good looking girl, but I've never once looked at her and thought about kissing her, or touching her at all. Aside from the occasional hug Sookie and I don't even touch.

"Mmm, I'm going to go to bed, Mr. Northman. Let me know what you decide," she gets up and starts to walk toward the house and I take a good long look at her as she walks away. Sookie is a lot more than pretty; she has a smoking body, a good personality, witty. Shit, Sookie is damn near the whole package and she just offered to kiss me.

"Sookie," I call her name as she opens the sliding glass door. _Why God did I just say her name?_"What if I do want that kiss?"

What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Then ask me for it... Eric." Well shit, the first time she uses my first name and it's all breathy and sexy.

Unfortunately my mouth starts moving before my brain catches up to what's going on here. "Will you kiss me, Sookie?"

She gets a devilish little twinkle in her eye before she slowly struts over to my chair, coming to a stop directly in front of me. She bends over my lap, cupping my face in her hands and takes her time leaning in. I glance down and I can see directly down her shirt, thankfully she's wearing a bra and I can't actually see anything, but that doesn't stop me from getting highly aroused. Her lips brush against my cheek once, then move down to my jaw where she proceeds to place small wet pecks leading to my mouth. The second our lips come in contact I feel her start to tremble. I don't know if she's scared, turned on, or a little of both so I reach my hands out to hold onto her waist. As her tongue peeks out to trace the seam of my lips I tug a little and lean back allowing her to straddle my lap. Her tongue sweeps into my mouth, swirling around mine. _My God, she tastes amazing, and she's really fucking good at this._

My hands move down to cup her ass and pull her closer to me, inadvertently rubbing her against my growing erection. When she gasps a little I move forward with the kiss, taking over, letting her know I'm more ready for this than either of us thought.

My hands are traveling all over her body and just as I start to venture up her thighs, under her shorts I see a light come on in the house. _Shit, I forgot Pam was asleep. Double shit, I forgot it's Sookie I'm kissing. _I break the kiss and rest my forehead on hers. I turn slightly to see the light is for Pam's bathroom and I know Sookie and I aren't in any real danger of getting caught, but I choose to stop anyway. This should've never happened in the first place.

"Sookie, we need to stop," I tell her when she starts kissing my neck.

"Why?" she breathes against my skin sending a shiver down my spine.

_Yeah, why? _My cock silently adds when she starts to rock her heated center back and forth over him. It's been four very long, very painful years and Eric Jr. is more than ready to come out and play.

"We just..." I have nothing, I want this. I want her.

She takes my hesitation as a green light and licks my bottom lip, then sucks it into her mouth. I can't resist and my hands complete their journey to her ass, making her moan into my mouth. Our tongues tangle and her grinding is getting more insistent. God this feels so good, _she _feels so good.

I remove my hands from her shorts and ghost them up her sides over her clothes until I reach her ribcage. My thumbs graze the sides of her breasts and it's my turn to moan. She's wearing a loose tank top so I snake one hand inside to unhook her bra. Jesus, I feel like a teenager again when I tug the bra out of the way and cup her perfect breasts. Her skin is so soft and creamy, I want to devour her. I start trailing kisses down her neck as I massage her heavy globes ― they fit in my hands perfectly.

She leans in and starts licking and sucking my earlobe. "Your hands feel amazing," she whispers as I brush her nipples with the pads of my thumbs. "I want more."

That little admission pulls me from my lust induced haze and I gently move my hands away from her tits, then up to her shoulders so I can push her back a little.

"We need to stop, Sookie," she looks down into my eyes, pouting at first then a look of horror crosses her face.

"I'm so sorry, Eric," she claps her hands over her face and mumbles something incoherent. "I'm sorry; it's not fair of me to throw myself at you like this. Oh God, I didn't mean to... well, I meant to, but you know. It's not like I've been plotting ways to get you alone. We're alone all the time and I've never once thought―"

"Sookie, you're rambling," I cut her off, cupping her face. She really is quite cute when she's flustered.

"What I mean is... I've never thought about you like this... and then tonight, something happened and... then the kissing thing just tumbled out of my mouth." She's looking down, still straddling my lap, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"I'm going to be honest, you completely took me by surprise," I tell her gently, moving her face to look at me.

"I took me by surprise too."

"I'm not sorry it happened," I'm not, not at all. Is it weird? A little. But I don't regret it for a second and I tell her so.

"So..."

"What do we do now?" she nods. "I don't know."

"I should uh... go inside," she tells me.

When she moves to get up I grab her hips and hold her to me. I have no idea what just possessed me to do this. I slide one hand up her spine, to cup the back of her head and bring her forward for one last soft kiss. "Thank you, Sookie."

I can't decipher the look she gives me, but it makes my insides vibrate. "Anytime, Eric."

This time I don't stop her when she climbs off of me. I watch as she disappears into the house.

I sit outside for another thirty minutes trying to figure out what just happened. More importantly, what the fuck am I doing?

* * *

**Yay? Nay? **


	3. Apologize

**I'm home! I've been home for less than an hour and I'm giving you chapter 3! See ya at the bottom! Enjoy…Oh, I'll get back to review replies in this chapter. **

* * *

After the amazing, yet surprising kiss from Sookie my brain seems to short circuit, and my hormones take over. I bolt out of the chair we almost defiled and before I know what's happening I find myself standing in the doorway to the guest room where Sookie sleeps when she stays over. It's closed and I don't dare test to see if it's unlocked. I think if I get alone with her in a room I won't be able to stop my actions, at least right now anyway. Not while I have a raging hard-on for the girl.

Instead I go to my own room, locking the door behind me to be safe. I go into the bathroom and turn on the shower; I need to take care of the not so little issue in my pants.

Once under the warm spray of the water I wrap my hand around my cock, close my eyes, and begin to stroke. Shit, as soon I do images of Sookie begin to flash behind my eyelids. Sookie in her bikini, smiling and laughing. Sookie padding through the house in her pajamas ― sans bra after staying over with Pam. Sookie... pretty much doing anything. The way her smile lights up a room, her laugh, her moan ― now that I know what that sounds like. God, have I always wanted her? No, I'd never had one inappropriate thought about Sookie until an hour ago. Remembering the feel of her hardened nipples under my thumbs is what throws me over and I cum all over the wet tile. I wash off and get out of the shower.

Once I'm dry I slip into a pair of pajama pants and run downstairs to get a glass of water, secretly wishing Sookie is there too. I'm disappointed to find the kitchen empty... at two am. I guess it's not that big of a shocker.

I look over and see the half empty bottle of tequila and immediately freeze. The only reason tonight happened is because she was drunk. Fuck, now I feel like a total ass and a fucking pervert for the things I did to her. I took complete advantage of her and I need to apologize in the morning. I need to tell her it was a mistake kissing her, doing things to her that I haven't done to anyone in a _very _long time. Jesus, just thinking about it is making me hard again.

I take my water and head up to my room again, I pause again at Sookie's door, thinking about apologizing now, but it can wait until the morning.

I try reading, but I keep getting distracted by my own thoughts. Ultimately I end up passing out an hour or so after climbing into bed.

I wake up feeling like _I _have a hangover. I hate this shit, I slept terribly and I just want to take last night back. I'm having more feelings and emotions over this girl, and we had one kiss ― okay well one make out session, but that's beside the point. What thirty-seven year old man makes out like a teenager?

"Morning girls," I grumble as I walk into the kitchen. Pam has her head down on the counter next to where Sookie is sitting. She has a box of Kix she's eating dry. Weird girl. Cute girl, but weird.

"Mornin' Mr. N," I get from a way too perky Sookie while Pam just grumbles.

"How are you feeling this morning, Pamela?" I ask my daughter in a booming voice that is almost too loud for me.

"Not now, Dad, it hurts," she whines and Sookie rolls her eyes at her friend.

"That's the point. What have I told you about touching my alcohol?"

"Not to do it..."

"Exactly. Now enjoy your hangover, I don't feel like yelling right now." I slam a cabinet door as I finish.

I look back at Sookie and her eyes are trained on my ass, making me a little giddy. Wait, giddy bad... bad, bad, bad.

"Ugh... shit," Pam cussing isn't anything new, but her running to the bathroom to puke isn't a common occurrence. I should comfort her, but she really needs to learn her lesson.

"Sookie," now that Pam is out I can tell her last night was a mistake. "Last night―"

"Don't you dare, Eric," she is actually scolding me like a child. "Last night is what it was, and I'm not accepting apologies. I started it, and I'm not apologizing, cause I'm not sorry. If I had to do it over again I would in a heartbeat. So stop..."

During her little tirade she gets down from the counter and by the time she's done she's standing less than a foot from me. She looks sexy as fuck when she's mad and I can't stop myself. I thread my fingers through her hair and pull her face to mine, crashing my lips into hers. I plunge my tongue into her mouth, caressing her tongue with mine. Her hands are all over the place, while mine never leave her hair.

I know we have to stop before Pam comes back out, but I'm finding it impossible to detach myself from her. I do though, reluctantly, and rest my forehead against hers.

I hear the bathroom door click open and we pull away from each other, Sookie ends up on the counter again and I start making coffee. This is our normal "when Sookie stays over" routine – well, minus the hungover Pam.

Sookie goes home soon after breakfast and I leave Pam be for the rest of the day.

_~ One week later ~_

I'm in my room changing out of my work clothes when I hear the doorbell. I'm not expecting anyone and I ignore it while I finish changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, leaving my feet bare.

I'm starting down the stairs when the bell rings again.

Ugh.

I pull the door open only to find Sookie standing on the other side.

She looks good, too good. She's wearing a light blue summer dress that hits her mid-thigh. I've seen her in this dress more times than I can count, but this time… this time I want to take her and throw her on a bed, or a couch, or something and rip it off.

"Hi… is, uh… Pam here?" she asks, sounding a little unsure. I haven't seen her since last weekend, and I'm a little unsure myself.

"Mmm, no, come in though," I offer, opening the door all the way. I may or may not have licked my lips as she walks by.

"Mr. North–"

"We're back to that?" I arch an eyebrow as I take a seat on the opposite end of the couch as her.

"I'm just not sure where we are," she admits, turning to face me.

"Neither am I, but I know where I'd like to be," her eyes go a little wide for a second, but she schools her features fairly quickly.

"Too bad Pam will be here soon," she tells me as she begins inching across the couch. "Cause I know where I'd like to be too."

By the time she finishes she's straddling my lap and we're right back where we started last weekend. "What are you doing to me, Sookie?"

"Nothing you don't want me to do," she breathes, and then leans in and captures my lips.

She's absolutely right about that.

Right around the time my hands start to move up her skirt her phone goes off. She pulls back, telling me that by the ringtone she knows its Pam. She's able to reach into her purse without leaving my lap, which is something I greatly appreciate. She giggles when she reads it, then shows me the message.

P: Sorry Sook, running late. My dad can keep you company for an hour or so till I get home if that's cool?

She fires off a quick reply, then turns back to me, tossing her phone back into her purse. "Do you think you can keep me company, Sir?"

_Fuck, yes. _

"Mmm, we'll see, I do tend to get a little boring after a while." I can tell you what's not boring, and that's Sookie pulling her straps down on her dress, but leaving the top in place. It's tight like a tube top, so the straps aren't even necessary.

My hands are still on her thighs, and as we start kissing again she grabs my wrists and moves my hands to her ass... under her dress... I dip my hands under her panties and squeeze a little. She likes it, and from the grinding I'd say she likes it a lot.

I remove one hand to grab her purse, and I toss it on the ground. I grip Sookie by her ass and back to flip her so she's lying on the couch. Her legs come up to wrap around my waist as I rest my weight on top of her. I pull the top of her dress down, making sure to hook the cups of her bra in the process. _Good Lord she has great tits. _Never one to miss an opportunity, I take her nipple between my lips and begin to suck as I flex my hips, rubbing my hard-on against her center. _Ugh, I want to fuck her so bad._

Her breaths are getting more and more ragged the harder I suck. I want her mouth again so I release her rosy bud and blaze a trail up her neck, to her mouth with my lips. My hands grip the backs of her thighs and I slowly move them up and in so my fingertips run along the edge of her panties. I'm just about to push them aside when I have a thought.

"Sookie," I breathe her name against her lips. "Are you a virgin?" I need to know before I take this any farther. Her answer won't change the end result; it will make a difference in how we get there though.

"No," she whispers. "There's been one other."

I don't acknowledge her comment, instead I lick her bottom lip before taking it into my mouth at the same time I push her panties out of the way. The tips of my fingers start to move up and down her slit. I absolutely love how wet she is right now. I rub over her clit a few times then reposition my hand and slip a finger inside. Fuck, dripping wet and still so fucking tight. This make me want to fuck her even more.

I rub my palm over her lower lips while my finger continues to pump in and out of her. Her cries are getting louder and louder the faster I go, that is until I add a second finger and her eyes snap open. She sucks her bottom lip between her teeth, breathing heavily through her nose. She looks gorgeous like this and I find I want to see Sookie make this face a lot more often.

My mouth finds hers again and I tug her bottom lip out with my own teeth. I'm breathing heavy and my fingers are pumping in time with my hips. From the outside it probably looks like I am fucking her. Her walls start to tighten around my digits and I move my mouth to her ear.

"Come on, baby, I can feel how close you are," I growl in her ear. "Do you wish it was my cock inside of you? Is that it?" As I say this I stop the thrusting and focus my fingertips on her g-spot, rubbing and caressing. That's what she needed. She loses it, screaming my name as she cums all over my fingers.

"Shhh, it's okay," I soothe her as she comes down from her high. "You did good."

"Sit up and I will take care of you," she offers, but before I can move her phone goes off. I know it's Pam.

I grab her phone and she tells me to look at it.

P: Sorry if my dad is a bore. I'm right around the corner.

I tell Sookie and she rolls her eyes. "You _definitely _are not a bore."

I give her one last kiss then stand up. "Will you take a rain check?" she asks as I move to go up the stairs.

I stop and cup her face with one hand. "Next time I plan on fucking you with more than my fingers, so yes, I'll take a rain check." I can't help it and I kiss her again, keeping it going until I hear Pam's car door shut then I turn and run up the stairs. The last thing I need is for Pam to see me with wood.

* * *

**OMG! The trip was AMAZING! The girls are the best things ever! I wanted to stuff Evy in my pocket and take her home… the other girls made me laugh so hard I almost threw up… We drank a lot of wine and yeah... it was perfect, I was so sad to leave but alas I have a real life I need to attend to. **


	4. You wear nothing but you wear it so well

**I'm going to try to get back onto west coast time now... not sure how well it will work. I know, I know I didn't reply to everyone, but I've been writing like a mad man. I went to see The Avengers, and I caught up on my shows for the week... sorry... I'm working on it though! I swear. By the way, you guys are insane with reviews! I love it! I love knowing how you feel about it.**

* * *

~_ Two weeks later ~ _

I'm having a serious problem, between work and the girls in college I only get to see Sookie on the weekends. Not only that, she's with Pam so I haven't gotten any alone time with her since the day on the couch, only a few stolen kisses here and there.

We've taken to texting each other; it's ridiculous, yet very effective foreplay if you ask me. Sookie has said things to me in writing that literally make me drop whatever it is I'm doing at the time to go Jack off ― within reason of course.

I've also learned a few things, like no she is not a virgin, but there is plenty she hasn't done, and seems to be eager to learn, and I'm definitely eager to teach.

Part of me feels like what we're doing is wrong and we should stop now, the other part tells me we're two consenting adults and whether or not we have a sexual relationship doesn't matter. At least not to us; society and Pam will probably have other ideas though.

I like Sookie though, seeing as we haven't had sex I know that's not what has me all out of sorts. I've known since I met her that she's smart, witty, and beautiful. Her sense of humor is amazing and appalling all at the same time. She comes off as having perfect manners, which technically she does, but I know after enough time with her, her brain to mouth filter disappears and all tact flies out of the window. She's a straight shooter, that makes no apologies. Over the years I've come to appreciate her for who she is, she doesn't go out partying and running the streets. Yes, she drinks a little with Pam, which I've allowed supervised since they turned eighteen. All in all, she's a good girl, and someone I can see myself spending time with. The fact that we're physically attracted to each other is a bonus.

It's late Friday night and I'm at the gym, running on the treadmill. There are only a few people here so when someone climbs onto the treadmill next to me I glace over and nearly fly off of the damn thing. Sookie is starting the machine next to me; she's wearing a pair of short shorts and a sports bra with a loose fitting, see through tank top that hides nothing. Her hair is pulled up and she isn't wearing any makeup. She normally wears some, but she looks absolutely stunning without it.

"Oh, hi Mr. Northman," she smiles over at me. "Fancy meeting you here." She knew exactly where I'd be tonight.

"Miss Stackhouse, what brings you here tonight?" I ask, not slowing my run.

"I just needed a good run. I have _a lot _of excess energy and frustration lately," she tells me, building up her speed to match mine.

I completely agree with her there.

"I can help you work some of that energy off if you like?" I offer and she smiles, but doesn't look in my direction. "I can help you with stretches and free weights after the cardio," I add.

"I'd like that," this time she does look over and after making eye contact with her I make a point of peering at her bouncy breasts making Sookie laugh.

"Twenty more minutes here then we'll move on to weight training," I tell her, completely serious like we're not flirting at all.

"Yes sir," and just like that we both put our headphones back in and continue to run.

About ten minutes go by and I just happen to look up and see some little prick checking Sookie out. She doesn't seem to notice, but I certainly do. I watch him as he watches her. After two minutes of this he catches on to the fact that I'm glaring at him and he immediately looks away.

Good boy.

I tell Sookie I need to run to the restroom once we're done and to meet me by the free weights. I'm a little fucked in the head over the kid checking her out. I don't know I should feel about that. We're not serious, right? Just fucking around, flirting, hopefully actually fucking soon. I shouldn't get jealous or possessive, I know that and I wanted to rip his eyeballs out and feed them to him.

I walk past him on my way out and I'm pretty sure I growl at him. The way he cowers as he scoots past and the terrified look in his eye tells me I most likely do. Oh well, I'll worry about it later. I have a hot little blond waiting for me... no, Sookie is not just a hot blond; she's a gorgeous girl with a kickass personality.

"Hey, baby," I greet her, leaning down to kiss her temple.

"So, you know I don't really want to lift weights right? I wouldn't mind watching you though," she arches an eyebrow and wraps her arms around my waist, kissing my chin.

"Mmm, I was looking forward to watching your ass when you bend over," I actually pout. "But that's okay, I caught some little dickhead checking you out earlier... not cool."

"Mr. Northman, are you jealous?" a playful smile lights up her face.

"Not at all..." I'm such a liar. She knows it.

"Sure, get to it. Pam is out for the night..."

"Fuck the weights, let's go home," I pause. "Why didn't I know that?"

"Ah, last minute thing, she asked me to go, but I told her I already had plans. She'll be home around noon I think." I love that she knows this shit. As soon as Pam turned eighteen I dropped her curfew. I trust my little girl to do the right thing, and let her be an adult ― within reason. She still lives under my roof. I'm a shitty parent aren't I?

"Alright, this will only take me thirty minutes or so." She sits back on a bench to watch as I do my set.

It takes the thirty minutes I figured, even with Sookie's commentary. She really does have a sexy little mouth on her. I have to threaten to spank her to get her to stop. Even then she has smart ass remarks every now and then.

Sookie follows me to the house and actually blushes when I ask her if she brought an overnight bag. She did. Good.

"Do you know how bad I've wanted to get you alone?" I ask, pushing her against the back of the door once we're in the house.

"I could take a guess," she giggles and wraps her arms around my neck, pulling my face to hers. Her lips seek mine out and the kiss... ugh, is it possible to miss something you've only had a few times, cause I've missed the hell out of them over the last couple weeks. The little kisses here and there just aren't the same.

"Upstairs?" I mumble against her lips. She simply nods and I reach down, hooking my arms under her legs.

We get to the stairs and I'm so fucking tempted to just throw her down and fuck her right on the first step, but I can't do that for our first time. She deserves better, as do I.

We eventually make it to my room and I take her directly to my bathroom. We both need a shower and I wouldn't mind a little foreplay under the water. We've been talking about this moment, the one where we finally have more than five minutes alone and I'm so fucking turned on right now I feel like I'm about to explode. Well, I will and hopefully not too soon.

I set Sookie on the counter and as I'm about to turn the water on I have a thought. "Shower or bath?"

"Hmm..." she taps her chin. "Bath, I think."

"Bath it is then," I turn the water on in the tub and as it warms I find my way between her thighs. She wraps her legs around my waist and I pull her tank top off, quickly followed by her sports bra. I never let my eyes leave her face, I need her to know this is more than about just getting her naked. I want this to be an experience for her. I want Sookie to revel in the feelings I hope I bring out in her.

I pause to put the plug in the drain and I'm not ashamed to admit I have bubbles that I add as well, making her smile. I love that fucking smile.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask before I drop my shorts. I've already taken off my shirt, and since I rarely wear a shirt around the house it's nothing new for her, but below the waist will be.

"More sure than I ever thought I would be."

"Good, I like a confident girl," I wink and push my shorts down, stepping out of them. Sookie gasps when she sees what I have hanging between my legs.

"Jesus, is that thing going to fit?" She's dead serious.

"Oh, I have my ways of making it fit, don't you worry about that, Lover." I don't know where Lover just came from, since I've never once used it in the past, but I like it and her blush tells me she does too.

I sit on the edge of the tub as it fills and beckon her over with my fingers. She hops down coming to stand between my parted knees and I help her take her shorts off. She looks fucking gorgeous naked. Her breasts are round and perky, with perfect little rosy nipples. Her pussy is almost clean shaven, just enough golden hair to remind me once again that she is all woman. Her hips flare out; giving her that perfect hourglass shape and her skin is tan all over... just beautiful.

I pull her forward a little and kiss her stomach, which isn't perfectly flat, but not flabby either. I trail wet, open mouthed kisses from hip to hip then down the center of her tummy seeking her mound. I want to taste her so bad, but I think I'll wait till I have her spread open for me on the bed. Instead I kiss her lower lips, just a peck then start back up toward her breasts, her nipples to be exact. I want to suck and lick all over her tits. And I do.

"Do you realize how beautiful you are, Sookie?" I ask, nipping at the silky skin under her left breast. She blushes when I make eye contact with her.

"Can we get in now?" I can tell by her little tremble that she's nervous, and possibly a little self-conscious, she certainly doesn't need to be, but I let her sit in the tub then slide in behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"This is nice," she says, resting her head on my shoulder.

"It is." I just realized this is not sexual at all; I'm nowhere near hard and just enjoying her. Her smell, the sound of her breathing. Just having her in my arms. "I like having you in my arms."

"I like being here."

We sit in silence for a few more minutes; I'm absentmindedly running my hands up and down her thighs when I feel a tremor run through her body. "Are you okay, Lover?"

"Mmm, yeah, just..." Instead of finishing her thought she grabs my hand and moves it between her legs so I can feel how turned on she is. It's a completely different wet from the water around us and I take advantage of where she placed my hand by pushing my middle finger inside of her.

With my other hand I push her hair to one side so I can reach her ear. "How do you want it? I can fuck you gently," I pull my finger out and rub her clit. "Or I can take this pussy hard and fast," with that I shove my finger back in, making her arch her back and moan out my name.

"Mmm, hard and fast it is then." I add a second finger and start pumping in and out of her tight channel. My lips attack her neck and I begin to nip and suck as I finger fuck her, my cock begins to grow harder and harder as I do this.

I move my other hand from her breast down to her pussy and spread her lips open so I can rub and tap her clit while I pump in and out with my hand. "Do you know I've been fucking hard for you for three Goddamn weeks? I want to get inside of you so, _so _bad, Baby."

She reaches back wrapping her arms around my neck as she opens her legs wider and arches so her tits are exposed to the cool air. Her nipples are so tight, I want them in my mouth so bad, but the position we're in is perfect. "More," she begs and I pause to work a third finger in, making us both groan.

She's so wet now my fingers are sliding in and out fairly easy, and that's with the added friction of the water. I know she's close to cumming, so I slow down. I keep rubbing her clit, but remove my fingers. I don't want her to have her orgasm here for some reason so I stop altogether and we get out of the tub, Sookie on wobbly legs. Once we're dry I lead her into my bedroom and position her on her knees in front of me.

"Do you still want to learn how to suck my dick?" she nods, looking up at me through her long dark lashes. One thing she said she's never done, but really wants is to give and receive oral. "Open your mouth."

She parts her lips slightly, but not enough to fit me into her mouth. I grasp my shaft and run the tip of my cock over her smooth lips. "A little wider," she complies and I push my head between her lips, moaning as soon as the wetness of her tongue hits my skin.

"Do whatever feels natural," I tell her. Since this is her first time I don't want to be _too _forceful or demanding, although she seems to like it.

I continue to pump my shaft as she starts to lick me like a lollipop, then sucks just my head in, flicking her tongue over the ridge. She's doing a fine job so far and I make sure to tell her so.

"Open just a bit more," I wrap my hand in the back of her hair. When she widens her lips I start to pump in and out of her mouth, not too much. The second I hit the back of her throat I pull out and push back in.

"Touch me, Sookie. Wrap your hand around me," she slowly does as I ask and tries to close her hand around my base and starts to move, her pace matching my thrusts into her mouth.

I drop my head back and close my eyes. Her mouth feels amazing, and I haven't had a blow job in so long if I watch I'll cum too soon. Ahh, fuck but I want to see her lips stretched around my cock. I look down again and ask her where she wants me to cum, because I'm pretty fucking close. Her eyes flash up to mine and she starts to suck harder, trying to pull my orgasm from me... its works and I cum in long hot spurts into her mouth. I'm absolutely amazed when she starts to swallow. Oh, fuck... how awesome is she...

I quickly pull her to her feet and wrap my arms around her, whispering how amazing she is in her ear. As soon as I feel like I can unlock my knees without falling over, I squat down to lift her and set her on the side of the bed.

"My turn," I growl and kneel down, pushing her legs up.

* * *

**Happy Saturday, I have to go back to work tomorrow.. BOOOO... Hope you liked it!**


	5. In a boys dream

**Oopsie, I got a lot of "you left it THERE" comments. I didn't even think about that, sorry…**

**I have a plan, a posting plan that is. I want to try to stay ahead of myself by at least seven chapters. I'm ahead 10 right now (I have 15 written) and as long as I can keep up my writing momentum I will continue to post daily. Shouldn't be a problem… I don't think. **

**Moving on…**

* * *

As I gaze upon Sookie spread open and ready for me for the first time I feel my cock begin to stir. I just came... seconds ago, this is insane. I look up her body and catch her eyes, silently asking if she's ready. The way she bites her lip is all the invitation I need and I take one long swipe from ass to clit, sucking lightly on her nub.

"Oh... wow..." I wink at her, using my thumbs to open her up while my hands press back on her legs.

Not knowing what she likes yet, I play around. I nibble a little on her lips ― which she loves. Then stiffen my tongue and roll it inside of her opening while rubbing over her clit with two fingers. She's gushing into my mouth and I'm lapping every drop of her honey up. The magic combination seems to unravel when I push just the tips of my fingers in, rubbing her g-spot while flicking her clit with the tip of my tongue. I have her cumming in seconds, trembling and gripping my hair to hold my face between her legs, then trying to shove me away. I'm a lot stronger though and I'm able to drag it out for what feels like hours, but is probably only thirty seconds or so.

I move up her body, rubbing my chest over hers so I can kiss her mouth. My fingers are still inside, keeping her close and very, _very _wet. When our tongues meet the passion is explosive, she's relaxed, she's not nervous anymore and it's sexy as fuck. She's bucking her hips to meet my hand on each thrust and I can feel my cock thickening. I'm ready, more ready than I ever thought I'd be.

I pull my fingers out, making her whimper and have her move to the middle of the bed. I rest on top of her, my elbows next to her head and my erection rubbing through her slick folds as I flex my hips into her. I pull back just enough that my tip hits her entrance, she nods and I start to push in.

This is exactly where heaven lies, directly between Sookie's thighs. I think my eyes roll back; I'm so in awe of her pussy I can't even tell you. She's so wet, and warm, and God, oh so very tight.

"You okay?" I ask, pausing when I'm halfway in. She has a strained look on her face that has me worried.

"Yes," she pants and spreads her legs wider. "You're _a lot _to take in. You feel so good though."

"Tell me when it's too much," I continue to slide in until I'm buried to the hilt. "Fuck, your pussy is perfect for me."

She rocks her hips up, urging me to move and I begin to thrust. My cock going in deep and slow, in and out, over and over. My lips find hers again as I pump in and out. Neither of us close our eyes as we kiss. It's amazing, tasting her mouth while I'm inside of her. She starts moaning into my mouth so I start to thrust in a little harder. She's so slick, and tight I'm almost ready to cum again, which is a little embarrassing.

Instead I buy myself some time and pull out, resting my cock on her clit. I'm moving just a little to keep her stimulated while I kiss her, without pushing myself farther. I kiss down her neck, sucking and nibbling my way to her nipples, making her shiver.

"Eric, baby," she whispers so I look up at her. "Fuck me."

Seeing as I've been more or less "making love" to her up until this point I decide to abide by her wishes. "As you wish..."

I sit up on my knees so I can look down at her body, open and ready to take me. If I'm "fucking" her this simply won't do. I flip her over so she's on her hands and knees in front of me. I push her shoulders down a little so she arches a little more, presenting me with a nice round ass, and dripping pussy. I grip my shaft and begin to run my thick head through her folds, pushing it inside and pulling out, making her beg me for more. I want to give her more, but I'm going to tease her a little longer. My fingers dance up her spine to the base of her neck. I grip the hair at the nape of her neck. I slam into her and pull her head up at the same time, making her cry out. The low raspy sound is sexy a fuck and I want her to make the sound again. My grip tightens and my other hand holds onto her hip. I use her body to help myself drive in harder, effectively helping make the sound again. I love it.

I feel myself getting close again so I move my hand from her hip down to her clit and begin to rub the swollen nub. I let go of her hair and arch my body over hers, resting my arm on the bed over her shoulder. Being so much taller has its advantages. In this position I'm able to kiss and suck on her neck. Her skin has a slight sheen of sweat, and I get lost in the salty sweet taste that is Sookie.

Before I know it I'm releasing deep inside of her. My body arching more, my muscles tensing. The feel of my cock thickening and shooting into her coupled with my fingertips on her pussy pushes Sookie over just after me and she collapses under me. Thankfully I'm able to fall to her side, so I don't crush her.

"I've never done that before either," she giggles, reaching up to stroke my face.

"What?" I'm not sure what part she's talking about, orgasming during sex or the position.

"God, you're cute when you make that face," she says quietly, reaching up to run her thumb over my eyebrow. "No, sexy... _very _sexy when you arch your eyebrow like that." I didn't even know I was doing it.

"And to answer your question, I've never done that position, or orgasmed like that during sex... or ever I guess." Jesus H. she's serious. Well, I've met the fucknut she used to date, so I'm not that shocked.

"There is _so _much more where that came from," I inform her and cover her lips with mine.

"Mmm," she moans against my lips. "I can't take anymore." she tells me when I start to roll on top of her, deepening the kiss. I really can't go again, but I needed the kiss.

"I know; I'll be right back." I give her one last peck and get up to go to the bathroom. I wash up a little then bring a warm wash cloth to clean her as well.

Once done I climb back into bed and wrap myself around a still naked and very sleepy Sookie. This feels good. She mumbles something incoherent just before she passes out. I kiss her temple and follow suit.

I wake up on my back with a curtain of blonde hair covering my face. Sookie has one leg curled over one leg and hooked under the other. Her head is on my chest, her bare breasts pressed into my side and an arm wrapped tightly around my ribs. I can feel her breathing heavily, so I know she's still asleep and I revel in her warmth and her scent. This feels so right it scares me. If we continue we'll need to tell our families and I have no idea how they will react. I'm certain to find a shotgun in my face once her grandmother finds out, her brother I'm not so worried about. Pam though, God she's going to lose her shit. Fuck...

"Mmm, stop thinking so hard," Sookie mumbles against my chest. "I can hear your brain working and its disrupting my sleep."

"Sorry," I stroke her hair back, revealing my gorgeous girl looking up at me.

"What has you so worked up?" she shifts a little so I can see her face better.

"I'm not worked up, just thinking about what our families would think about us. This is never what I intended when I met you―"

"You shut your mouth, Mister. This isn't about them, it's about us. It's about how _we _feel about it. I don't give a flying fuck about what anyone else thinks."

"Language, Miss Stackhouse," I tell her with a smile. I love how fiery she gets.

"I'm laying naked in your arms and you're concerned with my cussing?" she arches an eyebrow and rests her chin over my heart.

I don't answer her; instead I grab her leg and pull her over me so she's straddling my lap. She gasps, then blushes when she realizes I settled her over my morning wood. "Sit up on your knees."

She does and I reach between us to stroke her center. She's wet, but not enough. I work two fingers inside of her and start to move them in and out. Her hands are resting on my chest and her breathing is getting heavier. Her pussy is also responding the way I wanted, she's wet enough to take me and I pull my fingers out to grab my cock and run the tip around her opening.

"Have you been on top?" I ask, pumping up to push inside slightly. She nods and sinks down completely, taking all of me, making me groan. "Good." And that's the last thing that is said before we're lost in the pleasure.

* * *

"Pam should be back in about two hours," Sookie tells me from her perch on the counter as I start to make coffee. "I should get going soon."

"Or you could ask her when she'll be back and tell her you'll meet her here so it's not weird. Just take your bag to the car." As I finish I step between her legs and rest my hands on her hips while she wraps her arms around my neck. _Damn, if we were naked I could slide right into her. _My God, I haven't thought about sex this much in years.

Willing my cock to stay down I wrap her in a tight hug. I really do enjoy the feel of Sookie in my arms. "You just want more naked time, don't you?" she giggles against my cheek.

I pull back to look into her eyes. I tuck some of her hair behind her ears before leaning in to give her a soft kiss on the lips. "No, Lover, I just enjoy being around you, with or without clothes." It's the absolute truth too. "Although, I would _never _complain about having you naked." Another truth.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to call Pam." Sookie tells me. I should reach out too, we've drifted apart even though we live under the same roof and I'm not sure I like it.

"I'll check on her, then you can call her in an hour." I suggest and Sookie agrees.

I step away reluctantly and grab my cell phone to check on my little girl.

"Hey, sweetie, where are you?" I ask when she answers.

"Miriam threw a party last night and I'm still at here place," Miriam is a friend I've met a few times and I approve of her. "I'm getting ready now and should be home in a little bit. Maybe two hours or so?"

"Okay, be careful. I love you, just wondering since you didn't come home." As I'm talking to her, Sookie has her arms around my waist, kissing my chest while I comb my fingers through her hair.

"Love you too, Dad. I'm always careful, you know that." With that she hangs up.

"Sookie?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to go out to dinner next weekend?" I ask, maybe a date would be appropriate, even though the order of things is completely fucked.

"I'd love to." She gives me another kiss, just above my left nipple, making me shiver and all bets are off. I pick her up and toss her over my shoulder like a fireman, then run upstairs as fast as possible. I have her naked and I'm inside of her in less than two minutes.

* * *

**Next up we meet Alcide… I just gotta warn you, he has some bits of awesome sewn into his DNA. I just love him and Eric together…**

**Hope you enjoyed their first time together… my chapter review average went up by 15 reviews this story and I'm still a wee bit in shock… **


	6. who's got their claws in you my friend

**I asked RealJena to give me three words that describe Alcide and she said: Joker, Loyal, and Loveable… let's see if you feel the same. **

**Enter Alcide. **

* * *

"Dude, what's up with you?" Alcide asks, catching me off guard in the office.

"Nothing, why?" I smile up at him.

"You fucking got laid, didn't you?" uh... he knows Sookie, so this could be awkward.

"Why would you ask that?" Yes, I'm answering a question with a question. He knows I'm stalling.

Alcide and I have been friends since college; Pam was a toddler when I met him, so he's pretty much gotten me figured out. After Aude died and I moved here Alcide and I opened up a café. I'm good in business and he's a kickass cook. I needed out of the corporate world and he wanted out of his dad's construction business so this was the best option. I like the quiet behind the scenes stuff and Al likes be to be behind a stove. It works, not sure how, but it does.

"You've been smiling like an idiot for the last week. The only thing that puts _that _kind of smile on a man's face is good pussy, so who is she?" Fucker.

"I have no idea what you're talking abou―"

"Stop lying, asshole. Who is she?" he cuts me off.

"I can't tell you?"

"So I know her." This is a statement, not a question. "It better not be my fucking sister, I'll rip your balls off, not to mention what Dan would do to you." Dan is his sister's husband.

"It's not Janice," I offer to calm him down before he gets the wrong ideas in his head.

"You went out on a date with one of Pam's old teachers a few weeks ago, is it her?" He's never going to give up, I know this, but I can't bring myself to tell him it's my daughter's best friend. _Especially _since Alcide's perverted old ass has always thought she's cute – even at sixteen.

"Fuck no, she's a materialistic cunt." I defend myself. I'd never stoop that low. "A date is one thing, but I had her pegged within ten minutes. She figured since I owned my own business I could support her... at least that's what I'm guessing. I don't really know, just didn't trust her."

"So you met and fucked someone else within a month after four years of celibacy? I find that pretty fucking hard to wrap my head around. Who is she?" Well, I can't lie to him for long so I might as well get it over with.

"Sookie," I blurt then wince.

When I open my eyes it's to Alcide with his jaw on the floor and eyes so wide I can see the whites all the way around.

"What?" I know he's going to give me shit, but I trust Alcide with my life, and I know he'll be understanding once I tell him the whole situation.

"As in Pam's friend Sookie? As in hot little blonde girl with a killer rack and ass for days Sookie? As in... fucking fuck, you fucking fucked Sookie?" Yep, Al is a bit surprised by my admission.

"Uh... yeah, that Sookie." I sit back in my chair still trying to gauge his feelings on the subject.

"She's a little girl, Eric―"

"No, she was a little girl when you wanted to fuck her at sixteen," I cut him off. "She's all fucking woman now. You don't get to judge me, it is what it is―"

"You like her, as in _like her, _like her don't you?" We apparently aren't letting each other finish sentences since I start in before he can continue.

"I do like her, she's a good girl―"

"Exactly, a girl. A girl who―"

"Don't misinterpret my words, Alcide. She's fucking amazing―"

"Oh holy fucksticks, Eric. What the fuck are you doing?" He asks, sitting in the chair across from my desk.

"Learning to live again, Al. I've been so fucking stuck since Aude died and now... she awakened something in me."

"It's called hormones; she gave you a fucking hard-on, Eric. You can't get involved with a girl just because she gives you wood."

I roll my eyes and flip him off. "Fuck you if you don't like it. I don't have to explain shit to anyone―"

"Does Pam know?" Valid question.

"No."

"Are you planning on telling her?"

"We'll have to if we continue. Right now though it hasn't been anything more than the sex. I'm taking her to dinner tonight. I'll talk to her about it then." I tell him.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm shocked as shit. The girl is fucking hot, but be careful. You're my brother, Eric. I know you; I know how passionate you are about things... people. I don't want this little girl getting under your skin then drop you once she's gotten through her "look at me; I snagged an older man" stage." I've thought about that, I don't like it, but I know it's not out of the realm of possibility.

"I know," I agree, "I trust her not to fuck me over. She knows what I've been through. I honestly don't think this is just a stage for her."

"I hope you're right. I'd hate to go down for murder one if she fucks with your heart."

"I love you too, brother."

"You do know that I get to fuck with you about her, right?" he asks with an evil glint in his eye. Fuck.

"You're an asshole," I laugh. "Go make me a sandwich."

"Bitch. Ham or PB&J?" I love this guy so much.

"Surprise me," I wink and he gets up to leave the office.

"Uh, Eric?" he says coming right back in. "Your giiiirlfriend is here," he mocks.

"Fuck you... she is?" Why is she here?

"Yep, with Pam... have fun dickneck."

"Hey Daddy," my daughter greets me as she walks past a grinning Alcide with Sookie in tow.

"Hello, Mr. N," Sookie gives a little wave and I smile at the girls.

"We were out and I got hungry," Pam offers before I can ask why they're here.

"And here I thought it was just because you missed me," she laughs and comes around the desk to give me a hug.

"Oh, that too," she winks and heads toward the door. "Just saying hi, I didn't want you to think I was ignoring you."

"Thanks, you make me feel so special." I see Sookie smiling at me throughout our exchange.

"See ya later; we're going to eat, then to the mall for a new outfit. Sookie has a hot date tonight, but won't tell me with who. She's being a brat about it. I'll get it out of her sooner or later," she looks at Sookie and sticks her tongue out at her.

"Ah... well have fun, girls. Sookie, if things get serious you know you need to bring this young man over to meet me." I advise her.

"Who says he's young?" she arches an eyebrow then laughs before they walk out.

Wait... did Sookie just call me old?

I immediately pick up my phone and send her a text.

E: Sook, did you just call me old?

S: No, baby, and don't make this about age.

E: Alcide knows.

S: I can tell, he's been flirting with me more than normal. And he's winking so much I asked if he has something in his eye. lol

E: He's a dick. Sorry about that.

S: I've been handling him for a few years. I got this... Pam is eyeballing me. See you at seven?

E: yes'm. Can't wait to see what you get for me tonight.

S: *mwah*

I leave the office in search of my partner. He can tease me all he wants, but Sookie is off limits.

"Twatface," I call out as I walk into the kitchen to find Alcide and Lafayette bickering about something.

"What can I do for ya?" Alcide grins. He knows I'm talking to him, so he knows what he did.

"Lafayette, take a break." He rolls his eyes and storms out of the kitchen.

"Leave her the fuck alone," I growl at my best friend.

"She's knows I'm shitting with her, cool your balls," he chuckles and turns back to the grill.

I can't help it, I laugh too. I know I'm overreacting and Sook can take care of herself, especially against Alcide. I've seen her put him in his place more than a few times. I'm just being a jealous ass.

"Jesus, I'll grab the ice pack on my way back to the office," I snort and turn toward the back to apologize to Lafayette for being a dick.

"Or Sook―" I whip around and flick him in the forehead with my finger before he can finish.

"Watch it, fucknut. You're not _that _much bigger than me." Alcide and I are the same height, with him being a bit beefier than me. "Don't talk about her like that, not fucking cool."

"Sorry, man... I know," Alcide is rarely serious about things, so I know he gets it if he's actually apologizing.

"Thank you, and―" he shuts me up by thrusting a PB&J in my face. I grab it and go, passing and apologizing to Laff on the way.

I leave the cafe a few hours later to go home and shower, my mind racing the whole time. Should I get a hotel? Should I be that presumptuous? I'm picking up the flowers on the way, but should I get anything else? We're going to a restaurant two towns over, so I'm not worried about Pam or Sookie's brother catching us. Is this _just _about sex to Sookie? Maybe I should get the hotel, in case it is... I'm not turning her down that's for sure. I feel like a girl right now, ugh.

I give Sookie a call, knowing I shouldn't since she was with Pam last, but I don't care.

"Hiya," she answers on the second ring.

"Hotel?" I ask, not as sexy as I want it to sound, that sucks.

"Ah... yes?" She sounds unsure, I like unsure. Unsure means she's nervous about the same shit as me.

"We don't have to, I'm just wondering where you are on the subject," I tell her.

"Well, I ah... yes, I got something special for you. Something I can't show you in the restaurant, if you know what I mean..."

"I'll be at your place at seven."

"Perfect," I can hear the smile in her voice and it makes me giddy.

I'm anxious to have her to myself again and it's only been a week. I may have it worse than I thought.

* * *

**I can't tell you all enough how much every review, alert, and favorite mean to me. Just mind boggling to say the least. I love knowing your thoughts since this one just killed me when I started writing it, still is. I'm always unsure! Sheesh... Hope you liked Al as much as I do.**


	7. Sweet like candy to my soul

**There will be more Alcide to come later, for now we have date night! **

* * *

"These are for you," I hand Sookie the bouquet of wild flowers I picked up after work when we settle into the car.

"Oooh, thank you," she says, leaning over to kiss me. "They're beautiful."

"You're beautiful."

"You're cheesy, but I like it." She sits back, puts her seat belt on and I pull away.

"There was a slight change of plans. Since we got the hotel, we're going to eat in their restaurant so we don't have to drive anywhere after." I inform her and rest my hand on her thigh. She's wearing a short black cocktail dress that is simply mouthwatering ― not to mention the four inch heels.

"You just want your surprise faster," she purrs, then pushes my hand farther up her leg where I find the top of a pair of thigh highs and the spot where they meet the garter.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" I growl and let my fingers dance along her upper thigh and she widens her legs. Yep, definitely trying to kill me.

"No, I've missed you this week is all." She has a coy smile that is making my heart race and my dick hard.

"It's going to be damn near impossible to get through dinner now that I know you're wearing this," I say, slipping my finger under the garter and running it up and down her thigh.

"Keep touching me like that and we're ordering room service," she arches an eyebrow and grips my wrist. She's trying to stop my hand before she crosses her legs, letting the dress slide up her thigh, showing off more of her leg.

I move my arm to rest on the back of her seat so I can play with her hair. I love the silky feeling between my fingers. We drop off into a comfortable silence and I wonder what she's thinking. I have a feeling I'll always wonder what she's thinking. I also start to think about what I'm doing and who I'm with, and how that makes me feel. Is it right or wrong, I mean technically we're lying to our families and that's not fair. Do I feel guilty? Not one bit, which lets me know this is right. I always follow my instincts and right now they're telling me to go with it. There's definite potential.

"What did you tell Pam you're doing tonight?" she probes, breaking the silence.

"Nothing, we didn't talk today other than the few minutes at the cafe. Did you tell her anything more?"

"No, oddly she left me alone about it. I think she thinks she has it figured out. When she asked who I was going out with, I wouldn't give a name and I described this guy Rasul we knew in high school. We'd flirted a lot, but never went out. She probably thinks I ran into him somewhere." I don't like it, but it works and it's keeping Pam out of our hair.

"What are we doing here, Sookie?" I motion between us. I might as well get the conversation started.

"We're on a date, Eric. That means I like you and you like me... I hope," she looks over, biting her bottom lip. She looks nervous. "Is this just sex for you? Is it... are you... do you look at me a see a cute younger girl―"

"Not at all," I cut her off. "God, Sookie you're more than just cute number one. You're a beautiful person, inside and out. I know so far it's been mostly physical, the secret kisses and shit. Lover, that's part of why I want to take you out tonight, I want to show you it's more than sex for me."

"Me too," she whispers and leans over the console to rest her head on my shoulder.

"When did it change for you?" I'm curious about this. Has she always had a crush on me, or is this something new for both of us.

"It was seriously the night we kissed. I've always thought you were handsome, but that didn't mean I want a sexual thing with you. But when I walked onto your porch and you were sitting there under the moonlight... you looked perfect, like a statue. I can't really put my finger on it, but I wanted you so bad I ached. Couple that with being buzzed and there ya go, I offered what I offered and I was so happy when you asked me to kiss you." She shrugs the best she can and I pull into the hotel parking lot.

The plan is to check in, take our bags to the room, and then head down to the restaurant. I'm scared that after a week of not being able to touch we won't make it to the restaurant at all. Sookie offers to stay in the lobby so we can avoid that problem while I take our bags up. This plan also gives me the opportunity to call down to make sure dessert is delivered a few minutes after we come back to the room later.

I race downstairs and find Sookie sitting in one of the lobby chairs. The problem is there is a man that looks to be a few years older than me sitting in the chair next to her. He's talking and knowing Sookie, I know she's trying to be polite but wants nothing to do with him. He's giving her a lascivious look that gives _me _the creeps.

"Hey Honey," she jumps up when she sees me and wraps her arms around my waist.

"Mmm, Lover, who's your friend?" I purr; kissing her temple, then smile over at captain creeper.

"Baby, this is Bill. He was just asking why I'm here all alone," she gives me a typical "I'm about to be an ass" smile. "Did you know a young girl like me shouldn't be out this late, it's not safe? Luckily Bill here just offered to take me out for drinks to keep me company," she finishes, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"That's very nice of you, Bill. I appreciate you looking out for my girl like that, now if you'll excuse us..." I take Sookie's hand and lead her toward the restaurant, leaving _Bill _standing alone in the lobby, mouth agape. I'm sure he's a nice guy... ok, creepy... either way, he needs to stay away from what's mine. And I _most certainly _consider Sookie mine.

"Ugh, that guy gave me the heebie jeebies," she whispers once we're out of earshot.

"Me too, sorry I left you alone," I tell her as we are greeted by the hostess.

We're promptly seated, it's a round booth and Sookie scoots in close to me. Her eyes are twinkling in the candlelight and she looks absolutely amazing. She never wears a lot of makeup and tonight is no different, she just has a natural beauty that I've always noticed, but never like this. There's something different about her now. She looks happier than normal maybe? I don't know, but I like it.

Our server comes by to greet us and get our drink orders. Since Sookie isn't quite old enough for alcohol, I order water to be fair, even though she tries to argue and tells me to get a beer like I normally do when I'm out with the girls.

"Ah, but this isn't you, me and Pam, this is just you and me. It's different; I don't want to drink if you can't. Please don't argue," I tell her and she gives me a short nod before ordering an ice tea for herself.

"So..." she says when our waiter walks away. "I'm glad we are getting a little alone time. I've missed you."

"You have no idea," I lean over and place a gentle kiss on her lips. She brings her hand up to hold my face to hers. I so badly want to take things further, but it's not the time or place for anything more so I reluctantly break away, kissing the tip of her nose before I wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"What looks good?" I ask as we look over the menu we're sharing.

"All of it... oh, a steak sounds yummy," she looks up at me. "What about you?"

"Mmm, shit, I have no idea. I've been looking down your dress," I wink, making her giggle.

Eventually we figure it out and place our orders. I actually end up with the steak and Sook gets chicken parmesan that looks way better than my steak. I confirm it after eating several bites of her chicken after finishing my steak.

"Save any room for dessert?" our waiter asks after taking our plates away.

"Nope," I say before Sookie has a chance to comment.

I take care of the check and we walk to the bank of elevators. I somehow manage to keep my hands off of her when the doors close and we're alone on our way up to the seventh floor. Again, I know if I get started I won't stop and I have dessert on the way.

Fuck it.

The second we're in our room I have her pressed against the nearest wall with her legs around my waist and my hands cupping her ass. My lips are attached to hers with our tongues tangling. I grow hard the moment I realize her ass is very bare, either a thong or no panties at all, either way I like it.

She has one arm wrapped around my neck while trying to unbutton my shirt with the other when there's a knock on the door.

"What the fuck?" she growls, making me laugh at her frustration.

"Dessert," I smile and let her down so I can open the door.

I see her slip into the bathroom while I get the food situated. I take my shirt and shoes off so I'm in my slacks and wife beater when she comes out. Yeah, and she's removed the dress. It appears my dessert is standing ten feet away in a black lace balconette bra, with the garters clipped to lace topped thigh highs... definitely a thong. Oh, fuck me; she still has the heels on.

"Uhh... strawberry?" I practically stutter, offering her a chocolate dipped strawberry.

She closes the distance between us and bites into the strawberry I have waiting for her. The juice drips down the sides of her mouth, and there's chocolate all over her lips. I lean forward to lick up the juice and suck the chocolate off her lips. I drop the rest of the berry on the plate and wrap my arms around her, holding her in place so I can effectively devour her.

"Mmm," I growl, breaking our kiss. "I just want to be inside of you."

I start kissing her again and let my hands trail down her back. Once I reach her panties I push them down until the fall to the floor and she steps out of them. Gah, I'm in that spot where I want to play with her, work her up before I fuck her just as much as I want to bend her over the back of the couch and drive in right now, no prep at all.

As I'm groping her ass she manages to unzip my pants and pull my cock out. Apparently she's anxious too. I slip my fingers between her thighs and through her folds. She's more than ready. I push farther and she spreads her legs wider so I can get two fingers inside of her and start to pump them in and out as she strokes my cock.

We forget about dessert for the time being and I go with the plan to bend her over something and fuck her. I spin her so her back is to my chest and walk her over to the couch. In the process I pull the cups of her bra down and start to pinch and pluck her nipples, making them tighten for me. When we reach the couch I have her place her hands on the back of it and spread her legs a little wider. I pull my tank top off and push my pants down. I pull her hips out so she's bent a little with her elbows on the back. With the heels on she's tall enough for me to line up perfectly with her opening.

We both groan when I begin to push into her. This is what we both needed. I watch as I withdraw and thrust in again. My eyes almost cross she feels so good. I definitely don't plan on going a week without this again.

"Harder," she breathes and I comply. I start thrusting in deep and hard with the sounds of my hips on her ass filling the room and her cries I know it won't take me long to get through round one.

She opens her legs just a little more, arches her back and leans down farther, gasping when I drive in deeper. I reach up and grip the back of her hair, pulling her head back slightly as I grind my hips against her ass, my cock deep inside of her. I reach down to rub her clit and as soon as I make contact she loses all control and her orgasm rips through her, milking mine from me.

I stand her up, I'm still mostly hard inside of her and I wrap my arms around her waist. My lips find her shoulder and I kiss up to her ear. "You're amazing, Sookie."

"You're pretty awesome yourself, Mr. N." she giggles and I separate from her.

"Don't call me that when we're alone," I say, completely serious. "It makes me feel like a pervert."

"Sorry," she turns to face me, hugging me around the neck. She presses her bare breasts into my chest, effectively taking my mind off the Mr. N thing. "It was a joke, I won't do it again."

"Mmm, its okay, you didn't know." I kiss her and we sway side to side as we get lost in each other, she still tastes like chocolate and strawberries reminding me that we still have dessert waiting for us.

"Come on, Lover, lets cleanup. There's a plate of chocolate dipped fruit calling our names."

* * *

**Thanks again for all of your lovely reviews; I'm pretty sure I replied to all of them. If I missed you, I'm so sorry!**


	8. show your world to me

**Sorry, more lemon… but chapter 9 has more Alcide if I'm not mistaken. lol**

* * *

"Sookie, did you take the shoes off?" I ask when she comes padding out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy robe.

"Do you really expect me to walk around all night in those damn things?" she cocks an eyebrow and slips onto the bed, tucking her feet under herself.

"They're sexy," I pout, reaching out to trace patterns on her knee that's peeking out from under her robe.

She reaches forward and pokes my lip and I suck her finger into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip.

"Ah, you're so bad," she chastises me and pulls her finger away.

"_That _is not bad. I can show you bad if you want." I grab her thigh and pull her over me so she's straddling my lap, making her yelp in the process.

Dessert is long gone, and somehow we managed to get through it, plus cleanup without fucking again. I'm hard again, and have been for quite some time, but I'm not pushing anything. I've come to realize that's just my natural state around Sookie now, and I must learn to live with it.

It's my turn to yelp when Sookie snakes a hand inside of my robe and tries to wrap her fingers around my shaft and squeezes a little before letting go. "Can I?" I simply nod; she can do whatever she wants to me.

She scoots back a little and unties my robe, letting it fall to the sides, exposing my body to her. A body I've never been ashamed of, so I don't mind when she stares down at me. She uses her fingertips to trace my abs, the over my hip bones and down to my thighs before moving back up and repeating her actions. She's taking it all in, learning my body and where she has to touch to get a response from me. The easy answer is everywhere, but I watch as she takes mental notes, memorizing every little twitch or groan. She's touching everywhere, but where I really need her and it's driving me insane. She takes note of that too.

She finally gives in and runs her finger from my tip down to my base, then around my testicles. Again she repeats this process over and over again. I'm enjoying this exploration just as much as she is and I only hope I get to do the same with her once she's done with me. A bead of pre-cum gathers at my tip and she holds my cock up with one hand and rubs my little slit with her index finger, then pulls away. I wrap my hand around hers to help her stoke me. Her eyes flick up to mine and she bites her bottom lip with we move in tandem. I want to kiss her, and steal that lip from between her teeth, but I don't. I let it be for the moment, no matter how bad I want to move things forward. Her other hand finds my balls and starts to rub her thumb over them and tug a little as she pumps me a little faster once I let go of her hand.

"Mmm, that feels nice," I groan when her other thumb runs over my head. I stop her for a moment and tap her legs. "These need to go between mine, Sweetie."

She lets go long enough to move so she's kneeling between my open legs and begins again. In this position it's easier for both of us to maneuver, and she demonstrates that by leaning down and licking up my shaft, following the same line her fingertip did moments ago, right up to my wet tip and she flicks her tongue through the slit, making me moan. She sucks the skin on the underside of my head then moves down to suck each ball between her lips, one at a time while swirling her tongue around my sensitive skin. It's hard to believe she gave her first blow job a week ago when she moves back up and takes half of my length down her throat in one go making me hiss and grip the sheets below me.

I release the sheets and run my fingers through her hair, enjoying the sight of her full lips wrapped around my cock. I look out over her body which is still covered in a robe, and wish she'd taken it off so I can enjoy her too, but I know this is about me, or her getting to know me. I'm not complaining, just anxious to touch her.

She speeds up her actions, adding her hand around my base where she can't fit me into her mouth. I'm so wet with her saliva it glides over me so smoothly, feels so fucking good. It's not going to take much more for me to cum and I tell her so.

I pull her hair up in one hand so it's completely out of her way, and I start to stroke her face with the other. Her mouth feels so good, and I'm so lost I'm whispering my praises that I couldn't even tell you what I'm saying to her. Her eyes flutter open and up to meet mine; that's when I lose it. The instant her beautiful blue eyes are on me my stomach tightens, my cock swells and I'm filling her luscious mouth with thick, creamy spurts of my seed. She's swallowing, but can't get it all and the way she looks with my cock shoved in her mouth, with my cum dribbling down the sides is just... mmm, sexy as fuck and I tell her so while I continue to stroke her face.

When she's done licking and cleaning me she sits up on her knees with a worried look on her face and I immediately pull her to me, hugging her tight to my chest. I gently lay us down, settling us on our sides facing each other and ask if she's okay.

"Yeah, I'm just so scared I'm doing it wrong," she whispers, closing her eyes.

"Baby, there is no wrong. It's what feels good, and right to us. And that felt fucking perfect," I chuckle.

"Really?"

"Really... I don't joke about blow jobs, you're a fucking natural." This time she laughs with me and we snuggle in. I'm still naked and I want her to be too, but I'll give it a few minutes as I plan on exploring her body too.

We're just looking at each other, no words are needed and I love it. I tug the tie around her robe and push it over her hip so I can see the front of her body. "Take this of," I whisper, I want to see all of her skin.

She takes the robe off and returns to her spot on the bed facing me. I shake my head and push her onto her back. I run the tips of my fingers around each breast, paying special attention to the soft skin on the underside. My mouth starts to water when her nipples harden, but I resist their pull and use my fingers to pluck them instead. I look up at her face and her eyes are on my fingers, with her bottom lip sucked between her teeth. I can feel her hips start to rock a little, I love it. I'm barely touching her and she's so responsive.

I continue tracing patterns down her stomach, watching as the goose bumps rise on her skin. When I reach the top of her slit I stop, her breathing is heavy and I know what she's waiting for and I'll give it to her, it's going to be a minute though. Instead I dip my head down and start to licking and sucking her gorgeous nipples, causing her to let out a low, throaty moan that makes my cock twitch. Her legs open farther and her hips are bucking more trying to get me to move my hand lower and simply can't deny her anymore.

She sighs when my fingertips touch her little nerve bundle the first time. The sigh turns into a groan when I move down and circle her opening without pushing in. She so slick it would be easy to plunge into her, but I don't. I play with her folds, letting my fingers glide through while I suck her nipples and it's making her crazy. Her hands are on my wrist trying to push my hand down, but I'm stronger and don't relent. I pull up to circle her clit and start nipping on the soft underside of her right breast. She moves her hands from my wrist up to my head to hold me in place and that's when I decide the time is right. I slide a finger inside and start to twist as I move in and out. I add a second finger and continue my assault. My hand is soaked and I'm anxious to dip my tongue into her so I move down her body, telling her to spread her legs wider and she does. I hold her legs back and lick her from ass to clit with a flattened tongue, savoring her nectar.

I moan into her pussy, sending vibrations throughout and start kissing her like I would her mouth. I'm sucking on her lips and my hand finds its way back in. I suck my fingers quickly before pushing them in again. I'm tempted to add a third, but decide against it when I feel her walls start to flutter. I pump in and out faster and I'm sucking her clit willing her to cum so I can lap at it like a cat.

She plants her feet flat on the bed, her hands grip the sheets and she arches her back, forcing my fingers deeper as she starts to cum. I pull out and latch onto her opening, driving my tongue in while I drink everything she has to offer, dragging her orgasm out in the process.

"No more," she pants, trying to push me away. I'm so lost it takes a minute for me to catch onto the fact that sometimes I can be too much for her, but fuck, I could suck her dry.

At this point I'm hard again and want to fuck my girl. I slither up her body, pressing her into the bed. I nestle my cock between her folds and rock over her before finding her entrance and driving in. My mouth finds hers and we share an amazingly passionate kiss while my hips slam into hers over and over again, grinding down over her clit. She will be cumming again; I learned last time that once she starts, she doesn't really stop until we're done.

I grab her wrists and move her hands above her head. I have one hand gripping hers and the other holding onto her face so she can't move, not that she could go too far under my weight. Something about the way I have her completely immobilized, other than her legs helping her hips thrust up as I fuck her is insanely hot, the way she's trembling tells me she likes it too, also that I can feel her orgasm tear through her as I swallow her cries. My dick swells inside of her and I let go, loving the way it feels to cum so deep and hard inside of my girl.

"Oh God," I practically whimper when my aftershocks die out. "What are you doing to me, woman?"

"I could ask the same thing," she replies, kissing my neck and I roll off of her.

"There is no way I'm waiting another week or more when we leave here."

"We'll find a way," she rolls over to rest her head on my chest and kisses my nipple.

Within minutes we're both asleep after one of the most erotic nights of my life. I'm quickly falling for this girl and it scares the shit out of me.

* * *

**A couple things, there are a few reviews I haven't replied to from last chapter and that's purely because I've been busy and they require time that I haven't seemed to have. I will go ahead and address a few thoughts brought up in case others are wondering. **

**A couple reviews have mentioned the possibility of pregnancy and here's my take on it – it applies to most of my stories. **

**I know they are having A LOT of sex, but that doesn't always mean someone will get pregnant with or without birth control. No, Eric and Sookie have not discussed it in the story, that doesn't mean it hasn't been talked about. Some things are redundant and I can't always find a good spot for them. So for the sake of the story, yes Sookie is on some form of birth control. I don't think Eric needs a second unplanned pregnancy so we'll say they talked about it in the first two weeks before they had sex. **

**Another good point brought up is Sookie may have daddy issues since she lost her dad at a young age – no, she doesn't. She had a good upbringing, Jason is still around and Bartlett never happened. She just likes Eric, and I'm not gonna lie. I would too if I were 19 and he was 37… js. **

**This one made a lot of sense, they say that is more than sex, yet all they are doing is having sex. Plain and simple, they're in the honeymoon stage. I know I've been there, sexsexsex all the time and not much else, especially when your time is limited. I tend to leave their text discussions out because I think it would just get annoying and tedious. They are communicating and talking! I promise, as the story progresses there is more talk/wooing – and just as much sex lol. **

**And thank you again to all of my lovely reviewers! You guys rock my sock… tis nap time though lol. Hope you liked it annnnnddddd….thats all for now. I'm sure I'll think of something later and do a *headdesk***


	9. tied up and twisted

**I don't really have a lot to say, I'm sleepy and I have to go to the gym… it sucks…**

* * *

"Dad, Sookie is coming over tonight. We're going to go to that new eighteen and older club that opened up last month." My daughter informs me. I know this already from Sookie, but I play along.

"Oh yeah? Well you know the rules, be careful, let me know if you're not coming home so I don't worry about you guys, and be careful." I tell her.

"You said "be careful" twice," she arches an eyebrow at me.

"It's a very important rule, Princess," I wink. "You know I would lose my shit if something happened to my girls."

"I know Daddy, we love you too." If only I knew for sure if Sookie loved me or not.

I can't say I'm in love with her just yet, of course I love her as a person, but, well… you know. I just know right now my chest aches thinking about other guys pawing all over her at this fucking club and there's nothing I can do about it. It's been two weeks since our night in the hotel and we've managed a few quickies here and there, but it's not enough. I want more of her all the fucking time. At first I thought it was just the sex, now I'm happy just to be in her presence, even if we aren't interacting.

Just as Pam slips into her room there's a knock on the door – Sookie.

"I got it," I yell up at Pam's room and I hear her door click closed.

"Hey," I greet Sookie when I open the door. I step out, closing the door behind me mostly and lean down to greet her properly. Mmm, cherry lip gloss, make me want to devour her face.

"You look gorgeous, Baby. I hate that I can't be there," I kiss her temple and we go inside.

"Thanks, I hate it too, but I've been blowing Pam off a little too often and she's starting to get suspicious." She's right; Pam actually said something to me about it the other day.

With one last look she runs up the stairs to Pam's room and I'm left in the living room, bored. The one thing I want, and the person I want to be around I can't and it sucks balls.

I call Alcide.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I ask when he answers the phone.

"Nada, what's up?"

"The girls are going out, I'm bored. Let's go get a beer."

"Aww, your pussy is going out to play? Leaving you home all alone… poor baby," he teases.

"Fuck you, get over here." I hang up and run up to my room to shower.

I figure we're just going to the bar down the street from the café that we usually go to so I throw on a pair of jeans and a plain gray t-shirt with a pair of worn chucks. I put a little hair gel in so I can slick my hair back, out of my face but not look like a ball of grease. I spritz a bit of cologne and proclaim myself ready. I flop on the couch waiting for Al and the girls start to come down the stairs. I don't know if I approve of Pam's outfit, but I stopped telling her how to dress years ago so I let it slide.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Pam questions me when they reach the bottom of the stair.

"This is _not _dressed up and Alcide and I are going to the bar. I don't feel like sitting in the house." I inform her, I see Sookie raise an eyebrow and smile a little behind her. She wants to be jealous, but can't since she's doing the same thing.

"Mmkay, remember the rules," she mocks. "Be careful, let me know if you're not coming home so I don't worry about you guys, and be careful."

"Yes, Princess, anything else?"

"Hmm, nope, I'm going to go dance my face off with Sookie. Love you," I'm standing at this point and she gives me a tight hug.

When she backs away Sookie steps into my embrace and tilts her head up to kiss me then two inches away we both realize what we're doing and finish with an awkward hug. Thankfully Pam has her back to us otherwise there would be a lot of explaining to do, and I'm just not ready for that.

As they're walking out to Sookie's car Alcide is getting out of his truck.

"Lookin' good ladies," he whistles. "Hey Sookie―"

"Fuck off Alcide, not interested in your old balls," she flips him off then slides into the driver seat.

"That's cause you're too busy sucking Northman's old balls," he mumbles, I'm not supposed to hear him but I do and punch him in the back.

"What have I told you," I give him a pointed look. "And technically your balls are older than mine."

"Yeah, but they're still old."

"You're just jealous…"

"Fuck you dick breath, I am not." I laugh, he can't stand the fact that I'm seeing someone, let alone Sookie. But he's a good friend and as long as I'm happy, he's happy and I'm happy.

I let Alcide drive and I'm right we go to the bar a few blocks from the café, he likes the bartender, but Al seems to like everyone so it's not a big shocker. We order our beer from the bar and sit in a booth in the back to people watch.

"So what's up with you and the girl?" he asks.

"Same shit, nothing new. I already told you about dinner and we really haven't been alone since. I miss her, is that bad?" I see her, but our time is so limited, I hate it.

"Nah, I'd miss her too. Did you see her ass in that dress?"

"Goddamnit, Alcide, stop checking her out… and yes, I wanted to stick her in sweats and cover that shit with a muumuu." I take a swig of my beer. "Pamela too, I'm going to start burning her shit soon. I don't like how much leg she was showing."

"I'll kill a mother fucker over Pam, she better be fucking careful." Al has always been over protective of Pam, and I love that about him. I know if I'm not around he's got her back.

"Eh, it's in the rules twice, she knows," I laugh.

"We could always go to that club and watch 'em?" he suggests.

"That would imply that I don't trust them, and I do. Pam would kick my ass if I went to spy on her. Plus it's an eighteen and over club, we don't want to be the token old guys that dance bad in the middle of the floor, and you know I would do it." I'm actually a good dancer, but Alcide blows so I mock him and do the Elaine from Seinfeld in the middle of the dance floor anytime there's music. "Fuck, I feel old right now."

"We're not even forty, and we're single, we'd be fine in that club―"

"No," I cut him off. "We aren't going, end of discussion."

Three beers later and I get a text from Sookie.

S: We got kicked out. Pam got into a fight, where are you guys? She wants to tell you before you hear it from someone else.

E: Jesus fucking hell. Have her call me. You guys can't get in here.

A few minutes later my phone rings.

"Jesus, Pamela, what were you thinking?" I'm not mad, but worried. Pam only fights when provoked.

"Some dickhead decided he wanted to dance with me and Sookie and his cunt of a girlfriend didn't like it so she started talking shit, and Daddy you know I don't take shit from anyone so I told her to shut her fucking face and deal with her man who by the way was hitting on Sookie, she gave him a piece of her mind though, don't worry about her. Anyway, cunt face slapped me like I was her bitch so I socked her in the jaw, and then broke her nose. She's not pressing charges, 'cause she started it and there were witnesses." My little girl just used words I don't feel comfortable with, and she never took a breath.

"Are you okay?" This is so not being careful.

"Yeah, just pissed is all."

"Huh, I couldn't tell," I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Where are you guys now?"

"Almost home, can I have a few beers when we get there?" At least she's asking me this time.

"Yeah, Al and I are on our way." I tell her and scoot out of the booth with Alcide in tow.

I tell him about Pam's fiasco at the club and he's damn near in tears he's laughing so hard when I give him the rundown of her tirade

"Well I'm not done drinking, Fucknut so it looks like me, you, and the girls are about to get fucked. You literally," he laughs.

"I'm not fucking Sookie with Pam in the house, just... not gonna happen. Plus your ass would try to bust in and watch us... you're such a perv," I cringe thinking about it.

"I would pay money to see her naked," he closes his eyes and bites his bottom lip.

"Watch the fucking road, douche and I'm going to reevaluate this friendship if you keep day dreaming about my girl," I scold.

"Your girl, huh?" he arches an eyebrow and gives me an "I knew it" grin.

"She's sure as shit not anyone else's, so yes, she's mine." I'm done arguing that point with Al.

We pull up to the house and I see the kitchen light on. Alcide and I walk in and go straight to the kitchen to find my daughter taking a shot of tequila. Not drinking the beer I approved. Sookie has a bottle of water and a Guinness.

"Beer, huh?"

"Dad, I had to break a bitches nose tonight. I think I deserve it." Valid point.  
"Watch your mouth, little girl," Alcide chimes in. "Eric may let you get away with shitty language, but fuck you if you think I'll stand for that shit."

"Fuck you, Uncle Al, I'll use whatever language I want. Now hand me that bottle, I need another shot." Yep, she's drunk already.

"I taught you well," he laughs. "And here Aude always said I was a bad influence."

"Well you are," Pam cackles.

"Her first full sentence was "what the fuck are you lookin' at. I know that shit wasn't my doing." I laugh.

"No you were "Daddy, I took a shit in my diaper!" you're no better than me." Sookie is practically in tears and Pam is too drunk to care that we're telling stories about her.

"I was young, I didn't know how to talk to a toddler," I defend myself. "Hell, she was more mature than me at the time."

"Mr. Northman, she's still more mature than you," Sookie giggles, her beer starting to affect her.

"Fuck you too," I wink.

"Nah, I'm cool," she jumps down from her perch on the counter and grabs a second beer, handing one to me and to Al, then sits on the counter again.

"You sure, Sook? Eric could stand to get laid." Fucking Alcide, ugh.

"That's sick, Uncle," Pam slurs and Sookie giggles again.

"Come on guys, let's go out back," I say, avoiding the whole thing.

Pam snatches up the Patrón and goes out first. Alcide and I grab a few beers and Sookie follows close behind. I freeze when she slithers by me, rubbing her hand down my ass and her tits over my arm.

This has got to be the strangest situation; I'm partying with my daughter, her best friend who just happens to be my secret lover, and my best friend. Who does this shit? Thankfully Pam is on her way to passing out so the weird will calm down a bit, but I don't know what to do with Sookie and Alcide together. He's going to give us all kinds of shit. Fuck.

Pam is sitting with her eyes close, but running her mouth telling Alcide about the fight. He's cracking up in the chair next to her, leaving the little love seat thing for me and Sookie. He has a shit eating grin on his face when we take our seats. Sookie curls her feet under her and leans her head on my shoulder. Pam isn't paying attention so it doesn't matter.

"She's really upset," Sookie whispers in my ear. "That girl was such a bitch, and said some really hateful things to Pam. I was getting ready to clock her when she slapped Pam. Sorry we ruined your night." She kisses my cheek and strokes my arm.

"God I wish I could kill that little prick. I hate that my Princess had to go through that."

"You taught her well, Eric. She wasn't going to do anything until the other girl started it." This time she kisses my shoulder.

"Thanks, Baby," I glance over to make sure they aren't paying attention to us and give her a quick peck on the lips. "You're coming to bed with me for a while, I hope you know that."

"Not with Pam here, and I'm guessing Alcide won't be driving home either."

"You can be quiet," I smile.

"I know, but can you?" she cackles, getting Alcide's attention.

We all look over at Pam since Sook and I are awfully cozy at the moment. Her eyes are still closed; I'm assuming she's just about out.

"Come on, Pam, time for bed." I get up and help my daughter up to her room.

Once she's comfortable, I go out back and find Sookie and Alcide in a stare off. I was gone for five fucking minutes. What the fuck went wrong in _five _fucking minutes?

* * *

**Doh! Yes, I left it there AGAIN lol… sorry all, it was the best place to stop. Thank you all again for all of the awesome love you are showing this story! **


	10. Touch your lips just so I know

"Ah, what's up guys?" I inquire. They can both be feisty and the last thing I want is for my best friend and my girl to not get along.

"Nothing," the reply in unison.

"I'm not buying it, kids."

"Eric, we're fine," Sookie looks at me then back at Alcide. "Do we still have a problem, Mr. Herveaux?"

"Not at all, little girl." Fucking Alcide, I can only imagine what he said, cause I know he started this shit.

"Fuck off," she snaps and moves to get up.

"Stop," I grab her shoulder, pulling her with me when I sit in the chair Pam just vacated. I can see if Pam starts moving around the house from this spot so I pull Sookie down on my lap.

"I'm not going to get between you two; you'll need to work this out on your own. Now hand me a fucking beer, Brother." I give Sookie a quick kiss while he gets the beer. I'll get both sides of the story later and don't want to ruin my night further after the shit that happened to my daughter.

"I should get going," Alcide says after a long silence.

"Stay," Sookie says, "I'll go inside."

"Neither of you are going anywhere, both of you shut up and stop being big ole babies, it's annoying." I have a beer in one hand and the other one on Sookie's exposed thigh, tracing patterns with my fingertips. Alcide hasn't actually seen us together without Pam present and his eyes are trained on my hand, making me stop my movements.

"Sorry, it's just weird to see you two like this," he says when he snaps out of his little trance.

"You're going to have to get used to it, Al, it's happening." I look down at Sookie and she's smiling at me, her eyes are twinkling in the moonlight.

Somehow we move past the awkward and settle into a comfortable conversation, Alcide and Sookie of course are still making snide comments at each other, but at least they can laugh at themselves now. Around two a.m. Alcide is close to passing out so we all get up and go in the house. He crashes on the couch, and Sookie follows me upstairs and into my bedroom, locking the door behind her.

"So you want to tell me what happened out there?" I ask, kicking my shoes off.

"Long story short he thinks I'm using you, I'm not good enough, and too young. He loves you and wants what's best for you, I'm not mad. I get it. But he needs to realize I'm not using you, and not too young. I don't know if I'm good enough, but damnit, I'm trying so hard to be." Her eyes are full of unshed tears and I gather her in my arms, shushing her.

"You are so, so, good for me, Sookie. He's always going to be overprotective of me. Honestly, he does like you. I think he just wanted to see how you would react."

"Well he got a reaction, alright," she giggles quietly against my chest and I pull her face up to mine, kissing her softly at first, then deepening it.

I unzip her dress and let it fall to the floor before helping her out of her bra and panties. As soon as she's naked my clothes disappear and we settle on the bed.

"I need you to be quiet, remember that," I remind her then cover her mouth with mine while rubbing my erection through her folds.

I sit up on my knees and grab one of her legs to hook over my shoulder. I grab my shaft telling her one last time to be quiet and use my tip to outline her lower lips. I split her lips and watch as I easily glide through her pussy. She has her own hand over her mouth trying to be quiet and loses the battle when I shove into her core, slow and deep. I'm arched over her body, thrusting in faster as time passes. I rest a little more of my weight on her and use one hand to cover her mouth, holding my body up with the other.

The only problem is it feels _too _good and I'm getting ready to cum whereas she's nowhere close to finishing. This sucks ass.

"Touch yourself, Lover," I command and she snakes a hand between our bodies to rub her own clit. I have to look down to watch and that's a fucking mistake. Two more thrusts and I burst inside of her. Again, she's still not done.

With my semi-hard cock still inside I grind my pelvis down over her hand, causing a shit load of friction. I can feel how close she is and reach down to push a finger in alongside my cock, stretching her even more. Her hand is still working her clit otherwise I would've taken over... ah, that's it. She reaches her own golden moment and cums all over my cock, preparing me for round two.

She cleans up after orgasm number three for both of us then silently sneaks into her room and I'm so spent I'm out before my head even hits the pillow.

* * *

"You're naked mother fucker," I wake up to Alcide bouncing on the side of my bed.

"Yeah? And?" I grumble. "Get the fuck out."

"You fucked her while I was in the house and I didn't get to watch. Not cool," I can hear the smile in his voice and smell the coffee as he sets it down on my night stand.

"Not my fault you passed out. She was down to let you watch," I laugh and pull the blanket over my waist as I roll over.

"You're a liar; I already chastised her about it. Pam is still passed out, Sook is on the counter and my ass is going home. Just wanted to say bye," he claps me on the shoulder and leaves my room.

I groan and get up, I want more sleep. I pull on a pair of sleep pants and grab my coffee. Before heading downstairs I check on Pam and she is indeed knocked out, snoring even and she doesn't snore. When I reach the kitchen, Sookie is still on the counter with a box of cereal and walk up to her. I set my coffee down, remove the cereal box from her hands, and grab her hips to pull her to the edge of the counter.

"I don't like knowing you're in the house and waking up without you," I whisper then kiss right below her ear, making her shiver.

"It's our only option right now, and I don't like it either," she says.

This time I move in and kiss her lips. My hands move around to caress her lower back and hers wrap around my ribcage. My tongue peeks through, searching for hers and they meet, dancing to their own rhythm. I move my hands up to her hair, I'm grinding my growing erection against her center when I hear someone clear their throat.

"I'm not gone ten seconds and you guys are going at it like a couple of horny teenagers," Alcide grumbles, making Sookie giggle and me want to kill him. Things were just getting good.

"Back so soon, Brother?" I ask, turning my torso around, not willing to show Alcide the effect Sookie has on my lower body.

"Yeah, forgot my mom is in town and staying at my place. I need to prepare myself for that shit, so I came back in. I shoulda let you guys continue so I could get my free show." This time Sookie is not laughing, she pushes me back slightly and jumps down from the counter.

"I'm going to go shower," she gives me a quick peck and takes off up the stairs to the guest room. It has a Jack and Jill bathroom it shares with Pam's room. A few minutes later and I hear the shower come on.

"Damn, she's like Viagra," Alcide laughs. "I heard her going to her room so I know you guys were at it for a while."

"Can we not talk about this right now?" I grumble and take a drink of my coffee. "What's Mamma H doing in town?"

"Fighting with Papa H and needed a break. Seriously, they should just get a divorce already. They fight more than anything. I know as their child I should want them together, but I think they'd be better off." He's right, his parents are so shitty to each other, but I know they would be miserable apart.

"It's how they love each other, Al. Your dad would flounder without your mom and vice versa."

"I know, it's just shitty." He reaches into the fridge to grab a bottle of water and hops up on the island, just like Sookie normally does. "I'm sorry about last night too. It's hard to wrap my head around. I see the way she looks at you and I know she's in just as deep as you are."

"What did you say to piss her off so bad?"

"Nothing I want to admit to. I blame the beer," he grins.

"You run your mouth no matter what, so that's a lame ass excuse." I turn to pour another cup of coffee and start a new pot. By my calculations Pam should be up within the hour and Sookie didn't have coffee breath so she'll need some too.

"I'll try to be better," he promises.

"No you won't, but I love you regardless," I wink and lean against the counter, taking note that the shower stopped. She's naked… mmm, maybe she is like Viagra, sexy little… shit, must stop now.

"You're thinking about her naked aren't you?" Bastard knows me all too well.

"No."

"I am too," he laughs.

"What's so funny?" Sookie asks as she walks back into the kitchen, looking absolutely edible, barefoot in a pair of cut off shorts and a tank top that hide next to nothing.

"We were just imagining you naked and I think Eric came," Alcide offers, making me spit my coffee all over the counter. "I'm not gonna lie, I got a semi."

"You are such a perv," she laughs, rolling her eyes. Thankfully she deals with him better than most girls do.

"You walk around wearing shit like that, what do you expect?" Valid point.

I pull Sookie to me, her back to my bare chest and kiss the top of her head. I suspect Pam will be knocked out for a little while longer so I'm not really worried about the PDA's.

"It's the middle of summer and it's hot, what do you expect. I'm not covering everything and sweating my balls off just because you can't keep your mind out of the gutter."

"I'm a guy, Sookie, a straight guy. I'd check you out no matter what." I really don't know how I feel about this right now. Should I be mad at Alcide for openly checking her out? I guess no since he's always done it. I'll talk to Sookie later to see if it bothers her.

Ah fuck it.

"I swear to fucking Christ Alcide I'll gouge your fucking eyeballs out myself if you don't stop." This little threat gets Sookie's attention and she whips her head around to look up at me, I can't really decipher the look in her eye, but the one on Alcide's face lets me know he knows I'm serious.

"Sorry, Sookie, someone has his panties in a wad. We can continue our playful banter some other time." He says without taking his eyes off of me.

"Calm down, Eric, he's just teasing," she tries to soothe me.

"I know and it's getting old. He knows better, he can fuck with me all he wants, but you're off limits." I shouldn't get this worked up. I know they're joking, I know this is how they've always worked. Other than the uncomfortable tension from last night, it's never been a problem.

"I'm going to take a shower," I tell them I need to remove myself from the situation before I lose it completely.

I pass Pam on the way out of the kitchen ignoring her mumbled "good morning".

"What's up my dad's ass?" I hear her ask, greeting our guests. Alcide has some smart ass remark, but I'm too far up the stairs to hear him.

I need to figure this out before something happens that I'm not prepared for.

* * *

**Yep, Eric is trippin' but he'll get his head out of his ass soon enough. Thank you again for all of the reviews and support you're all amazing!**


	11. If you weren't so wise beyond your years

**Brought to you super late, sorry. I've had a busy busy day! Breast cancer walk and pedicure and like a million things in between! **

* * *

I get out of the shower and I'm no closer to figuring anything out. I'm all fucked in the head over this girl. I'm getting mad at my best friend, way too overprotective of her and it's not good, not good at all.

I grab my phone to put it on the charger and notice I have a message. It's from Sookie.

S: I had to go, I wanted to wait till you were out so I could say bye, but my brother called and I couldn't stall any longer. I'll miss you.

Well shit. I don't even get to say bye to her. I wonder if Al is still downstairs.

E: I'll miss you too, Baby. Sorry about flipping out.

I go back into the bathroom and finish my morning routine. There's a knock on the door just as I slip into a pair of camouflage cargo shorts. "Come in," I yell from the bathroom.

"Sook left," I hear Alcide from the other side of the room.

"I know, she messaged me."

"You wanna talk about it?" he asks, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I don't know what to say. I don't know what is wrong with me and why I'm acting like this," I admit.

"You're in love with her." Plain and simple in his eyes.

"I can't honestly say that I am though, that's the rub."

"I can," he leans back on his hands. "I've seen you in love, you forget that. It looks good on you for the most part, but you can be a real dick when you feel threatened. You're a fucking lion, and you protect what's yours even if it doesn't need protecting." Sookie doesn't need protecting is what he's getting at, at least not from him.

"I don't feel threatened by you; I have no reason to lash out like I did."

"Look, man, I'm a fucking sexy mother fuckin' beast. You know that Sookie doesn't care about age. With these big green eyes, and my ruggedly handsome good looks… you see me as competition. That's all there is to it. You know I would never step on your toes, but I will push the shit out of you and you know it."

"You're right," I sigh. "You are a sexy ass mother fucker."

And just like that, my friendship is back on track and I'm feeling better about the situation. I still can't say I'm in love with her though.

* * *

Another week goes by, between work for me and work plus school for Sookie we've not been able to see each other and I hate it. Pam has noticed something off about me, but doesn't know the reason and I feel like shit for not telling her. I just don't know how she will react, and I'm a firm believer that you shouldn't tell your kids _everything _and this is one of those things you keep quiet about. You know, the torrid love affair with her BFF... just an awkward topic if you ask me.

My phone rings pulling from my thoughts and I look at the display to see its Sookie.

"Come over," she breathes before I have a chance to say anything. "Gran just left and she'll be gone for a few hours."

"On my way," The cafe is fairly close to Sookie's house so it won't take me long to get there.

"Sorry, I just know we don't have a lot of time. I didn't mean to be so―"

"Stop it, Baby, I'm on my way," I cut her off. "We aren't busy right now anyway."

"Okay, see you in a few." We hang up and I race out the back door, ignoring Alcide when he asks me where I'm going.

I pull up in front of Sookie's house a few minutes later and she's waiting at the front door. She closes it behind us before greeting me properly with a toe curling kiss. If I wasn't already hard as a rock, this kiss would've done the job. My genius girl is wearing a dress so we don't have to worry about taking a lot of clothes off in case Adele decides to come home early. That would be even more awkward than Pam catching us.

I run my hands up her thighs, under her skirt and when I reach her ass I find it bare. I move one hand up, searching for panties of some sort and there are none there. Jesus H. she's never gone commando for me. I like, no love, it.

I also love the fact that I have long arms and I run a finger down the crease of her ass all the way to her pussy until I find her opening. She's drenched and ready for me.

"Mmm, so wet already?" I purr against her lips.

"Been thinkin' about you," she pulls back and nibbles her bottom lip. "And possibly touching myself _while _thinking of you."

"Oh yeah?" I growl, she nods, her lip right back between her teeth. "You're going to have to wait for me next time so I can watch."

I push my middle finger inside of her pussy and kiss her again, making her moan into my mouth. She breaks the kiss and turns away from me. She grabs the hand I just had inside of her and sucks on my middle finger, tasting her own honey. "Come on," she whispers, "To my room."

She leads me through her home, this is the first time I've really been in here and I really like it. Very homey, very Sookie even though it's technically her Grandmother's home.

We make it to her room and I push her down onto the bed, climbing on top of her. She's frantically trying to get my pants undone and I'm sucking on her collarbone, my fingers are back between her legs so I know she's good and ready for me. She gets my zipper down and pushes my pants down around my thighs. I pull my own shirt up and line my cock up with her opening. We both let out a long, satisfied groan when I drive into her.

I go deep my first thrust, then shallow, alternating and it feels fucking amazing. She brings my face down to hers for a punishing kiss and I let my tongue slide over hers as I pound my cock into her tight sheath. This is a hard, somewhat rough coupling. I reach down and grip her hips hard, I'll probably leave bruises with my fingertips, but neither of us seems to care at the moment.

I'm slamming in, our hips meeting with a slap, over and over until it happens. I look to my left and see a picture of Sookie and Pam at sixteen on her night stand. Hell, I took the picture. I immediately stop my thrusting and I don't know if my beginning to go soft is good or bad. I'm buried inside of grade A pussy, that feels like it was molded to fit my cock perfectly. But I see my daughter and I can't go on. I look down at Sookie with an apologetic look and slide out of her.

"What's wrong?" she sounds nervous. "Did I do something?"

"No," I shake my head and crawl off of her.

"Then what?" She follows my gaze and realizes what happened. "Seriously? We stopped for _that_? A five year old picture of me and Pam?"

"Sookie, could you continue to fuck in front of your parents?" she shakes her head no. "Then you can't expect me to do this when it hits me that I'm fucking someone eighteen years younger than me, and you're my daughter's friend. Baby, I'm supposed to take care of you." I reach out and stroke her cheek. "And not..." I don't know how to finish the sentence.

"Sook, I have to go." I jump off the bed and pull my pants up.

"Just like that? You're leaving... is this... over?" I can't answer that. I honestly don't know.

I give her a long look, taking in her disheveled appearance. She's pulled her skirt down, but her hair is a mess and her cheeks are flushed a gorgeous red color. She looks fucking stunning, but I cannot and will not fuck her with the reminder that she's my daughter's best friend two feet away. Maybe this is a bad idea? I don't know, but I lean over the bed to give her a kiss and she turns her head so I catch her cheek.

"Okay," is all I can say. I make sure I have my keys and leave the house.

What the fuck did I just do?

I lock myself in the employee bathroom when I get back to the cafe and clean up. I can't even process what just happened. I care for the girl a lot, but what am I doing? She's just a baby, and I don't think sneaking around like this is healthy for either of us. I'm not one for flings, and I don't know if I can see a future with her. I'm not too old for more kids, but I will be soon enough and what if she wants a family. I don't feel right giving that to her so young, because ― not that I'm imagining having a family with her ― I can't let her lose her young adulthood like I did. I don't regret Pam for a second, but I would've waited if it were up to me.

Shit. I don't know. This is all too much, too soon.

I walk out of the bathroom and find Alcide leaning against the wall in front of me.

"What happened?"

"I walked out in the middle of sex. I saw a picture of her and Pam and I freaked the fuck out," I tell him.

"Hmm, you're thinking she's way too young, your daughter's friend. Not sure what you were thinking in the first place? Yada, yada, yada?" He guesses correctly, I nod. "So I should tell you I've been doing a bit of thinking in my down time."

"And? What do you have for me?" I need all the advice and fucked up Alcide wisdom I can get right now.

"Fuck it. Yes, she's younger, but you only live once and what if she's the one? Sure, she probably isn't, just a passing thing to get you back into the game. Pam will find out eventually and there will be a big blow out halting whatever it is you have going dead in its tracks and you'll probably go separate ways, never to look back again." He pauses and gives me a long look before continuing. "But there's that chance that she is it for you. Pam will get over it ― I'm already over it. You'll both be disgustingly happy and call each other schmoopsy and shit. I already see how you look at each other, and it freaks _me _out so I can only imagine how you're feeling not to mention how she's feeling. Talk to her, Brother. Make sure walking away is what's best for both of you before you fuck something up realize too late that she's it, but she's already moved on. Let's face it, she has the opportunity to give that pussy to anyone she wants and she chooses your old ass, and your wrinkly balls... she likes you, a lot."

I hear a snicker and we both whip our heads around to see Sookie standing in the back hall with us. Shit, how much did she hear?

"Sook," Alcide nods at her and starts to walk away. "I'm telling you this again so he can hear it. You fuck him over, and I don't give a rat's ass that you're a fucking chick. I will murder your sweet little ass, slowly and very fucking painfully. _That _is a promise."

"Hmm, good thing being murdered isn't on my to do list," she gives Al a sweet smile and pats his shoulder as he walks past.

"How muc―"

"Ninety-three percent of it," she winks. "He's right, ya know. It is _your _old balls I want... can we..."

"Talk? Continue our fuck fest in my office? Yes, come on," I grab her hand, making her giggle and we disappear into my office. We need go clear some shit up; I also need to finish getting her off ― not necessarily in that order.

* * *

**Hope you liked… and thanks again for everything! I'm beat and going to bed. **


	12. If I've gone overboard

To avoid any more freak outs I flip the picture I have of the girls on my desk down before I sit in my comfortable leather chair. I pull Sookie down onto my lap so she's straddling me.

"Should we finish what we started?" she asks, leaning in to kiss my chin.

"Hmm, I think I like the sound of that."

"We can talk afterwards," she whispers and reaches between us to unbutton my pants.

"You know Alcide knows what's going on in here, right?" I hope that little fact doesn't put a damper on the situation.

"From what I overheard Alcide approves of what we're doing in here. Hell, he probably wishes he could join," she laughs and stands up to pull her panties off.

I grab her hips before she can straddle me again to keep her standing. I turn her around so her back is to me and run my hands up her legs to grip her ass. So firm and round like a peach I just want to bite it. I pull her hips back and place my hand in the middle of her back to push her down. I flip her skirt up and do exactly what I want. I sink my teeth into the warm flesh of her ass, not hard, but enough to make her groan and wiggle against me. I bite the other cheek and run my hands over her smooth skin.

We don't have a lot of time, but the door is locked and Alcide knows not to bother us so I'm not too worried. I lean forward from my spot on the chair and flick my tongue over her clit, then drag it up to her opening and push in. She tastes so damn good; I could do this all day. I pull back and use my fingers to probe her core, making sure she's ready, even though I know she is. I stand up; pull my dick all the way out and run my tip around her clit. I replace my fingers with my cock and push in to the hilt and use my well lubricated fingers to stroke over her rear hole, making her jump just a little.

"Shh, it's okay," as I'm thrusting in and out I push my middle finger into her ass and slowly extract it before pumping back in.

"Oh God, Eric that's so good," she whines.

Yes, it's very fucking good.

I use my knees to help her spread her legs farther apart and snake my other hand under her body searching for her nub. I find it swollen and so sensitive she cries out as soon as I touch it. I have to shush her again while I run my fingers over her lower lips and back to her clit.

It takes all of ten seconds of this before she orgasms, biting into her own arm to keep quiet. I keep fucking her ass with my finger and grab her hip with my other hand to use as a handle and pound into her hard and fast until my own orgasm rips through me. I pull out and sit down in my chair, grabbing the cleansing wipes I keep handy out of my drawer I clean her up then myself and tuck away before turning her to sit on the edge of my desk so she's facing me.

My hands are absentmindedly running up and down her thighs as I look up at her, not really sure where to start. That was a pretty awkward fuck up earlier.

"So, ah... anal play and biting, huh?" I figure I should break the ice with something that will either make her laugh or turn her on again.

"Who would've thought?" She cocks an eyebrow at me with a shy grin.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have run out like that." It's true; I should have at least talked to her.

"I get it, I should've been more understanding," she shrugs, which is also true.

I grab her hips and turn her so she's sitting on my lap again with her back to my chest and her head drops onto my shoulder. Neither of us wants to be the one to bring up what we're doing in case the other wants to end it. I move her hair and kiss her neck then rip the Band-Aid off. "Should we continue this?" I say, just above a whisper.

She's quiet and I start to freak out inside again. I know this would be the best time to end this little affair since I know my feelings are starting to grow. Stopping now would be the easiest thing for my heart, but I don't think I'll be able to be around her for a long, _long _time if we do end it.

"I want to," she nods slightly and I let out a breath, wrapping my arms tighter around her waist. "Do you... want to, too?"

"Yes," no hesitation at all, I want this, I want her.

"Okay," I'm not looking at her face, but I can hear the smile in her voice and it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.

"This is an exclusive thing right?" She knows I'm not dating anyone else, but who knows what she's doing when she's away from me. I mean I trust her, but I have to hear it out loud.

"Very exclusive, for me anyway."

"Me too." My phone rings before we can discuss anything further and I laugh when I see its Alcide calling.

"What can I do for you?" I answer.

"I just fired Dawn, she's a fucking cunt and I don't like how she was talking in front of customers." He huffs on the other end. This means I have more paperwork to do.

"Lovely, I'll get things started. I'll be out in a minute."

"Cool, give Sookie an extra wet kiss for me," with that he hangs up.

I turn to Sookie and grab her face. I press my lips to hers and slip my tongue into her mouth, teasing her tongue. My hand finds a home on her left tit where I run my thumb over her stiffening nipple. "That was from Alcide," I say, breaking the kiss.

"You're terrible," she says, playfully slapping my chest. "He's good to you though, I appreciate him even though he's a fucking pervert."

"Me too, he's always been like that." I give her one last kiss, just as passionate and perverted as the last, if not more so. "That was for me, I gotta get to work though, Alcide fired Dawn."

"Oh, God I hated that girl, good riddance," she says getting up from my lap.

"She was always nice to me, I didn't have a problem with her," I shrug.

"That's because she wants to fuck you _and _Alcide ― probably at the same time, so of course she's gonna be extra sweet around you. If you two weren't around she was a class A bitch to everyone." I wish Sookie would've said something sooner.

"Well she's gone now, plus she never had a chance with either of us."

"I know," she winks as she bends over my lap to kiss me one last time. "See ya later."

She walks out and Alcide comes in a few minutes later. He takes a deep breath and starts to sing, "I smell sex and... candy."

"Get out, Asshole," I laugh and throw the staple remover at him.

He sits in the spare chair instead and proceeds to tell me about Dawn, and his reasoning for firing her. After he lays it all out I let him know he made a good call, I have a no cunty bitch policy that apparently she broke. As it turns out the straw that broke the camel's back was her walking past my office at one point and bitching because the door was closed and she knew for a fact "the little blonde whore" was inside. I know that's not a good reason to fire someone, but according to Al, he's been building up quite a case on her for some time.

On with the paperwork!

* * *

"Do you think you can get away Friday and Saturday?" I ask Sookie when Pam goes to the restroom.

"I can try, why?" she looks at me from her seat on the other end of the couch. We're watching a movie together to calm down after a long day for all of us.

"Let's get out of town; we can go to the beach or something." I just want an excuse to have Sookie parade around in a bikini all day.

"I'll work on it and let you know. It's Pam I have trouble with, and won't it look weird if we're both gone?"

"She won't even know, hell I can tell her I'm with Al and she won't think twice about it. Plus I don't answer to her, remember that," I wink and we both look over when we hear the bathroom door open.

"What?" Pam asks when she comes out since we're both staring at her.

"Nothing," we say at the same time and go back to looking at the TV.

"Sook, are you staying tonight?" Pam asks Sookie.

"I wasn't planning on it, why?"

"I think I'm going to bed. You're welcome to stay though, you know Dad doesn't bite." At this Sookie turns beet red. _Dad definitely bites, and Sookie loves it._"And I know you love this movie."

"Oh, okay. Good night." Pam waves a good night to me and heads up to her room.

"So?" I probe.

"Yeah, I'll find a way. School is out now and I can get those days off at work no problem," she tells me.

"Good, am I being too pushy?" I suddenly feel like I'm begging her to go.

"Not at all, I love our time together. Plus I could use some time away from here, and who better to go out of town with?" She reaches over and grabs my hand. I want to yank her over to me, but Pam has been gone two minutes, she could come back any time. "Now if only Pam would go to sleep we could have a little time right now," she laughs.

"We could always leave," I shrug. "Not necessarily together, but if we end up in the same place..."

"I'll text you," she whispers and stands up, quietly coming to give me a quick kiss.

She leaves and five minutes later I get a text message telling me to meet her at the movie theater, apparently we're seeing some obscure shit that I've never even heard of. Well, if I have my way ― which, let's face it, I always get my way ― we won't be watching much of the movie.

* * *

**Thank you all again for all of the amazing reviews! I'll give you one guess at what the next chapter will entail! lol**


	13. Hike up your skirt a little more

**Pretty lemony, this one…**

* * *

I walk into the theater and find Sookie just where she said she would be, in the back on the left side of the theater. Looking out there are only three other people here, but it is a Tuesday night. This having a girlfriend that you can't tell your kid about sucks. I lose so much sleep, but it's so worth it, she's worth it.

"Took you long enough," she whisper yells when I take my seat next to her. The seat arm is up and she snuggles into me.

Of course the first thing I do is wrap my arm around her shoulder and slip my hand into the top of her shirt. Sookie has amazing tits, and I get the privilege of fondling them whenever I feel like it, and right now I feel like it. She's wearing a low cut tank top that's had me drooling all night. I'm plucking her nipple when the previews finally start and Sookie turns her head so she can look up at me. Fuck, she has a look in her eyes that screams fuck me. I don't know if I can, but she'll definitely be getting off, that's a promise.

What I don't expect is for Sookie to reach into the top of my basketball shorts to grip my cock and run her thumb over my head. I turn my head, burying my face in her hair and I can't stop the heavy breathing her gentle touches are causing.

"Sookie, Baby, you need to stop that," I groan into her ear.

She looks up at me and pulls my cock out of my shorts. She then drops her head and takes me between her lips. I'm torn between wanting her to stop and forcing her head down farther. The hand I had on her nipple is now resting on her back and the other one is on top of her head, guiding her as she sucks my dick. Jesus, this feels good. And fuck, the movie hasn't even started. One of her hands slips down between my legs and starts to gently caress my balls and I'm almost done for. How did she get so good, so fucking fast?

She comes up, holding my shaft and starts sucking and licking just my head, while she still has a soft hold on my nut sack. She moves my cock out of the way and leans even farther down to lick my balls, then sucks them into her mouth one at a time as she strokes me. I'm so fucking close it hurts and I tell her.

With one last look she closes her lips around my length and sucks, hollowing out her cheeks. Her head is bobbing up and down, her fingers are applying the right amount of pressure and I'm done. I lose it and cum in long spurts down her throat, enjoying every second of her swallowing my release.

When she's done she tucks me back into my shorts and sits up. She rests her head on my chest, but I'm having none of that. I grip her hair, pull her head back and crush my lips to her red swollen lips. I don't wait for her, I plunge my tongue into her mouth, tasting myself. My hand drifts down her body, from her throat to her nipples, ultimately stopping at her pussy. She's wearing a skirt - thank fuck - and I start rubbing her slit through her panties.

"I want to eat this pussy so fucking bad right now," I growl into her ear, making her gasp. I could do it, but it would be completely obvious and I don't feel like going to jail tonight.

I lick her bottom lip and push her panties to the side so my fingers can freely glide through her slick folds. If sucking my dick made her _this _wet, then she's screwed. We'll have to move seats soon so she's not sitting in a wet spot. When my tongue breaches her lips I slide one long, thick finger into her depths then pull it out completely. I break the kiss and sit back; bringing my wet finger to my mouth so I can suck her honey off of it. I groan at the taste and Sookie's practically vibrating at my side. I plan on getting her off, but again we're in public and I'm not down to be arrested so I want to be a little more discreet about it. Sucking her face off while obviously pounding my hand into her is not the plan.

My arm drops from around her shoulder and lands in her lap. I let my fingers dance up her thigh to her center. Her panties are still pushed to the side and I rest my palm over her clit, using it to rub back and forth. She spreads her legs for me and I dip one then two fingers into her juicy cunt and start fucking her. From an onlooker it looks like we're watching the movie from this position. I glace down at her and she has her bottom lip between her teeth, trying to hold in the sounds that are begging to come out. She wraps her hands around my wrist and pushes down. I take that as my cue to shove in deeper and I start scissoring my fingers as I pull out before shoving back in.

I feel her muscles start to tighten around my fingers, signaling her orgasm approaching. My cock is on his way to hard again and I _really _want to fuck her, but I can't. I press my palm into her clit a little harder and I feel her body tense up. She crosses her legs, stopping my movement and has a death grip on my arm. She's so fucking gorgeous when she cums it aches to look at her.

Finally she lets me go and I excuse myself so I can go wash my hands. When I come back she has indeed moves down a couple seats which makes me laugh a little. Poor girl, but I still have a hard on to deal with.

"I can sit on your lap," she whispers, stroking my length through my shorts.

"I'm fine," I shake my head and kiss her, removing her hand in the process. "What are we watching anyway?"

"I have no idea, I just looked at the time and got the first one," she giggles and I wrap my arm around her again.

I'm scared to touch her too much; I may say fuck it and throw her down on the seats to fuck her. I'm still hard and ready to go. Aren't I too old for this shit? I _feel _like a teenager again with her, and I don't know if that's good or bad. Maybe it's not anything, it just is. Still, I can't sit through this fucking movie with her practically sitting on top of me. We either need to leave or put space between us, and I don't want space. I want to touch her as much as possible all the time.

"We need to go," I tell her and get up, grabbing her hand to pull her along with me.

"Oh, okay," I hear her behind me as I lead her out of the theater and to my car.

"I'll bring you back for your car later," I say, opening the passenger door for her.

"Where are we going?" she asks as I pull away.

"Not sure, I just needed to be out of there and inside of you."

"That's acceptable," she laughs. "My Gran is probably asleep so we can go to my house."

"Nah, I would feel better with Pam down the hall. I know where we can go."

There's a place along one of the bike trails we can park and not be seen. I'll definitely feel like a teenager again, but that's okay. I drive the fifteen minutes and park in the back of the lot along a row of trees. "Backseat," I tell her, we get out and meet again in the backseat of my SUV.

I sit back and watch as she slithers her panties off after I pull my shorts down. Just the thought of having her warmth wrapped around me is enough to make me hard as a rock. God, I still want to taste her, but I'm too fucking tall to not make it awkward. Ah ha!

"Lean over the back of the seat," I tell her and she does after giving me a questioning look.

I lean in and take a long lick from top to bottom, dipping my tongue in as I slide past her opening. It's exactly what I needed. I spend a bit of time sucking on her clit while pumping my fingers in and out of her center until she's spasming and crying out my name. "Mmm, perfect," I groan when I pull away from her.

We reposition so she's lying on the seat and I have my body arched over her. I don't waste time; I line my cock up and thrust in. I have to pause once I'm in so I don't have my moment too soon. See, fucking teenage boy again. She has one leg over the back of the seats and the other going between the front seats. Her arms are wrapped around my back and I'm pounding into her hard and deep, swiveling my hips just a little to create a little extra friction.

"Fuuuuck," she growls, turning me on that much more. She's so goddamn cute and sexy I can't stand it sometimes.

I can feel her getting closer as I drive in deeper and deeper on each stroke. Her walls are working on dragging my orgasm from me, she feels fucking good. I slam in one time and grind my hips against hers, rubbing over her clit in the process. That does it, her body starts to shake, and she lets out a string of incoherent obscenities – I think. But the way she bites her lip then reaches for my face so I can kiss her is what does it for me. I cum – hard and I collapse on top of her. She wraps her arms and legs around me, holding me close and tight.

"Oh. My. God. Eric, that was well worth skipping out on a movie I'd never heard of," she laughs against my chest.

"Definitely," I kiss her, and pull out so I can take her back to her car.

* * *

"I don't want you to go home," I tell her before she gets out of my SUV.

"I have to, can you imagine what Pam would do if she found me on your bed?"

"She'd shit a brick, I know… we need to tell her eventually," I remind her.

"I think I want to tell my Gran," she looks nervous.

"Of course, do you want me there when you tell her?" I offer. It's only fair that I endure her wrath, since I know she's going to have a fucking cow.

"Nah, I need to tell her alone. She will want to talk to you though."

"I know, maybe we can take her to dinner or something. I do feel better with her knowing before we go out of town." I know I would want to know if Pam was going out of town with a man, or anyone for that matter.

"That works, providing she doesn't try to castrate you," she shrugs. She isn't joking…

"Not cool, not at all. If she comes anywhere near me with a sharp object I'm taking her down." At this Sookie laughs, but I'm dead serious. I will not hesitate to cut a bitch for threatening my manhood – Sookie's Gran or not.

"She won't really do anything, she'll be fine… I should get going."

"I know," I hate this part. "I'll see you Friday?" I reach out to stroke her cheek, brushing her hair back then lean in to kiss her.

"You will," she mumbles against my lips then gets out.

I follow her home since it's on the way to my place and wait until she's in the house before driving off. I was protective of Sookie before, simply because she's my daughter's person and I love her dearly for what she's done for her since Aude died. Now, though, there's a whole new level of protectiveness that's beginning to take over. I'm not quite sure how this new development makes me feel.

* * *

**Thanks again, I'm still completely blown away by the response… **

**For my MailBoy readers, I have a new chapter in the works! With any luck I'll have it posted this week, but no promises. **


	14. Oh I watch you there

**I'll warn you, there is a part below that took me by surprise when I wrote it… just so ya know. Also I live in Northern California so all of my characters do too… that way if I have them go somewhere, it's usually somewhere I've been. **

* * *

"So... uh... I don't know how to tell you this," Sookie says, biting her bottom lip.

"Just say it, Lover," I move to stand between her legs, she's sitting on the counter while I get things together for our trip. Pam is at work so Sookie doesn't have to worry about being caught.

"Gran's pissed, like _pissed_, pissed. Like it's probably best if we don't take her out to dinner pissed, cause she might pull her shotgun on you pissed." Fuck.

"Well, I expected she wouldn't be happy, Sookie." Let's be honest, if Pamela brought home a man my age, I'd kill him for even looking twice at her.

"I did too, but not like this. She said she knows she can't stop me from seeing you since I'm over eighteen, but she will not approve." Oh hell, she's crying now.

"Shhh, don't cry," I wipe her tears away, then cup her face in my hands. "I'll talk to her."

"She wants to rip your balls off, Eric. There's no talking to her. She's being so unreasonable." I kiss the tip of her nose, then wrap her in a tight hug.

"She'll calm down, I promise. Let's just enjoy the beach trip and worry about Adele when we get back." I know putting this on the back burner probably isn't the best idea, but I need to think of how to talk to her. Adele needs to know this isn't just a fling for me; I just need to make her see reason.

"I just hate this, Eric. Her approval means everything to me―"

"And we'll get it," I cut her off before she can get even more worked up. "Does she know you're with me this weekend?"

"Yeah, she hates it. I feel so guilty."

"Do you want to cancel? We can go talk to her together; I'll even wear protective covering over my balls." She finally cracks a smile. "There's my girl, I love that smile."

"No, you're probably right; she just needs to let it sink in." She tilts her head up to kiss me, and fucks me up by nibbling on my bottom lip. We'll never get on the road if she starts this.

I reluctantly pull away and finish packing the stuff from the kitchen I'm bringing along. It's early in the day still and we're packing a lunch and stuff for tomorrow so we don't spend a shit load of money on food. Not to mention the boardwalk has nothing but deep fried every-fucking-thing and I try to stay away from too many fries foods. If Sook wants it, more power to her.

Sookie took a cab here so we didn't have to worry about her car, and she helps me load everything into my SUV before we hop in and get on the road. I'm taking her to Santa Cruz for the night, I know usually when she and Pam go to the beach it's in Bodega Bay. Once they had a long weekend in Monterey, but it was so overcast they weren't able to enjoy the beach. Santa Cruz she can enjoy, plus they have the boardwalk with rides and stuff so we'll have a blast.

I booked us a room at the Dream Inn; it's a beach front hotel that she will love. I know she loves to tan and this way she can tan from the balcony or actually go out to the beach to tan near the water. Either way, she's going to be in a bikini and I am not complaining one bit.

"Where are we going?" she asks when I merge onto I-80 towards San Francisco.

"Santa Cruz, it's sunnier than SF and the beach is cleaner," I advise her.

"Really? Like to the boardwalk? Like where they filmed some of The Lost Boys? Really!" She's jumping in her seat now, clapping her hands.

"Yes, _that _Santa Cruz," I reach across the console to rest my hand on her bare thigh.

"You're so awesome!" she exclaims. "I can't wait. Are we going to ride the Big Dipper?"

"The Giant Dipper, yes Lover, if you want to we will ride it. I'm not a fan of wooden roller coasters, but I'll do it for you." I give her thigh a little squeeze and she removes my hand so she can kiss the back.

"You're so good to me," she whispers, turning my hand to kiss my palm now.

"You deserve it." She really does, she's been amazing the last couple months. Surprising as shit too. She's really brought me out of the awkward little shell I've been living in since Aude died.

"I can't believe this, Eric. Whatever it is we have going is insane, and surprising and I love it," she says quietly. I can practically see the gears turning in her head.

"What are you thinking about?" I imagine it's us, since we're the last thing she talked about.

"Us."

"What about us?"

"Just... us, you have to know how crazy this is right?" I nod. "But I can't help myself. It's like I _need _to be with you. It's not just sex either; I'm scared that's what people will think this is ― for both of us. You make me so disgustingly happy though. I can't put my finger on it, but something is here. Something shifted that night, ya know?"

"I can honestly say I do know." I move my hand up to tuck her hair back, and stroke her cheek with my thumb before resting on her thigh again.

The drive is nice, California is a gorgeous state and I love the scenery. Sookie actually falls asleep in Fairfield, shortly after we're on the road, but I don't mind. It gives me a chance to watch her without feeling like a creeper. Her lips are parted slightly; her hair is cascading around her face, and down her shoulders like a goddess. She didn't put any makeup on today, and I'm not complaining. Her eyelashes are naturally a little darker ― especially for a blonde, and the way they brush against her cheeks makes me want to reach over and run my thumbs over them. I could touch her all day, every day. She's so very beautiful; it almost aches to look at her.

"Are you staring at me?" she asks softly.

"I'm driving."

"I can feel your eyes on me," she slowly opens her eyes and looks over at me.

"Nah, I've been watching the road the whole time, I swear," I crack a smile as I tell this little fib.

"Weirdo. Where are we?"

"San Jose, we're almost there. Thirty minutes give or take," I tell her.

"Good, I'm ready to stretch my legs and get some sun." She reaches in the back seat and grabs a bottle of water, then plays with the radio. "You good with Country?"

"Uh... I've honestly never given it a shot. Go ahead." I am a lover of music, no matter what genre.

I take a moment to listen to the words to the song that's on and it gives me pause. I glance at Sookie and I'm taken back to a time and place I'm not exactly proud of. When Pam was four, Aude and I had been together just over five years and I was in a bar, barely legal. I had a rough patch after turning twenty-one where I drank more than I should have as a father and husband. Anyway, I was sitting on a barstool next to Alcide ― whom I'd only been friends with for a couple years at the time ― when a gorgeous blonde made herself at home in the stool on the other side of me. She introduced herself as Sophie-Ann and proceeded to flirt... a lot. Being drunk, stressed out with a four year old and a wife that I couldn't seem to get along with, work and just about to graduate college. I gave in, I'd been with five girls before Aude and I knew I wanted something different at the time, so when she asked me to go home with her I accepted. I slipped my wedding band off and got in her car with her. As we were walking out she stopped and asked if my friend could join us. I looked over at Alcide talking to a girl that looked like a prude and promptly walked over to tell him I have a sure thing that wants to fuck us both. The golden rule was in full effect that night. Alcide and I did things to Sophie that I'm not necessarily proud of, but she begged for more. We walked out two hours later and didn't say a word about it. To this day we've only talked about it once and that was two months later when I told him I told Aude.

It was the only time I ever cheated and we took a long time to get through that mess, but eventually we did. She learned to trust me again and I always told her when I felt like things were falling apart between us. Aude and I were solid, scary solid. She should've walked away the night I told her; instead she looked at me with tears in her eyes and asked me if it was the only time. Once I said yes she asked if I would ever do it again and I told her truthfully I couldn't even if I wanted to. Hell the guilt ate me up so bad I woke her up at three a.m. to tell her.

When the song ends I turn down the radio and start talking. I tell Sookie the whole story and she is quietly listening. I feel my eyes start to get a little wet and Sook reaches over to hold my hand.

"Baby, you were young. We all make stupid mistakes," she tries to soothe me. That makes me think that I might be Sookie's big mistake. I can't say it though, I don't want her to have a sudden realization that I am. Right now I'm in a place with her that makes me want to know where else we can go.

Thankfully we arrive at the hotel before I can work myself into a tizzy over her comment. I know she didn't mean anything by it; I just have a disgustingly overactive brain.

Once we're checked in Sookie changes into a white bikini with little red cherries all over it. The top is a halter that ties between her breasts; the bottoms don't show too much, and have the same ties at her hips. I want to eat her alive. Instead I pull my shirt off; I'm already wearing black board shorts so I don't need to change.

We step onto the boardwalk hand-in-hand and it feels good. I like being able to show her off as mine and I don't have to worry about running into my daughter or any of her other friends, or heaven forbid Sookie's Gran. I still need to figure out how to deal with Adele, but I'll worry about that later. Right now I just plan on having fun with my girl.

* * *

**The song is Let it Rain by David Nail**

It's hard to find the perfect time to say something  
you know, is gonna change everything  
Living with the shame, it ain't nothing like the pain that I saw on her face  
Now me and my pile of things  
that she threw out the window, Drowning next to me  
No seven years of good can't hide the one night I forgot to wear that ring

So let it rain, let it pour, she don't love me anymore, Just let it come down on me, let it come down on me, Every word, let it hurt, even more than I deserve, Let it come down on me, let it come down on me, let it rain

last thing I remember was the unfamiliar taste of someone on my lips, It's too late to turn around, When the shades start coming down, The guilt you feels the last thing on your mind  
So let it rain, let it pour, if she don't love me anymore, Just let it come down on me, let it come down on me, Every word, let it hurt, even more than I deserve, just let it come down on me, let it come down on me, let it rain So let it rain, let it pour, if she don't love me anymore, Just let it come down on me, let it come down on me, every word, let it hurt, even more than I deserve, just let it come down on me, let it come down on me, let it rain, Ooh let it rain, ooh let it rain, just let it rain, just let it rain, ooh let it rain

* * *

**There we have it kids, they are in Santa Cruz… Eric had a not so savory moment with Al and another woman and Gran is pissed… next up… actual beach time. **

**So sorry about the lack of review replies! Been BUSY**


	15. I'm bare boned and crazy for you

"Sook, are you sure you want to go on the rollercoaster in just a bikini?" I question. I'm not so sure it's a good idea.

"I'll be fine," she argues.

"Your tits might pop out! Wooden rollercoasters aren't exactly the smoothest ride," I tell her as we step into line for the Giant Dipper.

"Sure, like you would mind. Don't you always want them bare anyway?"

"Not in public, in case you haven't noticed I don't do well with other guys looking at you. Right now _a lot _of guys are looking at you." I've growled or glared at more than one mother fucker since we've been walking around. I would never tell Sookie what she can and cannot wear, but I will gouge an eye or two out if I need to.

"You should be proud, not jealous. I'm not trying to beat girls up for looking at you," she says, wrapping her arms around my waist. "Believe me, bitches are catty and I guarantee I can get into a fight faster than you. I won't though; _I _have you, not them. They can ogle your body all day every day, but _I'm _the one that gets to touch it."

"I know, I get it, I just don't like it." I didn't have this jealousy with Aude ― not that I'm comparing Sookie with Aude, they are very different women. It's just an observation.

"Well I don't either, now deal with it," she winks and stands on tiptoe to kiss my chin.

We finally get our turn and just as I suspected, I'm not impressed, but at least Sookie's tits stay covered. I have to buy the ride picture in the end for a few reasons. One, she looks hot as fuck. Her tits aren't out, but bouncing up when the camera shoots and two, I don't have any pictures of the two of us since this whole thing started.

"That was so fun!" Sookie bounces at my side, clapping her hands. The smile on her face is worth every shitty second on that rollercoaster.

I pull her face to mine and kiss her, right in the middle of the boardwalk. The heat beating down and people surrounding us, I place my lips on hers, but don't take it farther. A simple lingering peck on the lips, so sweet, so sexy and I get to do it without worrying. No thinking, no listening for the door to open, none of it. When I pull away Sookie has a dazed look in her eye and her arms wrap around my waist.

"What was that for?" she asks.

"Because I could," I admit and kiss the tip of her nose.

"That's reason enough for me," she kisses me one more time and we go back to walking down the boardwalk toward the arcade.

"Do you want to go to the beach?"

"Sure," she smiles again. I can't remember a time when I've seen Sookie smile this much and it makes my heart ache in a good way.

We go back to the hotel room to get the beach blanket and towels before heading toward the water. We set up about twenty yards from the shore. I offer to apply suntan lotion and as I'm rubbing it over her back I start to think this was a bad idea. Touching her skin makes me want more, I want to untie her bikini and ravage her right here on the beach. I don't of course, I somehow manage to finish the task and lie on my stomach next to her. I'm glad I'm on my stomach since Sookie decides to lotion me and my cock isn't listening very well when I tell him not now.

We fall into an easy conversation talking about everything from the weather to music, to the books we've read and everything in between. At some point we go silent and listen to the sounds of the waves and people milling around us. Kids are playing in the water and parents are yelling. Sookie starts giggling at something and all of the other sounds fade away, all I can hear is her. She can't see me staring at her through my sunglasses which is probably good, but I take her in. She's smiling so big she's showing almost all of her perfectly straight teeth. Her hair is piled high on her head and I can already tell she's getting a bit darker, she'll be happy with that. I'll be happy with the tan lines.

"Stop staring at me," she says without looking at me.

"No, I like it," I'm not going to try to hide it. "Does it bother you?"

"Not really, I just like seeing how you'll try to talk around it and not admit it."

"Come here," she's sitting up now and I've moved to my side.

I reach up, grabbing the back of her head and pull her down for a quick kiss. "Water?"

"Sure," she whispers against my lips then jumps up and takes off running. Sookie running... yeah, no words for that.

After the lust from watching her bounce settles I get up and Chase after her, catching her just as her feet hit the water. I pick her up and keep running right into the Pacific Ocean, stopping when the waves hit my chest. If I put her down now the water will probably be just above her head. Instead I turn her around and she wraps her legs around my waist, and her arms around my neck.

"You're hard," she observes and reaches one hand between our bodies to rub my erection.

"I had to watch you run," I shrug.

"We're deep enough in the water, you could just move my bottoms over and... you know," she whispers, nipping my neck.

"Not with kids around, Lover. I want you, I do... bad, but we can't." That doesn't mean I don't grip her ass and push her against my hard-on.

"Mmm, well then we need to go back to the room soon," she moans and I know her clit is being rubbed against through her bikini bottoms.

I don't respond or make a move to get back. I put her arm around my neck again and use my own hand to rub against her nub. I press a little harder and move my fingers from her clit to her opening over the fabric. I can feel how hot she is, and I can only imagine how wet she's going to be when I _do _fuck her later. Right now though I just want to get her off.

She loosens her legs a little so I have better access and I cup her mound so my fingertips are resting on her ass. From this position I can continue to rub her clit. I move my thumb back and forth quickly. A fresh wave of heat fills my hand and I pull her in to rest her head on my shoulder. Her breath is fanning over my neck, coming out in short bursts.

"That's my girl," I whisper when her legs and arms start to tense up.

"Oh, shit..." she whines as her orgasm hits. "...so good."

"You'll get it so much better in the room," I tell her, laughing a little as I move my hand out of the way and hugging her tightly to me.

"Mmm, I think we need to get out of the sun for a while," she looks up at me; I can almost see her eyes twinkling under her sunglasses.

We leave the water; I let her down once the water is to my knees. We quickly fold the towels and blanket then make our way back to the hotel. Again, Sookie's hand is in mine the whole way and it makes me smile.

"You hungry?" I ask just as we step into the room.

"A little," she pauses, "no, a lot. Yeah, we should eat."

I go to the little fridge, thinking I'm going to fix a late lunch for us when Sookie scoffs. "What are you doing?"

"Making lunch?" I'm a little confused; she just said she's hungry.

"Sit your ass down, Mister." she points to the bed and I hang my head a little to move to sit. Feisty Sookie scares me a little, I'm not gonna lie. "I don't get to do this at home. You know I can't sit there and watch you make me stuff when I know you're probably tired. Not to mention you do too damn much for me, just... let me, please."

"Yes'm," I laugh and lie down in the middle of the bed.

The next thing I know I'm waking up and it's dark outside. The only light is coming from the bathroom and Sookie isn't in the bed with me. I stand up and stretch my limbs then walk toward the bathroom, where I'm sure to find Sookie. And I do.

She's sitting in the giant tub surrounded in bubbles, reading a book.

"Sleep well?" she asks me without looking up.

"I did. Sorry, I didn't know I was that tired," I walk in and she hands me the book so I can set it on the counter.

"It's okay; I took a little nap too. I've only been in here about five minutes. There's room for you."

I strip my shorts off and Sookie leans forward, making room for me. Mmm, the water feels good as I sink down into the tub with my legs coming up to rest against the sides of the tub. Sookie settles back against me and I wrap my arms around her chest and shoulders, kissing her temple.

We soak in silence, I'm still too tired to talk and Sook seems content to bask in the warmth of the water. I'm okay with that too. I can't remember the last time I was this comfortable with another person. Aude and I didn't have too many intimate moments like this. Yes, we had sex, but quiet time never happened even when Pam was old enough to not need us every few minutes. I hate that she never got to experience something like this; it makes me feel like I was a shit husband.

"Baby, get out of your head," Sookie's sweet voice pulls me from my thoughts.

"Sorry."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks, and I don't. I don't think talking about my dead wife while we're naked is the best idea.

"Not really, my mind just wanders." I give her a tight squeeze and kiss the back of her head.

"Do you want to go back out to the boardwalk, or stay in tonight?"

"It doesn't matter; we can take a night walk along the beach if you want. I still need to eat," I remind her.

"I stopped making your sandwich when I saw you were passed out. I swear I've never seen anyone fall asleep that fast," she giggles and shifts so she's kneeling in front of me.

The water cascading down the front of her body makes my cock twitch. Her tan lines are prominent and I practically start salivating. "Don't move," she gets out of the tub, water still dripping from her body and it takes every ounce of self-control not to chase her and tackle her.

When she comes back she has a scrubby thing and body wash. She gets in the tub again and smiles, pouring a shitload of the body wash on the puff. She gently starts to wash my chest, then up over my shoulders. "Lean forward," she whispers and I do.

I wrap my arms around her waist; her breasts are in my face so I take the opportunity to lick her rosy bud while her hands scrub down my back. I bring my hand up to cup her breast in my palm as I suck and tug on her nipple. She rests her hands on my shoulders when I move to the other one. I look up at her and she's watching my every move, nibbling on her bottom lip; it's sexy as hell.

She cups my face in her hands and tilts my head up to kiss me. Her lips are soft and accepting as I slip my tongue into her mouth. She moans as my hands slip down her body and around to rest on her ass ― so firm and round, I just love it.

"Touch me Sookie," I growl against her lips.

One of her hands moves down my chest, between our bodies and wraps her hand around my shaft. She doesn't stroke me, but gives me a light squeeze and runs her thumb over my head. My lips have found a spot just under her ear that makes her shiver and me smile. She surprises me when her hips shift and I suddenly feel her sliding down my length. I didn't realize she was ready to go already, I was looking forward to a little more foreplay, but I'm not complaining.

"Oh," I grunt, God she feels good.

She begins to move up and down, taking more of me each time and my grip on her ass gets a little tighter. If we move too fast the water will slosh out of the tub and I'm not sure I feel like cleaning that up. Her tits are softly bouncing in my face and I can't help myself when I take her nipple into my mouth and suck. I just want to taste every inch of this woman, always.

I pull the plug with my toe and stop her, making her whimper. I move my hands up to her hips from her ass and hold her to me, fully impaled on my cock.

"Let's finish this in the shower," I grin and nip at her chin. Slow just isn't working for me at the moment.

* * *

**Sorry to leave it there… the next chapter is mostly lemon though. I hope you liked and I'm sorry about the lack of review replies. I wasn't busy at all at work, but still seemed busy if that makes sense… off to the gym now! **


	16. In your eyes, love, it glows

**Le continuation...**

* * *

We don't make it to the shower. As soon as we're out of the tub I lift her and set her on the counter. Her legs come up and wrap high around my waist, closer to my ribs and I slam in without thinking. She's bracing herself with her hands on the edge of the counter and I have a firm grip on her hips. Water is dripping everywhere, but I truly don't care at this point. My only thought is how good she feels, how right her pussy is for me. I love it; I could happily fuck Sookie for many, many years to come.

My eyes are trained on the spot where our bodies meet and I'm dangerously close to cumming, but I know she isn't just yet. I pull out and drop to my knees, Sookie's legs instinctively hook over my shoulders and my mouth is attached to her pussy all in a matter of seconds. I push my middle finger in just far enough to hit her magic spot and tongue her clit, flicking up and down, then sucking her nub and her lips. Sookie's hands thread through my hair so she can hold me in place, and her heels start to dig into my back, but it feels fucking great. My dick is still hard as a rock for her and as soon as she cums I'll be inside of her again; letting her pussy suck me into her depths.

"OhGodOhGodOhGod!" she cries out over and over again as her orgasm rips through her.

She's mid orgasm and I stand up again, her legs are still up on my shoulders. My girl is fucking flexible and it's hot as hell. With my finger still pumping in and out, I slide my cock back in alongside it and move them in time with each other for a minute. When I can feel she's getting close again, I remove my finger and slide it down to her lower hole, then slowly press it inside. Oddly enough I'm not really interested in actual anal sex, but I will finger her ass all fucking day. It feels good for her, and I like the fact that it's a little taboo, just like our relationship.

My other hand is now pressed against her lower abdomen, with my thumb rubbing tight circles over her clit and I can feel how close she is again. I don't know where my stamina suddenly came from, but I'm nowhere close to ready now. Sookie hooks her feet together behind my head and uses her hands as leverage to grind against me more. Yep, she's very fucking close.

"Cum for me, Lover," I growl, making her whimper, then bite her bottom lip. I can feel her eyes on my face, but mine are still on our joined bodies. I'm fucking mesmerized by her gorgeous fucking cunt.

When she has her second moment, I pause to let her catch her breath. Once she's calm enough I pull her off of the counter and turn her around telling her to lean on the counter. She does... perfectly. She arches her back, pushing her ass out and rests on her elbows. I grab her hips, like the handles God intended them to be and push into her again. Oh yes, I will be cumming very fucking soon. There's something about this position, something in the way her tight pussy holds onto me that has me almost instantly ready to explode. I hold back though, I need my girl to cum one more time before I do.

I look up and meet Sookie's eyes in the mirror, which is sexy as fuck, then reach under to tap her swollen nub. It's so slick and hard I know it won't take long... I'm right. As soon as she cums a third time I start slamming in hard, deep, and deliberate. She knows I mean to _fuck _her now; we made love in the tub. My cock swells and I let out a roar when I release my hot seed deep inside of Sookie. I shiver through the aftershocks before pulling out and resting my softening cock in the crease of her ass.

"Oh, fuck," I pant. "That was fucking perfect."

"Mmm, yes it was," she has a lazy smile on her face that I just want to kiss off. She always looks edible after a good fucking.

I pull her up so her back is flush with my chest and kiss her neck. "Thank you, Baby; you're so fucking good to me."

"I try," she giggles.

Without another word I turn the shower on and as soon as the water is an acceptable temperature I pull her in with me. I press her back against the wall and kiss her. If this were The Princess Bride, this would measure up with one of the five kisses. It's hot and passionate our tongues dancing, our hands are exploring and the heat of the water all threaten to make me hard again. If I get hard again, I will be fucking her against the shower wall, no apologies. It would again be straight up fucking. I don't get to worship her properly when we're at home so I plan on being buried balls deep in Sookie as much as possible this weekend.

Fuck it; I'm hard enough from this seemingly never ending kiss. I grab her ass and lift her up so she wraps her legs around my waist. Before she can say a word I'm completely sheathed inside of her wetness and I start thrusting my hips, pressing her harder against the wall. Her moans are louder than I've ever heard and that's with being muffled by my own mouth as I devour her face. I hook her legs over my arms and drive in harder, rubbing my pubic bone against her clit each time.

I break the kiss and suck and lick her neck until I reach her ear. "Is this good, baby girl? Do you like it when my cock is going deep and slow like this?"

"Yesyesyes," she cries out.

"Fuck, you're fucking gorgeous when you're in ecstasy. When I'm filling you... you're most beautiful when you cum. Are you ready to cum for me?" I ask, barely above a whisper.

"Mmhmm," she's not talking apparently, that doesn't stop her inner walls from fluttering and holding onto my shaft as I fuck her.

I don't even have to make a move, she just does it. She cums all over my cock, pulling my orgasm from me in the process.

I rest my forehead against hers as we calm down. I'm softening inside of her and my breathing is still a little ragged when she tilts her head to kiss me. It's sweet, the exact opposite of our coupling, but much needed. I gently settle her back on her feet and as soon as she's stable I take a step back so we can actually clean up. I turn to grab the soap and she wraps her arms around me from behind, resting her head against my back.

"I'm going to miss this when we go back," she whispers, then kisses the middle of my back.

"Me too," I lift one hand from my abdomen and kiss the back of it.

We clean up and exit the shower. By the time we're done it's closing in on ten thirty and I know everything is closed so we eat and snuggle into bed - naked. Sookie has her head ok my chest, a leg thrown over my thighs, and I'm twirling the ends of her hair, just listening to her breathe.

"What do we do about Gran?" she asks, breaking the comfortable silence we've settled into.

"Sweetie, I don't think there's anything we can do. She will have to come to terms with it in her own time. I plan on talking to her to let her know where I stand in all of this, and hopefully she accepts it. She may not and we need to be prepared for that," I shrug the best I can from my position and kiss the top of her head.

"Is this really more than just sex for you?" she moves to sit up on one elbow, her other hand is now tracing patterns over my abs.

"Sookie, you know me. You know I'm not one for casual flings," I remind her, hell if I was she certainly wouldn't have been the first person I even kissed in the last four years.

"I know... it's so hard to wrap my head around, you know. I still have trouble believing _you _actually want _me._"

"God, you're insane," I chuckle and pull her up for a kiss. "Insane, beautiful, funny, you name it, Crazy girl, you're it."

"You watch your mouth, Mister. I'm not insane," she exclaims, poking me in the chest and then I see a light bulb come on.

A slow, evil grin spreads across her face and the fingers she has dancing over my stomach dance their way to my ribs and she starts to lightly tickle making me squirm. "I knew you were ticklish!" she practically yells.

"I am not, I just didn't expect that," I counter and start to slowly inch away. I'm disgustingly ticklish.

"You're a big fat liar," she smiles and moves to straddle my waist. Mmm, this sucks. I hadn't even been thinking about sex, now her warm, moist sex is resting on my lower stomach. My cock is starting to twitch against her ass.

To stop her from tickling me I reach up to grab her breasts, palming them, testing their weight, and rubbing the pads of my thumbs over her rosy peaks. Her tickle mission seems to be on hiatus when she starts to rock her hips over me and nibbling on her bottom lip.

"You don't play fair," she groans with lust clouding her eyes. I said I would be fucking her as much as possible, and here we go, starting the next round.

"All's fair in love and war," I arch an eyebrow and buck my hips a little so my growing erection bumps her ass.

"Well which one is it? Love or war?" she moans a little when I pinch her nipples lightly.

"Does this look like a battle?" I'm avoiding telling her I love her since I can't truthfully say I am _in _love with her just yet.

She's getting ready to respond when I slip a hand behind her neck, gripping her hair, and pull her down over me, nipping at her bottom lip. My inner caveman comes out when I force my tongue through her parted lips. Her tongue is so soft, not fighting me. She lets me control the kiss and I move her head where I want it; my grip on her hair is getting tighter and I don't realize I have my other hand holding onto her ass, practically digging my fingers into her flesh. Shit, she'll probably have bruises later, but I can't bring myself to stop, and Sookie certainly is not complaining. As a matter of fact, she seems to like it if the way she's grinding against my stomach and responding to the kiss are any indication.

She surprises me when she breaks the kiss and starts licking and sucking down my neck. Her lips are so soft against my skin, making me shiver and groan. She finds my left nipple and starts to nibble a little.

Moving down, she trails her tongue along my abs and to the V of my hips. Next stop will be my... "Ah, fuck!" yeah, my cock is in her mouth now. Her hand is wrapped around my shaft and she's sucking and licking my head. It feels so damn good I could cry.

I look down my body, past Sookie's mouth on me and I see that she has her hand between her legs. So. Hot. Oh Lord.

"Make yourself cum, Sookie," I tell her and pull her head up so she can focus on fucking herself.

She rests her head on my hip and I can't see what she's doing, but I can tell her hand is moving feverishly through her pussy. "Mmm," she moans, placing open mouthed kisses over my hips and stomach.

"AhFuckfuckyesyesyes," she whines, then bites down lightly on my hip.

She's coming down from her high and I pull her up by her arms and settle her in on her side. I move down just far enough that I'm mouth level with her nipples; I start to suck and lick them at the same time I grab my cock and start to stroke. I pump my hand up and down, twisting and squeezing until I'm close to the edge.

"Rub your pussy again, Baby, I want to hear how wet you are. I _need _to hear my girl... help me cum for you." I say all of this with her tight nipple still between my lips. She complies and I can hear her fingers sliding through her wetness.

The faster she moves her hand, the faster I move mine and I'm so close. I normally cum inside of her and at the last minute I decide that's what I want now too. I rip her hand away and slither up her body; I'm buried inside of her tight cunt within seconds, pounding into her. I was close before I started and it doesn't take long before her pussy pulls my orgasm from me, quickly followed by her own.

Not a word is spoken between us, she looks up into my eyes and though neither of us is ready or willing to admit it, we share a moment where love is completely consuming us.

* * *

**Next up, Gran and Eric have a little talk-a-rino...**


	17. Ooh this could be messy

**Meet Gran! She's lovely **

* * *

I wait until Sookie is in the shower, getting ready for the day and I call Adele. I want to set up a time we can talk.

"Hello?" she answers on the third ring.

"Hi, Mrs. Stackhouse, it's Eric." I really don't know what I'm going to say to her.

"Mr. Northman, how can I help you? I trust my granddaughter is okay?" Oh hell, she's not happy.

"Yes, ma'am, Sookie is fine; I'm calling to see when you're available. I want to discuss my relationship with Sookie. I know how much your approval means to her, and I want nothing more than to see her happy," I tell her with complete sincerity.

"She said you haven't told Pamela yet, how do you think she's going to react? Is her approval needed too?"

"I would like her approval, but this isn't about Pam. Sookie loves my daughter, yes, but she loves you more. I don't want to see her hurting, and right now she's distraught over your reaction to our relationship." I'm starting to get irritated, even though it's not fair. She has every right to her opinion.

"How did you expect me to react, Mr. Northman? How would you feel if Pamela brought home a man twice her age and expected you to be okay with it?" Valid point.

"I would at least hear her out, and give him a chance. I trust Pam, just as you should trust Sookie. As much as I hate to admit it, they're adults. _Sookie _is an adult and you know me, I'm not some random man off the street." I'm starting to raise my voice and I know I need to calm down.

"You're right, I do know you and I would expect better from you. You are to protect her, treat her no different than you would your Pam. At least that's what you promised me four years ago. I do not, and will not condone what the two of you are doing. It's not right, Mr. Northman, not right at all. Good day, sir." With that, she hangs up.

I'm so fucking frustrated right now. All I want is for Adele to listen to me, I could give a fuck about what she thinks of me as a person, but I need her to accept us. I can't handle seeing Sookie so upset over this; furthermore what if she listens to Adele and stops seeing me just to make her happy? I know what she's saying now, but what happens when we have to spend a week or two apart and her Grandmother gets under her skin? At this point I just can't handle that. My feelings have grown so much over the last two months... I just... I won't be able to take it if I lose her.

"Hey there," Sookie snaps her fingers and waves her hand in front of my face. "I called your name three times, where were you?"

"I called Adele," I blurt out.

"Shit..." She sits down on the bed next to me. She looks beautiful and I just made her frown. She's still gorgeous frowning, but I want her smile back. "How did it go?" I just arch an eyebrow. "Right, not well."

"God, Sook, she really got to me. She threw out the fact that I told her once that I would protect you just as I would Pam," I tell her, reaching out to pull her to me. I just need her close right now.

"And you do, you always have," she says the last part just above a whisper.

"I know, I don't know what it will take to get through to her. I need her to give us her blessing, for your sake, not mine. I don't give a fuck, you're my girl and that's that. I just can't stand to see you miserable; I can't deal with Adele making you feel that way." She snuggles deeper into my side and wraps her arm around my waist.

"Thank you, Eric. You have no idea what that means to me." I kiss her forehead and tighten my hold around her shoulders.

"Are you ready?" It's a quarter to nine and I have a little surprise for Sook, I'm taking her to Fisherman's Wharf for a few hours before we head home. Sookie is a huge seafood fan and I'm going to take her for a big bowl of clam chowder. I can really do without it, and I will refuse to kiss her until she brushes her teeth, but she'll be happy and that's all that matters.

"Yeah," she gets up and closes her bag while I grab my keys and wallet. I put my bag in the car before I called Adele, but Sook had hers in the bathroom with her.

"I got that," I take the bag with one hand and wrap my other arm around her shoulders.

"Where are we going?" she asks once we're on the road.

"SF."

"San Francisco?" she quirks an eyebrow over her sunglasses with a small, shy smile playing on her lips.

"What other SF would I be talking about, silly girl?" She gives me a blindingly beautiful smile now that makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Why are you so amazing?" she whispers, then takes her seatbelt off to lean over the console and kiss my jaw.

"Purely selfish reasons, the rewards for my amazingness... well, they're unparalleled," I give her a quick kiss then look to the road again.

"Ah, smooth talker," she giggles and settles in her seat again.

Thank fuck traffic isn't bad getting into San Francisco, we make fairly good time. An hour and forty-five minutes and we're parking. It's almost lunch time so we go straight to The Franciscan Crab Restaurant. It has gorgeous views of the Bay and Sookie is beside herself she's so excited. All I can do is smile, it makes my heart ache in the best possible way to see her this happy.

Sook orders clam chowder in a bread bowl, and I end up with a cheese steak after a long "discussion" about my unwillingness to try seafood again. I just don't like it, I don't imagine eating it in San Francisco will make me start liking it, but Sookie has other ideas.

After lunch we go for a walk along the Wharf, still holding hands like we've been doing for the last twenty-four hours any time we're in public. It feels so good to not worry about being judged, or caught. I don't want it to end. We need to just tell Pam and get it over with, but at the same time I'm scared. I can't even begin to imagine how she's going to react, and I really don't want to ruin the girls' friendship. So here we are stuck between a rock and hard place. This blows.

"We should get home," Sookie reminds me. I'm not looking forward to the two hour drive seeing as I'm just going to be miserable without her once we're there.

"Would I sound too whiny if I said I don't wanna?" She laughs at me when I stick my bottom lip out.

"Aww, Baby, as cute as your boo-boo lip is, you need to suck it in before your face gets stuck like that," she squeezes my hand before continuing. "I couldn't have sex with you if your face was stuck like that... your sex face is way too fucking hot."

"Now who's the smooth talker?" I cock an eyebrow and open the door for her.

* * *

I'm sitting in my office the Monday after we're home when Alcide walks in.

"Did you tell her you love her in Santa Cruz?" he asks, plopping in the chair across from my desk.

"No."

"Why not? I'm sure everything was all romantical and shit. Perfect time, right?"

"Not that I have to explain it to you, but I can't say that I am _in _love with her just yet. Yes there is a shitload of lust and I have love for the girl, but its fucking too soon, now cool your fucking balls and leave me alone about it." I look back to my computer screen, I'm working on payroll and Alcide knows it irritates me when I'm interrupted.

"Ooh testy, testy," he cracks a smile and flips me off before getting up to leave the office. "Adele's here to see you, fucknut."

"She is?" Adele is the last person I would expect to visit me at work, especially under the circumstances.

"I'm assuming she knows you're fucking her granddaughter. She's clearly pissed and if I'm being honest, she scares the shit out of me."

"Send her back... should I go out there?" Shit, not sure what to do here.

"Hell, you might need witnesses." Alcide really does look genuinely concerned.

"Witnesses for what, young man?" Shit again, Adele caught us! The terrified look on Alcide's face is priceless.

"Um, I uh..." Not once, in seventeen years have I seen Alcide speechless. "I was... um... joking, Mrs... um, ma'am."

"Scoot," she shoos him from the office after giving him a skeptical once over. His giant ass bolts like lightning.

"Mrs. Stackhouse, the last time we spoke you made it pretty clear how you felt about me. Might I ask what brings you in today?" I know I should be nice, but my voice is sickly sweet, giving away my annoyance at her just showing up without announcing herself.

"And I still don't agree with you seeing my granddaughter, but we need to come to an understanding. I know she's an adult in the eyes of the law, but she's still my baby girl." I motion toward the chair in front of my desk for her to sit. This may be a while.

"I get that," I pause, not really sure what to say. "Here's the thing, Mrs. Stackhouse. This was never planned, when we first spoke and I let you know how things in my household run and how I would treat Sookie that was the absolute truth. I can promise I wasn't just waiting for the right moment, or even remotely attracted to her in a romantic way."

"I believe that, Eric. I don't think you're some kind of pedophile, I know you're a good man. That's why this is so hard for me. You've lived, you've raised a child. You have life experiences that Sookie has yet to enjoy. I don't want her throwing away her young adulthood for you ― for anyone." She doesn't so much look pissed, but disappointed and possibly a little scared.

"I don't intend to let her do that. I care about her... a lot. I want what's best for her as well, I always have... I just want it in a different way now." She looks at me, seemingly sizing me up, maybe just trying to figure out if I'm lying.

"What _are_your intentions? Are you in love with her? I know she cares a great deal for you, and I hope you reciprocate those feelings." I technically don't have any "intentions", but I don't know how to tell Adele this.

"I love her, yes. I think it's a little too soon to say that I'm in love with her." Same fucking conversation I keep having with Alcide. "I plan to do whatever it takes to make her happy, though. That's as much as I can give you at the moment."

"She told me about your weekend," she says after a few minutes of silence.

"It was wonderful."

"You make her happy." I think the fact that Sookie and I are serious is starting to sink in for her.

"She makes me happy," I tell her truthfully.

"I still don't like it," she reminds me.

"But will you accept it?" I'm not holding my breath, but one can hope right?

"I've thought long and hard, and for my Sookie, and Sookie alone, I will accept it. If you hurt her ― whether intentionally or not ― I will introduce you to the business end of my shotgun."

"I don't doubt that for a second, and I certainly don't plan on hurting her," I say as Adele gets up to leave. I feel a huge weight lift off my shoulders and another being dropped on when I remember we still have Pamela to deal with.

* * *

**Mmkay, so there may be a few days before I post again. I want to get more written so I don't feel like I have to rush on each chapter. I only have 3 banked at the moment already ruining my keep at least 7 rule… **

**I saw Battleship… just mmm is all I have to say…heading out to see Tesla now…**

**I've not been to the Wharf in a good 16 years and I was sick sick sick when I did go. I had to do some googling, I don't eat seafood either, but EVERYONE else in my life does so I get "the talk" about eating it allllll the time. **


	18. fills my soul with all the little things

**Thanks for your patience! I have one chapter and half of an outtake written!**

* * *

"I see you made it out in one piece," Al says, making me jump a little. He's leaning against the door jamb with his arms across his chest.

"I won't back down; she's the first person to make me feel like this... ever. Aude didn't even do this to me. Hell, it was never a secret that in the beginning I only stayed with Aude because she got pregnant. I grew to love and appreciate her over time." He knows this, but I feel the need to tell him again.

"So... you're telling me you love Sookie." This is not a question.

"For the last time, that's not what I'm fucking saying. If and when I do feel like I'm in love with her she will be the first to know, not your nosy ass." I look back at the computer screen, signaling I'm done with this conversation.

"I would say your grumpy ass needs to get laid, but I know that's not the case. Chill the fuck out, Brother, you're starting to be a dick, and I won't hesitate to check your ass." He's right, I think the secrecy and fear of how Pam will react is starting to get to me.

"I'm fucking stressed, man. Can you please give me a break?" I plead, he's too much sometimes.

"Have I ever given you a break?" he snorts, then leaves the office.

I get up and close the door so I can call Sookie.

"Hey there," she answers. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Adele stopped by to see me." I'm greeted with silence. "Yeah, I know." I laugh a little, "She doesn't agree with our relationship, but she said she will accept us."

"Really?" she asks quietly into the receiver.

"Really," I say with a little smile.

"How did you get her to agree?"

"I honestly don't know. I didn't even know she was coming by. I think she'd already made up her mind before she got here, and needed to hear my side of things."

"It's just such a relief. We got into a nasty fight when I got home, so bad I thought she was going to kick me out," she gives a humorless laugh.

"Well you know you always have a room at my place." Although it would be weird to live with her at this point, I would insist she stay with us.

"Thanks, I appreciate that. I'm just happy now!"

"Me too, Baby. I should get going though; I just wanted to give you the news." After a few goodbyes we hang up and I get back to work.

"Dude, what are you up to tonight?" Alcide asks as we lock up and head toward our cars.

"Nothing, why?"

"Mom is still at my place and I need a break. That crazy old bat is driving me insane." Alcide is just like his mother, he's getting a taste of his own medicine and I think it's hilarious.

"Come on by, you know it's boring. Pam is working nights now so it's just going to be the two of us," I tell him.

"What? No Sookie?" he asks.

"No she has to work in the morning so we aren't going to see each other tonight." I don't necessarily like it, but it is what it is.

"Alright, I'll meet you there."

As soon as I pull into the garage I send Sookie a text telling her I'm home, Alcide is over, and I hope she's having a good night ― oh, and that I miss the hell out of her. She offers to come over for a bit, but I don't know how Alcide will feel about it and let her know I'll get back to her.

"Honey, I'm home! Alcide calls as he walks in the front door. I'm in the kitchen grabbing a couple beers and a snack; I'm starving for some reason.

"In here," I have my back turned, but I can hear when he walks in. "How would you feel about Sookie coming over for a little while?"

"Depends, will I get to see her naked?" I think he's serious.

"Nope," I say, like he didn't just ask to see my girlfriend with no clothes.

"Well it would be a lot more fun if she was, but I don't care. I like her well enough and she's so easy to tease... are you going to go back into dickhead mode?"

"Depends on how bad you tease, and how vulgar you get." I say, being completely honest.

I shoot Sook a quick message telling her to come over.

* * *

"Get me another beer, Woman!" Alcide snickers and tries to hand Sookie his empty beer bottle.

"Are you shitting me?" she cocks an eyebrow. Sookie is the kind of girl that will happily serve her friends and family when they deserve it. I've never once asked her to do anything for me, but I know better than to tell her no when she offers. Alcide on the other hand, he's looking to get his ass kicked by the little blonde girl at my side.

"You're closest?" yeah, no backpedaling there sparky.

"You need to watch your mouth, Asshole," she moves out of the way of the fridge and jumps up on the counter.

"You suck," he winks and my mind instantly wanders to just how well she sucks. Damn, Pam will be home soon.

"Baby, text Pam and tell her you're here," I remind her. I don't want to throw Pam off when she gets home. Technically Sookie should probably get going soon, seeing as she has to work in the morning.

"Nah, I'll be gone before she gets home."

"So, Sookie..." oh Lord, who knows what Alcide has to say. He has the creeper tone in his voice.

"No, Alcide," she says automatically.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" He honestly seems offended.

"The answer is probably still no," she shrugs and takes a sip of her water.

"I don't think it would be, but that's just me," as he finishes he looks over at me. Oh mother fucker, he was going to ask her if she's in love with me. I can see it in his eye. What a dirty little shit.

"Well now I guess you'll never find out," she grins, then grabs my arm to pull me closer. I stand between her legs with my back to her; she wraps her arms and legs around me, then kisses my shoulder.

Alcide grabs another beer and hands me one as well. I wouldn't let Sookie drink even if she wanted to since she has to drive home. I look at the clock and see Pam should be home in another hour and a half or so.

"Sook, don't you have a birthday coming up?" I ask, I think I want to do something special for her, but not sure what.

"Mmhmm, two weeks," she pulls her arms back and rubs my shoulders.

"We gonna have a party?" Alcide asks.

"I don't really want one."

"Oh fuck that. We're going to throw the party of the century―"

"Al's birthday is the day after yours," I inform her, I'm pretty sure she already knew, just needed a reminder.

"And you think I want to have a joint party with you?" I can almost see the skepticism, and my back is to her.

"Fuck yeah, why wouldn't you?"

"Many, many reasons, Mr. H." She laughs and kisses my shoulder again. "I need to get home," Sookie whispers in my ear.

"Alcide, I'll be back in a minute," I smile and walk away, pulling Sookie so she has to hop off of the counter and follow me.

I lead her to my bedroom, I don't plan on doing anything, I just want a minute alone with her. I lock my door behind us, pick her up and toss her on the bed, making her giggle. I crawl on top of her and smother her mouth with mine. As my tongue probes her mouth, caressing her tongue, her hands start to kneed and massage up and down my back. I flex my hips so she can feel my growing erection. I hate that our time is so limited and Alcide is still downstairs. I want her so bad right now, even after fucking her countless times over the last few days.

I pull away from the kiss and rest my forehead on hers, breathing heavily. "God, I don't want you to go."

"I would stay if I could," she replies, then kisses the dimple in my chin.

I sigh and climb off of her, adjusting myself in the process. We leave the room, being in there no more than three minutes, and I walk her to the front door. She calls goodbye to Al and I give her one last searing kiss at the front door before I watch her walk to her car and drive away.

"Eric and Soo-kie, sittin' in a tree. K.I.S.S.I―" I punch Alcide in the shoulder before he can finish the song. "Ouch, fucker, that hurt," he whines, rubbing his shoulder.

"You deserved it." I walk back into the kitchen and start cleaning up the mess we've managed to make over the last three hours.

Pam walks in around ten-forty-five to find Alcide and I engrossed in a movie. Well Al is engrossed; my brain is stuck on Sookie, wondering how we'll get away for her birthday. If she were turning twenty-one I'd make an excuse to take her to Tahoe... "Brother, want to go to Tahoe for your birthday?"

A slow, mischievous grin spreads across his face. "That would be awesome."

"Pam," I call as she walks into the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"You and Sook want to come to Tahoe for Uncle's birthday?" I ask.

"I'll check, its Sookie's birthday too and I think she'd like that. Are we going to get a cabin?" We used to go up the hill as a family and rent a cabin when Pam was little ― Alcide always in tow.

"Yeah, I'll call tomorrow. Depending on the size of the cabin you girls may be able to bring a couple friends. Alcide and I will probably be at the casinos or a bar―"

"Or the strip club?" she laughs and comes back into the living room.

"I'm so down with strippers, E," Alcide pipes up.

"I know you are, we'll see." I can tell he wants to say something about Sookie letting me go, but knows better with Pam around.

Pam picks up her phone and calls Sookie. Five minutes later my brain is swarming with plans for getting away with Sookie while we're there. Maybe a store run, maybe Sookie will fake sick and Pam and their other friends will go to a club. Lord, I am a terrible father, I should want to spend time with Pamela, not try to get her to go out so I can fuck her friend. Not even fuck her necessarily, but be able to touch her, hold her, kiss her without being judged.

Alcide leaves a few minutes later and I run up to my room and shoot Sookie a quick text asking her if she's still up. She is.

S: Just got out of the shower. About to lie down.

E: Does that mean you're naked? Or in little skimpy pj's?

S: My Hello Kitty's.

Oh, I love those pajamas. I never thought about it before, but now when I think about them... mmm, they're a white tank top and short shorts. They leave zero to the imagination, thankfully she's always worn a bra with them around me.

E: Jesus Sook, the thought alone gives me a semi.

S: Yeah? What are you wearing?

E: Are you initiating sexting?

S: No, just want to get a clear image of you for later.

E: Later?

S: When I'm touching myself.

E: You're pure evil. I would love to see that.

A few minutes later I get a picture message from Sookie that damn near makes me drop my phone. It's a picture from her neck, running down the length of her body. I can see her nipples are hard and her hand is tucked into her shorts. Hard as a fucking rock now and I reply, telling her so.

I know she has to go to bed so I let her slide when she lets me know its bed time. I put my phone on the charger and take care of my hard-on before cleaning up and going to bed myself.

I know I'll see her before, but I can't wait to get away with Sookie again, even though there will be others around.

* * *

**This was a nice boring, transitional chapter... hope you liked, I'm still writing their time in Tahoe. Can you believe I'm over 600 reviews already! INSANITY I TELL YA! Thank you everyone so, so much! If I missed you're review reply its not because I didn't love it. I've been a busy girl the last couple days. **


	19. You come crash into me…

**Umm… lemons… enjoy…**

* * *

I love it when Sookie is off of work and Pam isn't. It's Thursday and Pam should be at work by now. I am taking "lunch" and meeting Sookie at the house. Our busy time is the morning, so I can usually get away around two if I need to.

I turn onto my street and see Sookie's car is already in front of the house. As I open the garage she gets out and follows me in, meeting me by my car door.

"Mmm, I missed you," she says, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing my chin. I'm barely out of my SUV.

"I missed you too," I reach under her and lift her by her ass, she wraps her legs around me and I finally move far enough away to close the door and I turn to press her against it as my lips meet hers in a punishing kiss that takes her breath away.

She looks and feels so good right now, I don't think I even want to go into the house. I may just take her against the car. She's wearing a pair of short shorts that can easily be moved out of the way.

"Inside," she mumbles against my lips.

Now that I think about it, the garage is awfully hot. I let her down and take her hand to lead her up to my room, locking the door behind us ― better safe than sorry, right?

"Naked. Now," I command and start pulling my clothes off, leaving them haphazardly thrown about the room.

By the time I'm fully undressed, Sookie is climbing onto the bed and her ass looks delicious as it wiggles while she crawls to the middle. I follow right behind her and kneel next to her head. I've never been really forceful about things in the bedroom, but again, this girl does something to me. I fist the base of my cock with one hand and grip the back of her head with the other. I lightly run my tip over her lips and she eagerly opens up for me and takes me into her mouth, making my eyes roll back.

"Mmm, so... good," I manage to get out as I thrust my hips a little.

Once I get my bearings I look down at her body and realize she has one hand between her legs, preparing herself for me. It's an absolutely gorgeous sight, but to be fair I move her hand out of the way and let two fingers slip through her folds, massaging her clit. Dipping into her core I'm able to feel how wet she already is. That coupled with the way her mouth feels sucking my dick makes me groan as she takes me deeper.

I don't want to cum from the blow job; I just needed to feel her mouth on me. I pull away, leaving my fingers in her wet folds as I reposition so I'm on top of her. I pull my hand away and grip the backs of her thighs so I can push her legs up. Without a second thought, I run my shaft through her center, and thrust him, deep and hard.

She cries out my name when I move her legs up and out farther, spreading her impossibly wider for me. She feels fucking fantastic; my eyes are trained on her bouncing tits, and I'm biting my lip.

"Harder!" she cries and as impossible as it seems, I am able to thrust a little harder. As I do, I slow down and grind against her on each in stroke.

I need to kiss her. I let her legs go and they immediately wrap high around my waist. Since I'm already going fairly slow, I continue my pace and my lips find the smooth skin on the front of her neck. I lick and suck, making my way up to her mouth. Her lips are so soft and welcoming, her tongue eager. I could kiss Sookie all day and never get tired of it.

I pull back so just my tip rests inside of her and I give quick shallow thrusts; only an inch or so of my cock moving in and out. My head is rubbing over her sweet spot each time I pull out, she gasps each time and I find myself completely enthralled by her mouth. I nip her bottom lip and drive in to the hilt one time, then continue my short thrusts. I can tell she's getting close.

"You ready to cum, Baby?" she nods, dropping her legs to the side and using her feet as leverage to pump her hips up toward me, trying to get more of my cock inside of her.

Finally, I let her have what she wants and I start slamming in, deep and hard, making her cry out my name. I fucking love the sounds she's making right now.

"Feels... so... fucking... good," she pants out, then pulls my face to hers again. We don't kiss, my mouth hovers over hers, our breath mingling. It's hot, and sexy... just fucking... erotic is the best word I can think of.

When she cums her whole body tenses up, her eyes screw shut and she's grinding her pelvis up against me. _Goddamn, this girl is good at what she does. _I thrust in four more times and I'm taken by surprise when I release deep, deep inside of her pussy. She's so warm, and moist ― well, wet. She's way more than moist ― my cock spasms and as I come down from my high I collapse on top of her. I feel a bit shitty since I'm so heavy, but when I try to move off of her she holds me tighter.

"Don't move," she pleads. "I love your weight on me, your skin..." I love it too, it feels pretty amazing.

I slide my cock out and kiss her chin, and neck telling her over and over just how gorgeous she is to me. She smiles and calls me crazy, but I'll gladly accept that stigma.

"_You _make me crazy, silly girl," I give her one last kiss and move off of her.

"Can I use your shower?" she asks after several minutes of silence. "I want to rinse the sweat off."

"Sure, I'm kinda stuck here for a bit. Moving is definitely out of the question," I laugh and she gets up to shower, giggling along the way. God, I love this girl.

She's so damn cute and... I. Fucking. Love. Her.

I love Sookie Stackhouse... Oh. My. God.

I quickly jump up from the bed and find Sookie leaning over to turn the water on. Sliding my hands around her waist from behind, I glide them up to her ribs and around to cup her breasts, before pulling her up to stand with her back against my chest. I'm not ready to tell her just yet. I still need to wrap my head around this new development before I can clue her in. I wrap my arms around her completely and hug her to me, dipping my head down to kiss her neck.

"Mmm, I thought you were too worn out to move," she playfully teases.

"Something about your naked ass walking away from me... it's great to watch, but I don't think I like being so far away from you." I whisper against her ear before kissing her neck again. "Mind if I join you?"

"I'd prefer it actually." By now the water is warm enough for us to enter the shower.

A rush of air leaves her mouth when I press her against the cold tile. My face hovers over hers, but I don't kiss her. All I can do is stare into her deep blue eyes, as she looks up into mine. My hands are on her hips and my chest is pressed against hers. I know it's not the euphoria of the recent orgasm; I realize in this moment I feel like this all the time, with or without her presence. I just need to think about her and my heartbeat quickens... it's definitely love, I'm terrified to tell her though, what if I scare her away?

"Come here," I whisper and cup the back of her head to pull her mouth to mine. I don't want to have more sex; I just need to be close to her at the moment.

The kiss is short and sweet, no tongue, just a lingering peck. "God, you're beautiful," I tell her, giving her one more quick kiss.

"You're pretty good lookin' yourself, Mister," she wraps her arms around my back and smiles up at me.

"Let's clean up, Al expects me back soon." She nods and we finish our shower. I try to keep it as PG as possible since we both need to get out of here soon.

Once we're redressed, I kiss her at my car door before I open the garage, I don't want to give the whole neighborhood a free show.

"I'll be by tonight to hang out with Pam," she advises me then we go our separate ways.

* * *

"Jesus, you must zero stamina," Alcide jokes when I walk in the back door of the cafe. "You were gone what... thirty minutes? Taking drive time, foreplay... it looks like you showered... carry the one." he does a little tally mark in the air. "Fuck, twenty-five seconds! I'm proud of ya little buddy!" Oh Alcide and his enthusiasm... or sarcasm, whichever. I've actually been gone almost two hours, and hadn't even realized it. Shit.

"Fuck you," I laugh.

"Eh, it's not like you'd be cutting into my schedule. Hell, that's a smoke break, well less," he deadpans.

"Baby, you couldn't handle this," I tell him and grab myself. Yes, we are fifteen year old males when we're together, I'm not gonna lie.

I don't hear his response as I walk into the office as soon as I say it. I have to place food orders for the next week and a half since we'll be gone for Sookie and Alcide's birthdays. As long as everything is in by five we'll be good and is five till four now so I need to hustle.

* * *

**Thanks again to everyone that reviewed and alerted, or added to faves! I love you all. I may take another posting break to get some more writing done. Maybe a day or two. I wrote an outtake that will post with chapter 22 and it took valuable writing time!**


	20. And I can't cope

**Hi-Ho-Hi-Ho… Off to Tahoe they go…**

**I'll warn you, in Tahoe there will be some underage drinking, no worse than anything I've added already. Also a lot of stuff happens, and the next 5 chapters at least take place there...**

* * *

Situations that are fucked up: riding in the car for two fucking hours with Alcide and Sookie, following Pam ― who's driving scares the shit out of me ― over the summit. Oh and guess who decided to get a boyfriend and bring him to meet me for the first time on this trip. Pamela, that's who. He's a little turd and I wanted to kick his ass at first sight, but Pam made me promise to give him a chance. He's the reason Sookie is riding with us, I offered so she wouldn't be the third wheel ― or so Pam thinks.

"Why didn't you tell me about that fucktard?" I ask Sookie, reaching over to grab her hand.

"None of that in my presence," Alcide pipes up and removes my hand from Sookie. I know he's just being an ass and really isn't bothered.

Sookie rolls her eyes before answering. "I didn't know about him."

"How? You guys talk about everything," Alcide says, he doesn't like him either.

"Well I knew she liked him, they work together, but I didn't know they started dating," she shrugs and turns so she can look at Al and me at the same time.

"There's something off about him, he's too fucking quiet and has a weak handshake," I grumble, watching the back of Pam's car to make sure he doesn't do anything inappropriate to my baby girl. Call me a hypocrite if you like, I say fuck you. That's my fucking daughter.

"He seemed nice to me―"

"I'm with Eric; he's got shifty eyes, that one." This is why I love Alcide; he's always there to back me up.

"You two are just being over protective. Seriously, would you have reacted the same if I'd brought him home?" Sookie is greeted with silence from both of us she bursts out laughing after thirty seconds or so.

"I fail to see how this is funny, Lover," I deadpan.

"It was a rhetorical question," she's still laughing.

"Little girl," the laughter stops and Sookie cuts her eyes toward Alcide. "Yeah, you fucking heard me. Rhetorical questions about you bringing home another guy when you're in some sort of fucked up relationship with my brother are not appreciated."

"It's not like I'm out seeing other men behind his back," she growls the last part, ignoring the comment on our "fucked up" relationship. "I'm nothing if not loyal to the people I care about, and I don't appreciate what you're insinuating."

"I don't give a flying fuck what you _appreciate_, I'm telling you straight up, some jokes aren't fucking funny." Lord have mercy on me. I have to spend two days with these two.

"Who's telling jokes? I'm simply trying to prove a point," her voice is getting louder. "The only reason you guys don't like Stan is because Pam brought him home."

"Now, now, kids," I cut in as I see Alcide getting ready to lay into her. I may love her, and stick up for her, but I'm with Al on this one.

"All I'm try―"

"Yeah, we get it, trying to prove a point, blah, blah, fucking, blah. _I'm _saying that might not be the best way to prove it." Alcide says, rather loudly I might add.

"Seriously you two, stop. I'll turn this fucking car around," I say, trying to cut the tension.

"Yeah and let Pam spend two days alone with that twat, I don't think so... well you would get two days with your girl, so you probably would..." Alcide trails off, with a slight grin. Sookie is still pissed at him.

"You're such a fucking tool, Alcide," she snaps at him. I don't think I like what this is turning into. There's no way I can handle them for the rest of the drive which is no more than thirty minutes, let alone the weekend.

"Fucking stop it you two," I yell, let me just say me yelling in a small space ― well anywhere, but especially in a small space gets your attention. "You two bicker like a Goddamn old married couple, or siblings or some shit and it's getting fucking annoying! Shut. The. Fuck. Up." There, I think that gets _my _point across.

Silence.

Beautiful, peaceful silence.

I glance over at Sookie and she's looking out the window, over the side of the scary ass summit. I look at Alcide through the rearview mirror and he's doing the same thing. Good, I'm just glad their bickering asses shut the fuck up for a minute. My nerves can only handle so much and right now they're focused on Pam and the dipwad. I reach over to grab Sookie's hand and she gives me a gentle squeeze, letting me know she's on my side. That minuscule gesture tells me she gets it and she's sorry for adding to my frustration.

I've probably yelled in front of her twice since I've known her, and never once has it been directed at her so I can only imagine how she's feeling. I don't think it's appropriate to discuss it in front of Al, just like I won't talk to him in front of Sookie.

Shit, I should've yelled at the beginning of the trip. The last bit of the drive is done in complete silence. Seriously, I only snapped because they'd been fighting the entire drive about one thing or another.

I pull in next to Pam's car once we reach the cabin and I have to stop myself from kissing Sookie, or hell, just touching her once we're out of the car. Pam's new guy actually offers to help Alcide and me carry the bags in and I look at him like he has two heads. Pam has had a couple boyfriends in the past, none of them have been good enough for my princess and this little prick is no different.

"We got it, Squirt," Alcide tells _Stan ―_seriously, who names their kid Stan ― when he offers to help him.

"Pamela," I call her to me in my "I'm dad and I mean business" voice.

"Yeah?" she questions as she walks over to me.

"You guys aren't sharing a room, I hope you know that."

"Not even with Sookie to chaperone?" she whines.

"No, I don't trust him. He may still try to take advantage of you. Furthermore, if you're alone in a room at any time the door stays open," I finish.

"You know I'm an adult?" She puts her hands on her hips and glares up at me.

"I'm still your father, and you're only an adult in the eyes of the law." I know, complete hypocrite. I don't care though. Also, I tell her this now, but probably won't make her stick to it.

"Ugh, just be nice," she stomps away, leaving me with Sookie. Which means... oh, shit Stan is inside alone with Alcide, he's a hundred times worse than I'll ever be.

I sprint into the house, passing Pam on the way, only to find Alcide and Stan having a stare off in the kitchen. I must say, he has balls to not back down to someone Al's size. We still need to work on his handshake though.

"Leave him alone, Brother," I say probably rescuing him from certain death.

"I'm watching you, kid," Alcide actually does the pointing at his eyes with two fingers then down at Stan and I bust out laughing. It's pretty funny to watch.

"Stan, the girls are in the last room on the left. The door stays open. Your room is the first one over there on the right," I direct him to the room he'll be in and grin at Alcide, high fiving him as soon as Stan walks out of the room.

It's a four bedroom cabin, so the girls will be sharing. I know they have a few things planned to do without us, and Pam and Stan have dinner plans tonight seeing as Sookie's birthday isn't until tomorrow. The three of us plan on staying in and grilling some steaks.

* * *

"Hey," Sookie knocks lightly on my open door and walks in.

"Are you guys all settled in?"

"Yep, Pam is out back with Stan and Alcide. I wanted to stop in and apologize for the car ride up," she tells me, sitting on the chair in my room.

"Thanks, you guys are both so damn... I don't even know the right word for the two of you," I laugh. Now that I've had a chance to calm down it is a little funny.

"I know, sorry. We're just too much alike I think and we both want what's best for you _and _Pam. Plus you're so calm when we... yeah, I don't know what you call us either," she chuckles a little. "I should get going, it will look bad..." she trails off.

I stand up with her and give her a gentle kiss before I let her go. I'm glad she apologized; I just wish we had more time to talk. I'm pretty sure she gets why I was so mad, but I'd like to make sure.

I hear the sliding glass door open and close shortly thereafter. I should join them, but I want the quiet for a little while longer. Those two gave me a headache. I have a bottle of Tylenol in my bag and take a few then lie down. I cover my eyes with one arm, and rest the other on my stomach.

I bolt straight up, sweating bullets and look around frantically, trying to figure out where I am. I realize I fell asleep after taking the Tylenol. Thankfully the headache is gone, and it's not even dark yet, definitely late afternoon though. I see my door is closed and I have a blanket over my lap. Someone clearly found me, and cared enough to let me rest.

I get up and stretch, then go to the en suite to brush my teeth and wash the sleep out of my eyes. Once I'm done I make my way into the kitchen and find Sookie making something, her back is to me so I can't tell what it is. I see the rest of the group outside so I walk up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and kiss the back of her head before I grab a beer out of the fridge.

"Sleep good, Baby?" she asks quietly.

"Yeah, I had a headache, it's gone now though," I tell her. I'm standing a couple feet away, leaning against the counter and reach over to stroke down her arm with the backs of my fingers. I don't want to get too cuddly in case someone walks in.

"Good, I covered you up about an hour ago when I came in to start getting things ready for dinner. Pam and Stan will be leaving at seven and I think we'll throw the steaks on the grill about six-forty-five," she says, I can see she's finishing a potato salad, getting ready to do a green salad. This girl really is too good to me.

"Thank you," I kiss her temple then go outside, I'd offer to help, but I know better.

"Hey Dad," Pam says when I walk out. She's sitting a respectable distance from the Stan kid ― probably due to Alcide sitting across from them. Good boy.

"Hey, Sweetie, sorry I crashed on you guys," I tell them. I feel bad, but apparently I needed the rest.

"You should be, you missed some shit. This Stan fucker is hilarious," he laughs, pointing his thumb at Stan. Shit, if Al likes him, I'll have to like him.

"That's too bad, but you and Sookie fighting the whole way up gave me fucking headache," I glare at Alcide.

"Sorry, Dude, she started most of it though."

"Sure, blame the one that can't defend herself," I hear Sookie at the sliding door. I can't see her, but I can tell she's smiling.

"Always," he grins and takes a swig of his beer. "Fuck you too, Princess," he calls, letting me know she more than likely flipped him off before going back into the house.

Pam goes into the house to shower and get ready for dinner and I stare at Stan for a good five minutes before he freaks out and goes into the house too.

"Dude, you're a dick and I love it," Alcide laughs.

"Did you already ask what his intentions are?" I look over; I can see Sookie moving around the kitchen and I smile to myself.

"Yeah, he's good either that or he fakes it really fucking well. I think he's pretty serious about our Pammy though."

"She's a good girl, who wouldn't be crazy about her?" I might be biased, but seriously, my kid is awesome.

We shoot the shit for a while longer, Sookie peeks out to check on our beer status every few minutes and we actually have a chance to relax ― which is very nice. We both get so worked up over the cafe, and need the break.

"We're outta here, Daddy," Pam says, giving me a one armed hug.

"Have fun," I tell her then give Stan the eye.

"We'll be careful, Mr. Northman, I promise." Stan gives a quick wave then they make their way out.

As soon as we hear her car drive away I call Sookie out to the patio. I pull her down onto my lap and lay a wet sloppy kiss on her lips, making her laugh. "Just needed to do that," I whisper against her cheek.

"My turn!" Alcide laughs and tugs at Sookie's arm.

As soon as she's off my lap he plops his giant ass on my thighs and kisses my temple making us all laugh pretty hard in the process. This is going to be a good night, after the shit drive the tension is broken and Sookie joins the party when she grabs her own beer out if the house.

* * *

**I'm an ass, I said I wasn't going to post, but I finished chapter 25 today and I feel good. MMHS made me a new banner for the story too that's been posted on my FaceBook page, the link is on my profile. **


	21. Sweet you rock and sweet you roll

**This chapter is an average night in with Sook/Eric/Al…lol… or not, it's boring to me, there are some lemons and we find out what makes Alcide the way he is – kinda. **

* * *

Goddamn my girl is sexy as fuck. She's standing over the grill wearing a pair of denim short shorts, over a gingham bikini with a sheer white tank top over it. She's barefoot with tongs in one hand and a beer in the other. If Alcide weren't sitting less than two feet away there'd be issues ― well if you call me bending Sookie over the patio table an issue.

I can see her poke at the steaks, then she walks over to sit on my lap. Her back is to my chest and she's straddling my legs ― either one or both of us is drunk...

"Steaks are almost done," she says slowly grinding against me, so Alcide doesn't notice.

I wrap my hand around her throat to pull her back against my chest before releasing her. "Do you know what you're doing to me?" I growl in her ear.

She turns slightly before whispering, "Why no, Sir, I don't."

"My God, I want to fuck you so bad," I remind her; Alcide is in his own little world, texting someone so I know he can't hear me.

One of my hands drops to her thigh and I start rubbing from the outside in on her legs. Glancing over to see if Al is paying attention, and he's not. I move up higher on her leg, getting closer to her center, but not quite close enough to rub her there. This is why I don't drink around Sookie too much, I get horny as fuck and right now she's in the perfect position. I could pull her hips back, move her bottoms over and impale her on my cock in a matter of seconds.

"Sookie, let's go inside for a minute," I tell her.

"But the steaks," she protests and I grab the tongs from her to hand to Alcide ― he does cook for a living after all.

She looks a bit skeptical, but gets up and walks into the cabin with me hot on her heels. I grip her shoulders from behind and direct her to my room. I close and lock the door behind us before grabbing her hips from behind. I pull her body flush against my chest and sway side to side, allowing my growing hard-on to rub against her ass. I slide one hand up to her chest to grab her left tit, and move the other to cup her mound.

"Should we see how fast I can make you cum?" I whisper against her ear. "We can't leave Alcide out there all alone after all."

"And we have dinner," she pants, then moans when I slip a finger under her shorts and into her pussy, which is _very _fucking wet right now.

"Mmm, yes we do." I start to suck on the soft skin where her neck and shoulder meet.

I add a second finger and start to move torturously slow in and out of her. She's so hot and wet for me right now, the sounds her pussy makes... just... fuck, I'm so hard it hurts right now. I know we don't have a lot of time so I remove my fingers long enough to unbutton her shorts and slide them down her legs along with her panties before quickly plunging my fingers back into her depths.

My hand moves from her tit, up to cover her mouth and I pull her even tighter against me, muffling her cries with my palm. I continue my assault on her neck with my lips and teeth while rubbing my erection against her ass.

"Fuck, Baby, your fucking pussy feels so good right now," I say, barely above a whisper, my breath fanning over her neck and ear since I'm breathing so heavily... so fucking turned on. "Do you want my cock, Lover? Do you need me to fuck you? I think you do, your dripping wet cunt is begging me for it." I normally don't talk to her like this, but I think we both need it right now – that and I'm a bit tipsy so I have no brain-mouth filter.

She slips her hands between our bodies as I'm fucking her with my fingers, and manages to push my shorts and boxers down. I can feel she's getting close as she spreads her legs a little farther and I bend her over the bed, placing my hand in the middle of her back to hold her in place. I still have my fingers pumping in and out of her from behind and the slick wet sounds coming from her pussy are getting louder. I've had her wet before, but never literally dripping like she is right now. I stop long enough to move my cock into place, I'm holding onto the base and the fingers that were just fucking her and running parallel to my shaft. As I start to slide in I let my fingers go into her as well. I slowly rock my hips, letting my length easily drift in and out. Sookie has the tightest pussy I've ever been inside of and she's so wet right now she's able to take me ― all of me, plus my fingers without any discomfort and I'm not a small guy.

I need to increase the speed seeing as we're short on time so I remove my fingers. Just as I'm burying my cock to the hilt I rub over her rear entrance with my middle finger then push in. I start fucking her fast, and hard, moving my finger in and out at a slower pace, keeping a sensual rhythm and swiveling my hips. Sookie has to bury her face in the mattress to muffle her screams. Yes, she's close to fucking screaming with the sensations I'm giving her. When she can she begs for more, so I know I'm not hurting her. She loves it just as much as I do.

"Come on, Baby... fuck... I'm fucking...ah..." just as I cum I feel her velvet walls begin with a flutter, then squeeze my shaft as I fill her. Holy God, the orgasm I just had... fuuuuck!

I collapse on top of her; my hands are resting on the bed above her head and my cock ― while going soft ― is still thick enough to stay comfortably inside of her wet heat. Goddamn, I hope Alcide stayed outside, that was probably really fucking loud... or loud fucking... or whatever.

"I'm fucking starving now," I whisper from above and she cracks up laughing.

"Me too, let's clean up."

We both groan when I pull out of her and I go first, washing my hands and using a warm soapy cloth to clean my dick. I'm rinsing it when Sookie saunters in, looking well fucked. Although I'm certain Al knows what just happened, I still don't want to advertise. Hell I almost feel bad that we left him out there, but he's done it to me so I don't feel _that _bad.

"Here ya go," I hand Sookie the cloth and kiss her lips before going to find my shorts. I want to give her a little time to clean up so I let her know I'll be out back and leave the room to find Alcide.

I don't even feel bad anymore. He's on the phone, the steaks are resting in the kitchen and I can tell he's smooth talking some chick. He's good at that, a bit of a playboy, but hasn't liked anyone enough to ever bring them anywhere with us. Hell I rarely get to meet any of them.

Sookie walks out a few minutes later looking completely refreshed. She's pulled her hair up and grabbed another beer. Since I got the orgasm out of my system I feel safe having her sit on my lap for a bit. I want to be as close as possible while we can be. We're waiting for Alcide to finish his phone call so we can all eat together. In the meantime Sookie has her head resting on my shoulder while I rub her back. All I can think about right now is telling her I love her. I don't want to do it with Alcide around, it's something I should share with just her the first time and he's hovering a little too close so I'm content to snuggle her in the chair.

"Sorry guys," Alcide says, hanging up his phone. "I tried to finish that as soon as possible." Um... we just left him to fuck and he's apologizing... weird, but okay.

"Mmm, no problem," Sookie says fairly quietly. She seems to be pretty relaxed and I like to think that has something to do with me. It's a little weird not having them fight. "I'll be right back."

She stands up, kisses me on the forehead and pats Alcide on the arm before going into the cabin. Not really sure why, but it's probably not my business.

"Dude... fucking _loud,"_he chuckles. "I almost came in to see if you were trying to kill her, damn." Oops.

"Skills Sir," I wink and take a swig of my beer.

"Fuck, man if you guys try to sneak around with Pam in the house you need a fucking gag. Slow it down a little too; I swear I could hear your skin slapping." I see his eyes flick up and I turn to see Sookie walk out of the house with three plates of food.

"What's that?"

"Dinner," she cocks an eyebrow as if to say "seriously, you just asked that?" and sets the plates on the patio table. "Be right back."

Alcide is moving to the table before she can turn all the way around. He's already gnawing on his steak when Sook comes back with a beer for each of us and sits in the chair next to Alcide. I make my way over, thanking her with a little squeeze to her shoulder as I sit.

"Goddamn, girl," Alcide mumbles around a mouth full of food. "Where'd you learn how to make this potato salad?"

"I don't know, Alcide, my Gran? Since I was raised by her and she taught me everything I know about food. Who the fuck do you think?" She laughs. She's getting pretty buzzed. Between the fucking and the beer her movements are slower and calm, she has a constant smile on her face too. Her sarcasm and charm are still fully in tact though. She looks beautiful.

"You ever thought about being a cook? You could come help us at the cafe some time," he offers.

"Honey, I don't have the time even if I wanted to. I'll be starting school again in a couple months and I have a job, and Eric. Priorities, sir." Yeah, she's actually using nice names for Alcide, the beer has hit. It also feels good to know I'm a priority.

"That sucks, we could use ya. Can I talk you into coming by in a couple weeks? I'm revamping the menu and wouldn't mind some input." Huh, I knew that was about to happen, but I really like that he's asking for Sookie's help.

"You've tasted potato salad, I don't think that says I'm good enough to help with an entire menu," she shakes her head. They're getting along... hell must have frozen over. All I can do is quietly eat and enjoy this moment.

"Sook, this isn't the first time I've tasted your cooking. You cook at home more than you realize." He's right; she does cook at my house a lot.

"Oh... I guess I do," she laughs again and takes a bite of her steak.

Oddly enough the rest of dinner goes much the same. Actual conversation and laughing with my brother and my girl. I love it, I love when they get along. After dinner Sookie starts to clean up the plates and the small mess in the kitchen. Alcide follows behind her and I get the fire pit going. A few minutes later Alcide comes back just as I sit down on the love seat. He has a bottle of vodka and few mixers. Looks like beer is out for the rest of the night.

"Sook will be out in a minute with ice and glasses," he says, sitting next to me. "That girl does not rest does she?"

"Why do you ask?"

"She refused to let the dishes sit till tomorrow," he shakes his head and takes a shot of the vodka straight from the bottle then hands it to me and I do the same.

"Not everyone lives like a bachelor, you know that right?" he nods then starts laughing, Lord knows at what.

Sookie walks out with three glasses and a bucket of ice. She sets them on the table and leans over to mix drinks for us, giving me a perfect view of her gorgeous ass without even realizing it. The only problem is Alcide gets to see it too, thankfully her shorts cover everything. She hands one to Al, then one to me before she sits on my lap with her own drink.

"This is nice," Sookie says quietly after a long silence. She stretches her legs out and crosses her ankles over Alcide's knee while she leans back against my chest.

"It is," I reply, just as quiet and kiss her cheek. If you're wondering if I'm bothered by her resting her feet on Al, that's a big fat no. I trust both of them more than anything. I also like that she's making a point to make him feel less awkward around us.

"Alcide," Sookie says his name, but never looks at him.

"Yes'm?"

"Why are you such an ass?" she's completely serious and I crack up laughing, soon followed by Alcide's booming laughter. So random.

"I'm not an ass," he manages once he calms down a bit. "I don't see the need to tiptoe around people's feelings. I say exactly what's on my mind, because what's the point of lying or giving people a false sense of I give a fuck, cause truthfully I don't. The ones I do care about know, they know how I am and love me in spite of it." Alcide has always been this way, and I am one of the few that love him regardless of what comes out of his mouth.

"Hmm, makes sense," her feet are wiggling over his knee and she turns her face to kiss my lips. "You have perfect lips," she rubs her thumb over my bottom lip and smiles before settling against me again.

"I'm bored," Alcide pipes up, leaning forward to make another drink. Sookie and I will be due for refreshers soon too.

"Got cards? We can play Bullshit," Sookie says, moving to get up from my lap.

"We can get dressed and go to the casino," is Alcide's idea.

"None of us are in any shape to drive," I remind him, wrapping my hand around Sookie's waist.

"Drinking game?" Sookie throws another idea in.

"Nah... we need more people for that," he says. Not really, but I see what he means.

"Charades?" I offer and the silence I'm greeted with is deafening before they both crack up laughing.

We end up polishing off most of the bottle of vodka, laughing about everything under the sun whether it's funny or not. I've decided the company of two amazing people will trump any game or social function any day.

* * *

**Next chapter will be coupled with an outtake for Friday Night Blues featuring our favorite trio… I couldn't get the idea of them having a night together, but it doesn't fit the story so I did it separately. **


	22. Drunk on you

**Drunk brain is in full effect at the beginning of this chapter. You know, when even the dumbest ideas seem like the best thing in the world… This will also be coupled with an outtake of Eric's dream, I'll be posting that in Friday Night Blues – chapter 21.**

* * *

Sookie is still firmly in place on my lap, all of us laughing like loons when I remember Pam should be home soon. Shit. "Baby, you need to get off of my lap, Pam should be back any minute," I say, kissing the side of her head.

"Oooh, you're right," she slurs a little. We're all pretty fucked up at the moment.

"You can sit on my lap," Alcide offers and I look at him like he has two heads. "What? To throw Pam off, ya know? She'll never think the two of you are fucking around if she's sitting on my lap."

I think about it for a second and it sounds like the best idea in the world. Genius!

"I like that, good thinking, Brother," Sookie smiles at me, showing almost all of her teeth, then scrunching her nose. I just want to eat her up she's so fucking cute right now. "Sit with Alcide, Baby, he only bites a little," we all laugh, then Sookie suddenly gets serious.

"But I only want your biting, not his biting. He can't bite me, Eric... no, not happening, you and you only!" She turns enough to wrap her arms around me and nuzzles her face into the crook of my neck.

"It's okay, Sweetie, he won't bite," I say, trying to stifle a laugh ― unsuccessfully I might add. "I'll be right here, don't worry."

She moves over to Alcide's lap, leaning against the arm of the love seat and she puts her feet on my lap. Alcide has one arm behind Sookie's back, because that's where it was already and the other on the back of the couch behind me. Our conversation picks right back up and I'm rubbing my hands up and down Sookie's shins when we hear the car pull up. We're pretty secluded out here so any noise carries quite a bit.

"Hey guys, how was dinner?" I ask, probably sounding like a sloppy drunk when Pam and The Boy walk out back with us.

"Good, thanks Daddy," Pam leans down to kiss my head then sits in one of the chairs and Stan in another.

We're all completely silent as Pam takes in the scene in front of her. "Um... Sookie?"

"Yes, Pam?"

"Why are you sitting on my uncle's lap?" I want to tell her cause we're all geniuses and hiding a huge secret, but I stay mum on the subject and let my girl answer.

"Well one, the vodka is here on the table and easier to get to. Two, I tried squeezing in between them and they're both giants on a little couch so that didn't work―"

"You could've moved a chair over," Pam cuts her off.

Sookie thinks for a long moment before bursting out in laughter. "That makes so much more sense! Duh!"

"You're a goober," Pam laughs with her and drops the subject. Since the other chairs are now taken, Sookie stays put on Alcide's lap.

About an hour later I realize Sookie has been quiet for a while and look over to see she's fallen asleep on Alcide, her head is resting on his shoulder and hands are folded neatly in her lap. Alcide is still talking to Pam and Stan like he doesn't have a hundred plus pounds of dead weight sitting on him.

I get up to go inside ― I'm ready to crash myself ― and I lean down to scoop Sookie up so I can take her to bed. I really wish I could just take her with me, but I can't. "Which bed is hers, Pam?"

"The one closest to the window," she tells me and I move to carry Sook into the house.

As I lay her in the bed she begins to stir and reaches up to grab my neck. "Eric, stay," she says, barely audible.

"Ahh, Baby, I can't. Pam is outside so I have to go." I kiss her lips and she pouts a little without opening her eyes when I move away. Fuck, she's fucking breaking my heart with this shit.

"Just for a few minutes," she begs and I give in.

I sit on the edge of the bed and Sookie rolls onto her stomach. I realize she probably doesn't want to sleep in her bikini so I make her wake up long enough to change into some pink sleep shorts and a black wife beater. I have the window open so I'm able to hear if someone comes in the house. She immediately gets back into the same position on her stomach and I start to rub her back. It only takes a few minutes before she falls off to sleep and I get up to say good night to the others before heading to bed myself. I'm out by the time my head hits the pillow.

* * *

I wake up to the smell off coffee and completely unsure of the dream I just had. I had a threesome with Sookie and Alcide; as a matter of fact it was a recreation of our night with Sophie Ann all those years ago. It started off as us leaving the bar with her and by the time we got into her house she morphed into Sookie. I have no idea what would trigger such a dream. I certainly don't want to have them together, and I know I don't want Alcide in that way, so to say I'm confused would be an understatement. I'm too hungover to think about it now though.

I stumble out of my room after brushing my teeth and taming my bed head. I find Sookie perched on the counter with her head leaning on the cabinets and her eyes closed. She has a hangover. I do too.

"Morning," she grumbles in a raspy sleep laden voice.

"Happy birthday, Baby," I walk between her legs and hug her, kissing her cheek since she hasn't moved yet.

"Thanks," yep, really hungover with her one word answers.

I move away and set to making breakfast. I know she probably wants greasy fried carb loaded shit, so I pull out some potatoes and onions to dice. She should know I love her at this point. I never ever cook if Alcide is around. I could wake his ass up, but I'll let him sleep since tomorrow is his special day.

"What are you doing?" she asks, when I look she still has her eyes closed.

"Making you breakfast," just her. The rest of them can kiss my ass.

"Mmm, I love you..." What?

Do I say something? Do I tell her I love her back? Shit, did she even mean it or was it just her hungover brain blurting shit out? Fuck. I chance it and look at her and she still hasn't moved. Right. Ignore it.

"What are you making?" All she has to do is crack an eyelid open and she can see.

"I'm frying some potatoes for you, bacon and scrambling eggs," I tell her ― completely avoiding the love comment. She probably didn't mean _in love_.

"Can I have 'em in a burrito?" she asks, her voice still low and crackly.

"Whatever you want, Lover, it's your day." I would do it even if it wasn't her birthday, but she doesn't need to know that.

I put the potatoes in and go back to my room to grab her gift. I wasn't sure what to do for her and ended up getting a thin anklet with small flower charms every inch or so. Each flower has a ruby in the center for her birth stone. I slip it into my pocket just in case someone else got up while I'm in my room.

When I get to the kitchen she's actually moved, not much mind you, but her eyes are barely open and she's slowly sipping coffee. I stir the potatoes around and add the onions; I like them caramelized so I add them fairly early. I look and see Sook has a cup of coffee for me and the oven is heated so I slide the bacon in. I grab my coffee and set the jewelry box on the counter next to her.

"What's that?" she asks.

"A box." Yes, I am being a smartass. "It's your birthday, why wouldn't I get you something?" I say quietly.

"Thank you," she picks it up and opens the box. "Oh, Eric this is too much." I quirk an eyebrow at her. "Thank you, Baby."

She pulls me over for a kiss and we don't take it too far. There is a house full of people ― sleeping people ― but people that don't know about us.

"You're welcome," I whisper against her lips just before pulling away and going back to stir the potatoes again.

We finish breakfast and still no one else is up. I heard Alcide stumble a little down the hall around three a.m. so I'm not really surprised they're still out. I took Sookie to bed just after midnight so we got a lot more sleep.

I'm going to shower when Stan's door opens and Pam comes sneaking out. She freezes and looks up at me like a deer caught in the headlights. I fucking told her about this and what does she fucking do.

"Um."

"Not a word, Pamela. Not one fucking word." I stomp past her and slam my door behind me, most likely waking up everyone else in the house.

Hell, I'm banging her best friend behind her back. I can't really be that mad at her, right? Not to mention she is an adult, and I know she isn't a virgin ― I like to pretend that little fact isn't true, but she confided in Aude about a month before she died. I just don't like the possibility of walking in on my little princess fucking someone. It scares and disgusts me.

I step into the shower and wash away last night's alcohol as quickly as possible. I dry off and pull on a pair of cargo shorts and a black tank top. I brush my hair back so it can dry naturally out of my face and I don't even worry about shaving. I know Sookie prefers the stubble anyway.

I'm hanging my towel when I hear a soft knock on my door. "Mr. Northman?" Sookie's voice filters in.

"Yeah?" I call, so she knows she can come in.

"Can I use your bathroom to shower? Alcide has been in ours for the last twenty minutes and that scares me." That would scare me too.

"Sure, I'm almost done," I go back into the en suite to finish tidying up and come out to find Sookie sitting on my bed.

"You could have warned me Pam was in the room with Stan," I tell her.

"Don't put me in this position. I'm her friend, I'm not going to rat her out for every little thing," she says, not sounding too happy with me. "Plus it's not like you aren't lying to her about shit."

"_We_are lying, not just me," I remind her and grab her bag, setting it on the bathroom counter.

"Yes _we _are, but you know what I mean. Don't twist my words."

"Warning me and ratting her out are two different things, Sook."

"Not in this case," she storms into the bathroom and slams the door.

"Trouble in paradise?" Alcide grumbles when I walk into the kitchen.

"Fuck you."

"No sir, fuck you. What happened?" he pours a cup of coffee and frowns when he realizes there's no food for him.

I grab a couple more potatoes and start making his breakfast. "I caught Pam coming out of the wrong room this morning."

"I'm gonna kill that little boy." I'm glad someone is on my side.

"Right," I nod and Alcide takes the knife to take over cutting. He's particular about certain things and I'm apparently doing it wrong. "I asked Sook why she didn't tell me and she basically called me a hypocrite without flat out saying it."

"You are," he shrugs and goes back to chopping.

"That's why I said fuck you; I knew you'd agree fuckknuckle."

"Dude, don't put her in the middle, it wouldn't be fair to either of you." I hate it when he's right, and he usually is.

"I'll be right back," I say and walk back to my room.

I close the door and lock it behind me. I'm not going to chance anyone walking in on us. I step into the bathroom just as Sookie is turning the water off and lean against the counter with my arms folded over my chest.

I see her grab the towel then she steps out after wrapping it around her body.

"Sorry," I say as soon as she notices me.

"Thanks," she walks over and I wrap my arms around her as she hugs me ― getting me wet in the process.

"Get dressed, I'll be out back with more coffee," she tilts her head up to kiss me before letting go.

I make my way back out into the kitchen, fix a couple of cups of coffee and head out to start cleaning the patio. I know those assholes didn't do it before bed.

* * *

**Hope you liked – let me know what you think! Also the A/N on the outtake decodes the dream a bit – thanks to Makesmyheadspin. **


	23. honey lips and words so true

**Posting a little early today – I'm going out tonight! Going to try not to drink too much! **

* * *

Sookie comes out back and I've gotten everything cleaned up. As per usual she looks absolutely edible with a pair of white short shorts, and a yellow flowy silky tank top that hangs deliciously off of her breasts. Her hair is down and wavy, and I notice she's wearing her gift, making me smile.

"Feeling better?" I ask, plopping down in one of the patio chairs. I can hear the rest of the house moving around and know it's not safe to sit next to her.

"Much, thanks for letting me use your bathroom."

"I've walked past a bathroom after Alcide spends quality time in there. Trust me, it was for your own safety," I laugh.

Pam comes walking out a few minutes later and sits with Sookie on the love seat the three of us shared last night. They start talking about their plans for the day and I don't think I really thought Sookie would be away from me this weekend. It kind of pisses me off that she's going to be roaming around Tahoe without me. From the sounds of it they plan on doing some shopping then having a quiet dinner somewhere, Stan will be here at the house with Alcide and me while they shop. They will be picking him up for dinner a little later. Stan is twenty-one, so maybe Al and I can take him to a couple casinos while we wait. That's if he ever comes out of his room.

Alcide ― my favorite person of all time ― sits in the chair next to me and looks back and forth between me and Sook. "Brother, you want to hit up a strip club?" he asks just loud enough for Sookie to hear. He's dying for a reaction and hates that he doesn't get one. Sookie stays wrapped up in her conversation with Pam and doesn't even flinch.

"If you really want," I shrug. Sookie knows me better than that. She knows I could have a hundred lap dances, or offered all kinds of "special services" and still walk right back to her without a second thought.

Pam gets up to check on Stan and Sookie glares at Alcide. "Al, if you're trying to get a rise out of me with the strip club thing, it won't work."

"That's lame, come on get pissed, demand he can't go," he begs.

"Why don't you ask Stan to go in front of Pam and see what happens there," she offers.

"Nah, not as fun. I like watching the two of you squirm."

"You're a shit," I laugh.

"Indeed I am," he nods and Sookie rolls her eyes before laughing with us.

* * *

"He needs to come out of there sometime," Alcide says. We're sitting in the living room, staring down the hall at Stan's door.

"Should we go see if he's awake? He must have to piss at least. The girls have been gone for two hours," I look at the clock and its closer to three hours, Al and I want to take off, but don't want to leave him alone since we really don't know him.

"Yeah, I like that." Alcide gets up and stalks over to the room, without knocking he just opens the door and walks in. There's no shift in his demeanor, and no yelling from Stan so I'm guessing he's still asleep. "Get up!" Alcide yells.

I hear a frantic Stan jump and make some sort of noise. "We're going out; I need you ready in twenty."

"That's how it's done, Brother. That fucker almost pissed himself when I asked him to get up, fucking hilarious." Alcide sits down on the couch across from me. A few seconds later the door opens and Stan stumbles to the bathroom.

"Where are we taking him?" We hadn't even planned anything, just wanted him up.

"Strip club, duh," he shakes his head like I'm insane.

"Alcide, you do realize there are no strip clubs in Tahoe right?" This is why I've been playing along.

"What, that's fucking stupid. Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Every time we've come to Tahoe we've stayed in, so he had no clue.

"Nah, casinos won't allow them."

"Way to ruin my fucking day, I wanted naked women damnit!" he's laughing so I know he's not that bothered by it. "Call the girls, we can drop Stan off with them and then hit up a casino."

I call my daughter and she gives me their location, letting me know they just got to the store so they'll probably be there a while.

I'm in the kitchen when Stan comes out. "I promise, Pam and I just slept last night."

"I don't really care; the rule is she's not allowed to be in a room with you with the door closed. You could've stood across the room from each other on snow gear, covered from head to toe and the rules were still broken. You're lucky I didn't send your ass home." I tell him, turning in the process and giving him my best Papa Bear look.

"I'm sorry Mr. Northman, I begged, I promise it won't happen again," he apologizes. I don't like that this kid can make her break my rules so easily. Or he's lying and I don't like that either.

"You're lucky we're away in unknown territory..." I walk away with that and tell Alcide it's time to go.

Twenty minutes later we're walking into a small cafe, similar to the one I own. We see the girls sitting in the back drinking coffee, they don't notice us at first and I have a chance to look at how grown up my princess looks and how fucking gorgeous my Sookie is without them catching on. We stop in front of their table and Alcide grabs Stan's shoulder, pulling him in front of us.

"Pam, I'll trade you. A Stan for a Sookie." He thrusts Stan forward and Pam looks perplexed. "I don't want to subject Sookie to this guy, he's not very bright and I'd hate to see her IQ drop. She's the smartest friend you have."

"Is this a joke?" Pam almost looks outraged. Sookie is smirking, and Stan looks terrified. Alcide quirks an eyebrow and I turn to walk out before I double over laughing.

I have no idea what else transpired, but Alcide comes out alone a few minutes later. "I tried to get your girl, man."

"Thanks, you're a good friend," I laugh and we get into my SUV.

We end up walking around Harrah's casino for a few hours, losing our asses on slot machines until I took a shot at some blackjack. I've never been a huge gambler, but I can play blackjack quite well. I ended up walking away up three hundred dollars and we chose to leave then. I check my phone as soon as we get back to the SUV and see I have a message from Sookie letting me know they're going to dinner then will be back to the cabin later.

As soon as Al and I get home he goes straight to the kitchen and starts to rummage around. I grab a beer and kick back on the love seat out back. There is a gorgeous view back here and I could sit back and watch nature all day, but the sun starting to set so I won't be able to watch too much longer. Alcide brings dinner out and we eat in silence, it's always weird when he's quiet, but I appreciate it either way.

The music is playing, Alcide is back in the house and I have my eyes closed with my head dropped back. I feel a hand slide up my shoulder from behind, to my neck and up to my face. I can tell by the scent that it's Sookie and I smile, if she's touching me like this that means it's safe. Pam is off doing something else.

"Did you know Alcide made me a cake?" she asks quietly.

"I did not; I know he's been in and out of the kitchen all night though." That's really sweet of him. "See, Baby, he can be an ass most of the time, but he has a good heart."

"He does," she agrees, and comes around to sit on my lap, giving me a toe curling kiss.

"Where are the other two?"

"A movie, I told them I was tired and had them drop me off." She kisses me again.

"You spoil me," I give her a wicked grin, thinking of all the things I can do to her while we have this time, but Alcide is here and I'm not going to leave him alone a second time just to fuck my girl.

"Happy birthday," Alcide calls from the door. When look back I see he has a homemade cake with candles flickering and a huge grin on his face. I make eye contact with him and he winks then sets the cake down on the table in front of us. "Make a wish."

Sookie leans forward and closes her eyes, thinking of a wish. I have my hands on her hips and Alcide sits across from us. She closes her eyes and blows out the candles as Al and I sing Happy Birthday to her – we sound like shit, but oh well.

We cut into the cake; Sookie puts a huge piece on her plate and sits back, making me share it with her. It's fucking delicious though, Al can work wonders in the kitchen. It's some double chocolate shit that is making Sookie moan in a way I don't quite feel comfortable with. Well, I'm perfectly comfortable, the fact that my cock is starting to thicken is what makes me uncomfortable.

I excuse myself to go to the bathroom. I need a break from Sookie's ass wiggling on me. She's not doing it on purpose, but she's still quite effective in making me hard. I'm getting ready to walk into the bathroom when Sookie walks in, closing the door. "Come here for a second," she crooks her finger, beckoning me to her as she leans against the door.

I walk up, bending my knees a little, and kiss her. I press my body against hers and my hands rub from her thighs up to her ribs and back again, making sure to give her hips a light squeeze as I run past them. I break the kiss after a moment and rest my forehead on hers.

"That's all," she whispers, then nips my chin.

I let her go and finish my trek to the bathroom. Once I've calmed down and hands are washed I head back to the backyard. I stop when I hear Alcide and Sookie talking in the kitchen. Normally I wouldn't but the question she asks has me curious. Well I know the answer, but I want to know what he'll say anyway.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? In five years you never made me a cake, or any of the shit you're doing?"

"You're part of him now," there's a long pause before he continues. "Eric has saved me from myself more times than I can count. That man is my brother, my best friend; I would do anything for him. He cares about you, so I care… simple as that."

"You almost sound like you're in love with him," she causally mentions. Aude thought the same thing. I know the truth though, the love we have for each other is completely familial, I'm an only child and he has no brothers ― we complement each other well.

"I'm not, but you are," he tells her. He's greeted with silence.

* * *

**Oooh, dun, dun, dun… So yeah, last chapter Sookie said she loved him, but he didn't know if it was her saying it because she's in love with him or if she was just hungover and loving him because he was taking care of her. I know when I have a hangover I feel like I love the person taking care of me! **

**I'm hoping this one hits a thousand reviews… I'm just over 700 now. I can't believe the amount of love this story is getting. Hell, MailBoy didn't hit 500 reviews until chapter 24 and here I we are at 23 with a lot more than that. I'm guesstimating the story will be about 35 chapters. I'm writing chapter 28 now, and I wrote the epilogue last night so I know for sure how it ends. Hope you guys continue to enjoy! **


	24. When I'm holding you so girl

I stand frozen in the hallway, not sure if I should let them know I'm listening or wait to see what her answer will be. She said she loved me this morning, but I'm certain it's because I was feeding her hangover.

Shit.

She still hasn't responded so I walk out. What if she knows I'm listening and doesn't want me to know her answer? I walk into the kitchen and Sookie is in her normal position on the counter, Alcide is across the room, leaning on the other counter with his arms crossed over chest. Sookie has a deer caught in the headlights look on her face and Alcide just looks smug. I walk directly to Sookie and stand next to her. She pulls me to stand between her legs with my back to her before I can settle. Her hands come to rest on my hips and her chin on my shoulder. This really isn't helping the hard on I just had to will away.

"Hey, Eric can I see your keys? I have to run to the store for a few things," Alcide says, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, they're in my room, one sec," I step away to grab my keys and when I come back Alcide is by the front door.

"Make it quick," he winks and walks out. How did I not catch on to that?

I all but run back to the kitchen, scoop Sookie off of the counter, making her giggle and take her to my room. Once the door is closed I toss her on the bed and watch completely mesmerized as she pulls her clothes off. She's lying on my bed with nothing but the ankle bracelet I gave her and I can't even move. She looks perfect sitting there.

"You know we don't have a lot of time right?" I nod, but don't move. "Then get your fine ass over here."

Right.

I pull my clothes off and meet her on the bed, tackling her and pressing my lips to hers. Her legs instinctively wrap around my waist and she giggles as I break our kiss to nip along her jaw.

"I didn't think we'd get any time today," she whispers.

"Neither did I." I roll onto my back, pulling her to straddle my hips.

She leans down, her hair making a curtain around our face, and kisses my chin. Her lips ghost over my cheek, down my jaw and to my neck. The attention she's lavishing on me is going straight to my cock and I can feel myself thickening – quickly. She's nibbling on the skin below my left nipple and my hands are twined through her hair. I feel her shift and she starts to slide down my length. Her back arches and her head falls back as she sits up on me, rising and falling as she rides me. I reach up to palm her breasts and she has her hands resting on my ribs, her fingers are digging into my skin, she grinds down as I thrust up. The sensations and friction we're creating is amazing.

My hands smooth down her sides to her hips so I can help her grind down harder. This coupling isn't as hard and fast as the last time, the emotions are flowing around us and I feel every bit of love she has for me when she looks down into my eyes. I need to be closer, so I grab her wrists and put her arms around my neck as I sit up. She leans in to kiss me and stops just shy of touching my lips; her beautiful blue eyes are trained on my mouth though. I flick my tongue out to wet my lips and touch hers in the process. She lets out a soft moan, then wraps her arms tighter around my neck then moves her mouth to my jaw again. I've been so wrapped up in just feeling that I didn't realize how close my orgasm is.

"Mmm, Sookie, my sweet girl," I groan against her neck. "I'm… you feel so good, Baby… so, so good."

She slams down and starts rocking back and forth, making sure her clit rubs against my pubic bone. She's moaning quietly into my ear and it doesn't take long before I lose it and cum deep inside of her. As I do I feel her start to flutter around me, reaching her own peak with as close to a roar as she can get. She's so fucking cute I can't stand it.

Sookie climbs off of me and crawls to the edge of the bed. I give her ass a light smack right before she climbs off and she wiggles it a little while laughing as she steps into the bathroom. She leaves the door mostly open as she cleans up and I get up to watch her. Not because she's currently naked, just because I like watching her move. She has this fluidity about her that simply amazes me.

"Watching me again?" she quirks an eyebrow in the mirror at me.

"I like it."

"At least you aren't denying it anymore." She gives me a brilliant smile, then walks toward me, stopping to kiss me before she steps past me to get dressed. I hear a car door slam and know Alcide is back, seeing as it's just one door. Perfect timing.

"No point, you catch me every time," I laugh, then set to performing my own little cleaning ritual.

When I exit my room I find Alcide and Sookie out back again. The air is a little cooler tonight and Sookie is sitting with her knees pressed against her chest. "Baby, go change," I tell her and sit in her spot once she leaves.

"I'm impressed, Northman. I was gone like thirty minutes," he laughs, earning a middle finger from me.

"What matters is she's satisfied, and I guarantee she'll never complain." He nods; he knows I couldn't live with myself if I left her wanting for more.

Sookie pads out a few minutes later in a pair of loose fitting sweats and a t-shirt with a zip up hoodie over it. Her hair is still down and she has a pair of slipper socks on. She immediately sits next to me and cuddles into my side. Me being me, I slip my hand down the back of her sweats and low and behold... no panties.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" I whisper, so Al doesn't overhear me.

"I'm thinking of sneaking into your room once Pam's asleep," she replies. "I kinda want you again, and it's my birthday so I should get what I want right?"

"Right," I kiss her forehead, then turn my attention to Alcide again.

"So tomorrow's your big day, what are we doing?" I ask.

"Driving to Carson City, I want strippers still," he pouts.

"I'll make some calls in the morning and see if there's someone that can come out to the house and strip, it's probably safer knowing you," Sookie offers and both Alcide and my jaws drop. Who knew? "Plus Stan has to work so they're going home midday."

"Seriously, how do I not know this shit?"

"Um, best friend here, I know almost everything," she giggles.

"So, I want a brunette; double D's at a minimum. Those are my only requirements," Alcide switches back to the stripper topic.

"You don't care if she's fat?" Sook asks.

"Sookie, my dear sweet girl," he starts, "All women are beautiful, fat, skinny, yellow, purple, I don't give a fuck. I'm a breast man though, and I want big tits for my birthday. Is that too much to ask?"

"Big tits it is then." I look down at my girl and I'm a little stunned that she's getting Alcide a stripper for his birthday. All he did was make her a cake.

"What if I said I wanted tits for my birthday too?" I chime in; I don't want to be left out damnit!

"Baby, you have my tits, are they not good enough?"

"If not I'll take 'em," my idiot best friend says.

"The fuck you will, _you _don't even get to think about them," I say, pointing at him. I look at Sookie again. "Yes, your tits are perfect, but I really do want a strip tease from you."

"Done," she stretches her neck up to kiss my chin.

With the tit situation settled I ask Alcide to grab us some beer and water for Sook. She doesn't need any more after last night. The second he steps away my mouth is attached to hers. I'm with her, I could go again and I really do hope she's able to sneak out tonight. Fuck, if my defiant ass daughter sneaks into the room with bonehead again I won't have to worry.

We're getting hot and heavy when Alcide tells us he just saw headlights. I take a listen and indeed they're home so Sookie moves away from me, staying on the love seat though.

Pam and Stan walk out to join us and Pam immediately says she's going to hit the hay since they have to leave in the morning ― late morning, but still morning. Stan walks back into the house after saying goodnight and I stop Pam.

"It's your best friend's birthday, Pamela," I remind her. "You could spend a little more time with her instead of pawning her off on your dad and perverted uncle."

"Exactly, we didn't raise you to be a selfish cunt, you've spent more time with that fuckhead than you have any of us," Alcide says, ignoring the fact that I called him perverted. Also, as a parent I should check Alcide on the way he's talking to her, but he really is like a third parent to her.

"Are you serious? Sookie and I spent all day together. _She _wanted to come back instead of going to the movie with us," she looks over at Sookie. "Sorry, but Sookie tells me if something is bothering her. My spending time with Stan doesn't. So fuck you both." She turns to walk away.

"Sit. Down," I command before she gets to the house. She walks back and plops in an empty chair. "I let you get away with way more than I should. I always have, you do not _ever _talk to me like that when I'm telling you something. You're lucky I let you bring that boy at all since this weekend isn't about you. It's about your best friend, and your uncle. Now you can apologize to them or pack your shit and go home now. I don't want to deal with your shitty attitude."

She doesn't say anything; I know she's just being a stubborn witch.

"One," I haven't pulled the count to five shit since she was eight. "Two. I will not hesitate to whoop your ass, Pamela. Do not test me right now." Yes, her spending so much time with the new boy gives me more time with Sookie, but her absence has been noticed.

"Thre―"

"I'm sorry, I'm being selfish. I didn't think before inviting Stan," she looks at Sookie and I can tell she means it.

"It's okay, and thank you," she turns to me. "Mr. Northman, really I don't mind so much. I actually have fun with you guys."

"It's the principle, Sookie," and I leave it at that.

"Can I go to bed?" Pam asks. "I really am tired."

"Yes, if I find you in that fucker's room again..."

"I know, Daddy, Jesus," she rolls her eyes.

"Keep rolling your eyes like that and not even Jesus will be able to help you," Alcide says, making me snicker a little.

"Go to bed," I say and I'm a little surprised when she actually kisses my head as she walks past me.

"Love you," she whispers then says good night to the others.

"What the fuck was that about?" Sookie asks quietly.

"She's just pissing me off, yes I get to spend more time with you, but I didn't raise her to be this way."

"Well don't you think it's my place to tell her if its bothering me?" she questions.

"True enough, but as a parent it's my job to teach her how to not be a selfish cow," I counter.

"Hey now, that's my friend you're talking about," she's starting to get huffy and it's cute as hell.

"You're defending her... to me?"

"Yes!"

"As her father I can call her anything I want to. If she's being a bitch, I'm allowed to say so," I chuckle.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it," she huffs and crosses her arms.

"Do you know how fucking cute you are right now?" her face flames red and nuzzle her cheek.

"He's right ya know," Alcide suddenly chimes in.

"Shhh," we say in unison and the two of us crack up laughing as Alcide pouts.

* * *

**I really don't have much to say… a million thank you's to you all! **


	25. The words are hushed lets not get busted

**Oh, Lemon alert in this chapter... I only hope I described it good enough for you to imagine it how I did - in brain it was hot lol. **

* * *

"Ah... fuck," Sookie whines.

"Shh," I hum against her pussy.

She checked to make sure Pam was asleep, then came to bed with me. Lucky for her coming to bed with me consists of cumming, a lot. I've gotten her off once with my fingers and now I have my face buried between her thighs. For her birthday I plan on giving her as many orgasms as possible tonight.

"But is sooo good," she moans as my tongue is sliding through her folds.

"You'll wake people up, and then you'll be left without..." I arch an eyebrow at her.

My eyes are locked onto hers and start to gently nibble on her lips. Sucking and biting Sookie... now that gets her going. Her hips are starting to buck and I have one arm slung across her middle to hold her down. I'm using the other hand to probe her core; I'm not full on finger fucking her though.

"Relax, Baby," I remind her as her muscles start to tense.

I flatten my tongue and give her one long lick from ass to clit, dipping into her opening as I pass it. "Again," she pants, and I do it again, over and over. She tastes so fucking good I never want to stop.

I pull my mouth away and train my eyes on her cunt, so wet and juicy for me... mmm. I watch as I let my finger disappear inside of her then slowly reemerge. I repeat this action over and over, letting my knuckle slide over her g-spot. I have to shush her again before I make my next move. I pull out and move down a little, I wiggle the tip of my middle finger at her rear entrance, then start to push in. I can't stop watching as I begin to fuck her ass with my hand. Her pussy is quivering with each stroke, and my mouth is watering. I need her to cum again, I need more of her.

I use the hand holding her hips down to spread her pussy lips open, then drag my tongue from her opening up to circle her clit, then down again. I'm doing this over and over again as my thrusting into her ass gets more insistent. The more I lick her, the wetter she gets, and her juices are flowing out, coating her ass so my finger can easily slide in and out.

"OhGod!" she whisper yells right before a fresh wave of fluids come pouring out, her pussy is contracting, searching for something to grip.

I pull away from her before her orgasm completely dies out and sit on my knees. She's panting, I know she wants more. Her chest is heaving and her arms are reaching out for me, she wants me to fuck her. I know how much she loves the feel of my weight on her after an orgasm, but I'm denying her at the moment.

"Get up, Lover, on your hands and knees," I command and watch as she rolls over before pushing herself up.

She looks over her shoulder at me and I move forward just far enough to rest my tip against her opening, but I still don't fuck her like she wants. I fist the base of my cock and simply tell her, "Fuck me."

She rocks back, taking my length into her depths, so fucking slowly it aches. I want to grab her hips and slam in, but unless I want to wake the whole house and rat us out to Pam I can't. She moves forward, releasing my cock, then rocks back again.

"Mmm, fuuuck... keep fucking me, Sweetheart," I groan.

The slow back and forth motion feels so good. Each rock back she's sucking my cock in, constricting her muscles around my shaft. I want to touch her, but this needs to be about her taking what she needs from me. My eyes are trained on her pussy wrapping around me, swallowing me then letting go again. _This _is the hottest thing I've ever seen. My God I'm so fucking in love with the girl; it's not just the fucking I love. She's just perfect for me, feisty and sexy, funny, and a fucking heart of gold.

She's halfway down my shaft and I tell her to stop. She does. "Lay down," she pulls off of me, lying flat on the bed in front of me, her legs parted slightly ― enough for me to get inside, which is all I need. I straddle her thighs, and line my cock up with her entrance. She arches and her ass is in the perfect position. I hunch over her, grabbing her throat with one hand and resting my weight on the other. I pull her head up to my face, and start to flex my hips, moving in and out. So fucking sensual and erotic, her breathing is raspy from me gripping her throat, my teeth find the soft spot just under her ear and I continue to fuck her gently.

"Do you know how fucking sexy you are my beautiful girl?" I grind in, tightening my grip on her throat when she starts to make noise; I need her quiet right now. "Everything about you, Sookie. Every. Fucking. Thing makes me want you." I punctuate my words with hard, deep thrusts.

Her hands are fisting my comforter and I can feel she's getting close. I want nothing more than to make her cum, screaming my name, but alas we can't have that. "I need you to stay quiet for me when you cum, can you do that?" she makes an affirmative noise and I release her throat, I have a feeling when I cum, it's going to be intense and I don't want to actually choke her.

I rest both hands on the bed next to her and increase my speed a little; she's arching her back more, forcing her ass against my hips harder. "Ahfuckfuckfuck," I start to chant.

She has her face buried in the mattress to muffle her moans when I lose all control and slam in hard, one… two… three times and that's it for me. My whole body starts to spasm as my cock swells within her, shooting stream after stream of hot, thick cum inside of her. My arms and legs turn to jelly and I collapse on top of her. My hips are still flexing involuntarily, causing my head to rub over her sweet spot. I feel her pussy grab onto my cock and squeeze just before a fresh wave of her wet heat pours out and she goes limp. This is what she wanted, I'm completely covering her, I can't stop myself from kissing the side of her face and neck, showing her the love I feel for her. I should tell her, but I think post coital I love you's are cliché and I don't want her to think it's the orgasm talking. Soon though, I will tell her soon.

* * *

As promised I find Sookie on the phone in the kitchen first thing in the morning. After our little romp in my room she snuck out to the couch and pretended she fell asleep out there instead of going to bed. I'm not really paying attention as I rifle through the fridge and I smile when a cup of coffee appears in front of my face. Sookie is still talking, but apparently a multi-tasker and a spoiler of me all rolled into one perfect little tan, blonde package.

She hangs up a few minutes later and smiles at me. "Dani Irving will be here at seven p.m."

"Who's that?" I ask, reaching for a cereal bowl.

"Alcide's busty brunette… well, they had auburn on short notice, he won't be able to tell the difference though."

"I can't believe you really got him a stripper, you know he's going to love you forever and ever right?" How is it we're always the first ones up?

"We'll see, she's dancing to country… her nickname is The Farmer's Daughter, and we know how much he hates country," she waggles her eyebrows, making me laugh.

"My God I love you, crazy girl," I say between chuckles…

I freeze instantly, so not how I wanted to tell her. Her face falls and we stare at each other…

"Morning kids," Alcide says, walking into the kitchen, breaking us from our spell.

"I gots you a woman," Sookie laughs, pretending I didn't just make our morning completely awkward.

"Really?" he can't believe it either.

"Really," I answer for her, "Dani, supposed to have a killer rack," I say, holding my hands about foot away from my chest.

"I can't fucking wait!" he turns to Sookie, "You. Are. Awesome," he says, and grabs her face, planting a big wet kiss right on her lips.

He's pulling away after making the loud kissing smack when Pam walks in. "Uncle?" I can't say anything about the fact that Alcide just had his lips on my woman now, but I can certainly glare.

"Sorry, that was awkward," he laughs; he did it to Aude all the time, so Pam shouldn't think anything of the kiss. "Sook just ordered me a stripper for my birthday!" He's like a child on Christmas.

"You got my Uncle Al a stripper?" Pam cracks a smile.

"Yeah, I felt bad, I was a complete bitch to him on the way up, and he made me a cake and all. Mr. Northman is helping pay for her," she shrugs and I nod.

"You know you can stop calling my dad Mr. Northman, right?" it's Sookie's turn to nod.

"Yeah, I'm just used to it now. Do you need help?"

"Sure, Stan is in the shower," the girls disappear down the hallway and I grab Alcide's arm and drag him outside.

"I fucking told her I loved her," I blurt as soon as the slider is closed.

"Oooh, does she love you back?" His eyes light up and he's still bouncing from the excitement.

"I don't know, you walked out," I smack him across the face. Not hard, but as a warning. "If your fucking lips go anywhere near her again they will never find your fucking body."

"Shit, sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. Pam walking out just made it even weirder," he grins. "Her lips are soft though, I can see the appea―" he's once again greeted with my fist in his chest.

"Stop being a fucking moron," I almost yell.

"Sorry… shit, man," he starts rubbing his chest ― that I just realized is bare. That's even worse, his body is better than mine and he just rubbed his pecs on my woman.

"Just don't do it again, don't talk about how soft her lips are… none of it. I won't warn you again," I growl the last part.

"Eric. I fucking. Get. It." I kid you not, Alcide did this to Aude all the time, she did a lot of sweet things for him and he thanked her with a sloppy wet kiss, like he just did to Sookie and not once did it bother me, never.

"Sorry… I need a minute," I walk back through the house, to my room and flop on my bed. I roll over and realize the pillow smells like her… I'm too fucked up over this.

I'm staring at my ceiling a few minutes later when there's a soft knock on my door. "Come in," I call, expecting one of the girls – certainly not Stan.

"Mr. Northman?"

"Yeah, Stan, what's up?" I ask, sitting up and motioning for him to sit in the chair.

"We haven't had a real chance to talk this weekend like I'd hoped. I don't have a lot of time, but I need a moment if you don't mind." I motion for him to continue. "I like Pam, a lot and I just wanted to let you know I only have the best intentions with her. She's amazing, Mr. Northman and I know you don't think I'm good enough, but I hope you'll give me a shot at proving you wrong."

That, right there makes Stan good in my books. None of Pam's previous boyfriends have taken the time to talk to me about anything other than sports, or the café. "Thank you, Stan; I appreciate you coming to talk to me. It's not just you; no one is good enough for my princess. I'll give you a shot though, don't fuck it up."

A huge grin spreads across his face, "Thank you so much. I'm glad I got to meet you this weekend. Pam adores you; she talks about you all the time." That's really good to know, it's pretty fucking touching if I think about it.

"Go on, I'll see you again, right?" I arch an eyebrow at him and he nods before leaving my room.

Good, I'm glad my little girl found a man worth my time. Now I just have the little issue of the accidental "I love you" to deal with.

* * *

**EPIC FAIL! I don't think I responded to any reviews to the last chapter. I was nursing a hangover then had to get up for work at 3:30 this morning. The effin' dog decided he wanted to bark for 20 minutes right after midnight and I spent the day at work watching the boys throw balls at each other. (I was the only girl in today) **

**I do promise to respond to any reviews for this chapter! I appreciate each and every one of them, and the alerts for not only this story, but me as an author (still weird that people want to read what I write) and even better! The favorite alerts, that's huge to me. **

**I've also been neglecting RealJena, Ali989969, and Greermahoney. They give me so much input on this - well Greermahoney laughs and tells me when I need to fix something like "tub top" instead of "tube top" - and Jen is "did you mean?" But they have been such good cheerleaders it's sickening - I don't deserve them. Especially Jen dropping whatever she's doing to read the 2 lines I added and telling me they make complete sense. I think if you all could see me write, it would be it's own comedy show. **

**Speaking of writing, I'm about to start writing chapter 30 – in my brain I still say 35 chapters, but that may end up 33 or 34. Not sure yet… **


	26. Country girl shake it for me

The kids left about an hour ago and I can't seem to make myself be alone with Sookie just yet. Every time she walks in a room I walk out to find something else to do, I know I should man up and talk to her, but I haven't been in love with a new person in twenty years, it's fucking terrifying to say the least.

"Eric," Sookie's angelic voice breaks my concentration when I'm cleaning the stove. It's not even really dirty, but I've been scrubbing it for ten minutes.

I glance back at her, then look down to the stove again. "Look at me please," she pleads.

I walk to the sink to wash my hands, then turn my back to the counter and do as she asked, I look, stare even. She's just as perfect as I thought she'd be and she scares me a little. I don't want to be disappointed or hurt by the girl that's completely taken over my whole world in a matter of months. Three and a half to be exact.

"What do you want me to say, Sookie?"

"Tell me the truth, tell me what you said earlier, tell me if you even meant it." I don't understand how she can be so confident, so fearless.

By the time she's finished talking she's standing directly in front of me, her big blue eyes searching mine. She's more than a foot shorter than me and I find it absurd that she has to look so far up at me. Pam is tall, her mother was tall, most women in my life are over five foot eight, and here's Sookie, barely five foot two and the bravest one of them all.

"I do mean it," is all I can seem to get out.

"Mean what?" she smiles, crinkling her nose at me.

"That I love you... a lot," I finish quietly.

"I love you too," she whispers, then kisses my chest. "A lot."

"Thank you."

"For what?" she questions.

"Just for being you, and amazing... and―" before I can finish she pulls my face down to hers for a kiss.

The kiss is in a word, passionate. She nips at my bottom lip, getting me to open my mouth for her. Our tongues meet in a slow, rhythmic dance and I find my hands glued to her ass as we sway from side to side. This is our first kiss as a couple in love, and it's absolutely amazing, so amazing that Sookie's hands are suddenly working on the button of my jeans... not complaining at all.

I dip one of my hands into the back of her shorts. She's not gotten dressed yet and she's still wearing a pair of stretchy sleep shorts that can, and most likely will be easily moved out of the way. I run my hand over the smooth skin of her ass, then down the crease until my fingertips meet the wetness between her thighs. This is not what I intended, but I can't seem to stop myself. My arms are long enough that I can rub my fingers through her slit so I do. Back and forth, rubbing small circles over her flesh, then I dip two fingers into her, making her gasp into my mouth and arch her back. The fact that I can make her react this way is a little mind boggling to me, but I'm not complaining. Alcide is at the store getting more food, and I'm not sure when he'll be back so I don't want to fuck her here in the kitchen, but I don't want to move either. I want to lift her, move the fucking shorts and impale her on my cock right here.

"Can we go to the room?" she asks against my lips.

Before moving I drag my fingers up her slit one last time, stopped to drive into her pussy once, then pulling up and circling her ass, adding a little pressure. She arches again; pushing her ass against my finger, allowing me to press just the tip inside of her and my cock is ready to explode. How does she manage to be this fucking hot?

"Eric," she breathes; I remove my hands from her shorts and she grabs my wrist to lead me to my room.

Just as we're walking through the door Alcide comes walking in the house, singing at the top of his lungs. This has got to be some kind of fucked up joke. "Fuck," I whisper and she groans.

"He's going to fuck with us isn't he?" I nod. "I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for the day then. We can pick up where we left off tonight."

I give her a kiss and send her on her way. I'm just glad hearing Alcide's shitty singing as he walked in deflated my hard-on.

"Where's Sookie?" he asks when I emerge from the hallway.

"Shower, what'd you get?" I nod toward the bag he's holding.

He rattles off all of the shit he got at the store, then looks at me with a huge smile. "You told her didn't you?"

"I did."

"And she's so fucking loves you back doesn't she?" I smile. "Knew it. Just make sure you don't leave me out here alone with the stripper when you run off to fuck later, she could be an axe murderer or some shit."

"I highly doubt she's an axe murderer, Al. Plus I'm paying for part of this chick, so I'm watching too."

"Good boy," he cracks open a beer and I quirk an eyebrow at him.

"It's noon…"

"Technically not morning anymore, so…" he hands me a beer and I join him.

We're sitting out back; Alcide is heating up the grill when Sookie walks out. She's wearing a pair of cut off shorts, so fucking short the pockets are sticking out and I'm terrified for her to bend over in front of Alcide. She has plain black tube top on and no shoes. Her hair is pulled into a low pony tail at the nape of her neck and she has a little makeup on, not much. She walks over and sits right next to me, but not touching – it's kind of warm out.

"Aren't you guys bored?" she questions after a few minutes of silence.

"Nah, we do too much at home, so sitting on our asses for the weekend is pretty nice," Alcide replies to her, hitting the nail on the head.

"Hmm, I think I'm going to go read a while." Sookie gives me a quick kiss and disappears into the house again.

The afternoon goes smoothly; it's an extremely lazy day and Sookie ends up falling asleep with the book on her chest. She comes out around six to find us playing dominoes on the patio table and perches takes a seat on my lap. She grabs my beer and takes a sip, then kisses me. I see she has her priorities straight.

"One hour till your girl gets here, Al," she says, her voice is still a little raspy from sleep. It's my turn and she plays for me before I even have a chance to look at my choices.

"I know I can't fucking wait. The only problem is I going to be all worked up, then have to listen to you two fuck all night after she leaves. That shit's not fucking cool," he grumbles.

"I'll make sure he stays quiet," she laughs and Alcide just cocks an eyebrow, we all know Sookie is the loud one. "Fine, I'll try to keep it down."

Sookie gets up to get another round of beer for us and we play a few more games. Alcide is practically vibrating he's so pumped about his stripper. My girl is still in the house when the doorbell rings and Alcide freezes, looking up at the slider.

"Let Sookie get it," I tell him. I don't know why he's so excited, the girl is going to grind and gyrate all over him then leave. She may not even get full nude.

"Hey, birthday boy," Sookie comes out, grinning from ear to ear. "Come in and sit in the chair in the middle of the room."

We walk into the house and Sookie has one of the wingback chairs set up in the middle of the living room facing the couch where we take our seats. I see Sookie has the boom box next to her and is in charge of hitting play once we're in place. She hits play and Alcide's eyebrows shoot straight into his hairline when he hears the unmistakable twang of country music. His face instantly turns into a glare and if looks could kill Sookie would be dead right now. Alcide hates country music with a passion. The scowl goes away when a leggy brunette (auburn according to Sookie) with big green eyes and tits for days comes strutting out. Her hair is in pig tails, and she's wearing a pair of daisy dukes that are about as short as Sookie's and a red gingham shirt, tied just under her breasts – barefoot.

She starts facing Al and shaking her ass toward Sookie and me, not going to lie, it's a nice ass. I try to pull Sookie closer and she won't budge, if I'm watching a girl get naked I want the girl I'm with as close as possible so I can touch and kiss as I please. But no, she's sticking to her side of the couch. Dani turns around and her eyes go wide when she looks at Sookie, she actually mouths "oh my God" as she bends over, shaking her ass in Alcide's direction and her tits at us. This isn't too bad if you ask me – half naked girlfriend next to me, another barely covered girl a couple feet in front of me shaking her assets around… things could be worse.

The first person she dances directly for is Sookie; she shimmies over to the couch and turning her back before she sits on Sookie's lap. It looks a little off since Dani is so much taller than her. Her head falls back to Sookie's shoulder and she turns to whisper something in her ear. I'm intrigued to say the least, especially when Sookie whispers something back then giggles. They had five minutes alone before we came in, now they're besties.

I glance at Al and he's leaning forward, licking his lips, no doubt imagining what the girls would look like naked together. I'm letting him slide thinking about my girl this time due to the situation. I'm pretty sure he's forgotten all about the country music. She does this snake like move over Sookie's body, and then stands up. As she moves toward Alcide she unties her shirt and drops it to the ground. She stops directly in front of him, lifts her foot to his chest and pushes him back in the chair. When she turns around I see the lacy white bra she is wearing is pretty much see through and I can see her nipples poking through. I have to look at Sookie for a minute to calm down. I don't care how in love I am with her, watching a hot girls dance around and get naked gives me wood.

I'm a little surprised to see Sook sitting forward with her arms resting on her knees as she takes in the show. I had no idea she would be this into something like a stripper. When I look back, Dani has her knees straddling Alcide's lap, rubbing her tits along his chest, his hands are gripping the arms of the chair so hard his knuckles are white. He wants to touch her… bad. His eyes are trained on her chest, and I'm thoroughly impressed by his restraint.

Her hips rock forward and she pauses when I assume she hits his hard-on because she flips her head back and her eyes are like saucers as she makes eye contact with Sook again. Yeah, Alcide isn't a little guy. I can almost see the drool dripping from Alcide's mouth onto her tits, while she's grinding on him. This is funny, and a little hot.

"Baby," Sookie whispers, "Close your mouth."

"That's fucking hot, Sook, you can't deny it." During out little exchange Dani turned around and is doubled over rubbing her ass over his chest – it looks better than it sounds.

Sookie gets up and goes into the kitchen, coming back with four beers this time, setting down a fresh one for each of us and placing on next to the boom box.

She finishes her first dance, then a second song comes on – again, country. He doesn't even notice. By the time this song is over she's down to a thong and her barely there bra. I imagine this is as far as she's going. Not missing beat, when the third song starts she comes to straddle my lap, I have one hand on Sookie's thigh and the other on the arm of the couch, touching her isn't even a thought. She does the standard stripper gyrations, rubbing her tits in my face, then her ass over my crotch before moving to Sookie again and mimicking her movements. However, Sookie touches her. She rests her hands on Dani's waist, then moves them down to her hips when she grinds down on Sookie's thighs. She whispers something in Sookie's ear again and Sook reaches up to unhook her bra, then runs her hands down her arms, dropping the scraps of lace on the floor in front of them. Well fuck me running.

"No," Alcide says a little too loud. "That is not fucking fair, how come she gets to touch? I wanna touch; it's my fucking birthday Goddamnit!"

"Patience," is all Dani says, and then continues her molestation of my woman.

A familiar tune comes on and I practically fall off the couch laughing. One of Alcide's favorite songs comes on and she stands directly in front of him shaking her ass as Big Balls by AC/DC starts to play. By the end of the song she is completely nude, straddling Alcide with her back to his chest and his hands are planted on her tits, seeing as that's the only place she would allow him to touch.

She jumps up and grabs her clothes, racing to the bathroom. Alcide is grinning like a kid in a candy store on Christmas morning. "Happy birthday, Brother," I tell him. Sookie is laughing like she knows a secret we aren't privy to.

When the bathroom door opens, Dani emerges wearing a pair of jean shorts – longer than the ones she removed and a plain white wife beater tank top; she even put a bra back on. Sookie hands her a beer and she sits on the other chair.

"Hi," she says, actually blushing a little… she just stripped all of her clothes off, color me confused. "I'm Megan," I thought she was Dan ― oh, stage name.

Sookie crawls over to sit in my lap. "She thinks Alcide is hot," she whispers.

"I am _not_ paying extra for her to fuck him," I whisper back.

"She's not a prostitute, if she wants to have sex with him it's as Meg, not Dani the stripper – Jesus," she laughs at me.

"Well then… should we leave them alone?"

"No, we can all hang out. She said this is her only party tonight so she's able to stick around."

As it turns out, she has an actual day job. She's a claims tech for a workman's comp insurance company. She strips because it's fun and she normally doesn't go full nude, but once she saw the birthday boy she decided he deserved a good show.

An hour later Sookie and I are walking to the room and Alcide is sitting on the couch with Meg sitting close… very close.

* * *

**Yeah, so MMHS was around when I was writing this chapter and she got to be the stripper… and Al is getting lucky! Woot!**

**Hope you like! Next chapter picks up where this one left off… in the bedroom! **


	27. There's nothing like you and I baby

**YAY for Alcide getting' some! Now our lovebirds are going to get some…**

* * *

Once we're in the room I lay in the middle of the bed and Sookie follows right along, straddling my waist. Today was a big deal, admitting our love... I can't explain it. My heart is pounding right now just thinking about the fact that she loves me back, and now I'm able to make love to her without making her contain her cries.

She's rocking her hips and I'm involuntarily thrusting up as she leans over my body to kiss me. It's a slow, deep kiss that has me moaning into her mouth. "Eric," she says, breaking our kiss. "I love you."

"Mmm, and I love you," I grip the back of her head and pull her face to mine again. "But we're overdressed."

She laughs and crawls off of me. All I can do is sit back and watch as she strips off the few items of clothing she's actually wearing. Once naked she refuses to get back in bed until I'm naked with her, so I oblige and pull my clothes off, tossing them to the other side of the room somewhere.

She climbs back onto the bed, but not on top of me like she was before. She's up on her hands and knees and crawls up so her face is hovering right next to my ear. "Eric?" she runs her tongue along my neck then nibbles my ear. "Can I suck your dick?"

Did she just ask that? "Of course, anything for you, Lover."

"Mmm, good..." she moves around, putting her face level with my cock and her ass up near my head. This is promising.

She grabs my base and holds my semi-erect cock just below her lips. I can feel her breath fanning over me just before the tip of her tongue swirls around my head. I reach down and gently press my hand into the back of her head while thrusting my hips up so she swallows my length. I'm not fully hard just yet so she can still fit all of me into her mouth. I use my other hand to stroke her slit, letting my fingers toy with her folds, caressing and tugging on her lips.

I push a finger inside of her as my cock fully hardens, she starts moaning around my shaft and I'm bucking my hips up, trying to get deeper down her throat. I slip a second finger in at the same time we hear giggles in the hallway, then Alcide's bedroom door slamming shut. Sookie pulls her mouth off of me, looks back and smiles, then goes right back to work on my cock.

One of her hands is now caressing and tugging on my balls while she continues to try to swallow me. Her mouth is so wet and warm, her lips so fucking soft. I love the way she sucks my dick and I tell her so, eliciting another moan. I'm just enjoying the sensations as I absentmindedly fuck her with my fingers. I have a slow rhythm going that she seems to enjoy.

I pull my fingers out and smack her ass ― hard, then plunge my fingers into her again. She likes the smacking so I do it a few more times turning her ass a delicious shade of red that makes me want to bite her, but I don't. I go right back to my slow, languid rhythm. Pumping in and out, letting my fingers run over her clit, then back in to twist and scissor, stretching her for me.

I pull my fingers out again and use them to run the length of her slit, going from her clit up to her ass, then push my middle finger inside of her backside. She lets me slip from her mouth and lets out a deep, strangled cry, sounding oh so fucking hot and sexy. When she gets her bearings, she grips my base and starts to pump my shaft, not too fast or slow, just fucking perfectly. I feel the tip of her tongue touch the top of my sac, then drag down and around before she sucks my left nut between her lips, making my legs tense and spread open to give her better access to the boys.

"Fuck, Sookie, suck my dick, Baby girl... make me cum," I beg after her assault on my balls. Her wet mouth feels so good, I want to cum so, so fucking bad it aches.

She does as I ask and starts to suck me, wrapping her tiny fist around me, pumping the part she can't fit into her mouth. As soon as she's done I'm going to devour her fucking pussy so I grab her leg to pull her over my body and make her straddle my chest. I keep my eyes on her center as she pleasures me and it's getting her off. I can see her getting physically more wet, and her core contracting, searching for something to hold onto.

I still have a finger in her ass, but I know her body wants more so I use my other hand to spread her lips and I begin to tongue her little nerve bundle. She pulls up to cry out and have to remind her to keep sucking me. I'm so fucking close; my hips are bucking up to meet her lips. Her honey dripping down into my mouth is almost more than I can stand and I latch onto her opening, shoving my tongue deep inside of her at the same time I cum, shooting into her mouth, hoping she's able to swallow it all.

I'm still assaulting her pussy with my mouth and fingers when she's done cleaning me. She sits up on her knees, resting her hands on my ribs, and starts to rock over my tongue. She's moving to where she wants me and it's to fucking sexy to have her try to take as much control as possible, even with her on top of me I can make sure she goes where _I _want. Of course, since it's her orgasm I'm fucking with I let her direct me, she surprises me a little when she moves so my tongue is near her ass. I remove my finger and run the tip of my tongue around her tiny hole, eliciting a new sound from Sookie ― I'll have to remember that. I continue to lick her ass for a moment while I rub two fingers up and down her slit, focusing on her nub, then moving back to drive into her, twisting and pumping.

I pull my fingers out and she rocks back, letting my tongue glide to her pussy and I start kissing her like I would her mouth. My tongue is moving softly in and out of her, while I tug a little on her clit and lower lips.

"OhMyGod!" she almost screams. Her legs tense at my sides and I just relax, gently caressing her walls with my tongue, lapping up anything she has to give me. "Fuckfuckfuck!"

She collapses on my chest, her head dangerously close to my cock, and she rides out her aftershocks, whimpering when I give her pussy light taps. "No... more," she pants, making me smile.

I move her off of me, since she can't possibly move on her own and turn her so she's snuggled into my side. "Give me a few more minutes to recoup," I whisper, kissing her forehead. She just nods.

I'm toying with the ends of her hair and she's damn close to sleeping when my cock starts to stir again. I can hear the faint sounds of the other two fucking and it makes me a little jealous that I'm not buried inside of Sookie. "Baby," I say, though not too loud. I don't want to be a complete ass and wake her if she's sleeping.

"Mmm, more?" she says in a sleepy voice, not even opening her eyes.

"Unless you're too tired," I tell her. I let my hand drift down her back to her ass and give her a light squeeze.

"Not at all," her hand finds my cock and she starts to stroke me back to life.

I roll on top of her and start to slide my shaft through her wet folds, coating my cock with her juices. Our tongues meet in a soft, slow kiss that has me hard as a rock in no time. I pull my hips back and her knees come up to our chests before I rock forward, plunging deep into her pussy. As I thrust I swivel my hips a little so my pubic bone rubs against her clit and my mouth moves down her neck. I'm resting my full weight on her and her soft moans are filling the room. This is making love...

She grabs my face and pulls my lips to hers again. She gives me a gentle peck, then I rest my forehead on hers as I repeat my swively motion over and over again. Her cries are getting louder and louder and my breathing quite a bit heavier.

"Tell me, Sookie..." she knows what I want.

"I love you, Eric," she kisses me.

"Again," I growl, needing to hear it.

"I love you, you've consumed me." This time I grunt a little and she knows, she just continues to chant "I love you" and I'm certain she can feel my cock swelling within her.

I cum hard, with a roar that surely shakes the walls, followed soon after by Sookie. "I love you too, Sookie," I say, still buried inside of her.

When I pull out we don't even have the time to clean up before we pass out. We're both spent after the intensity of our love making.

I wake up with Sookie lying on my chest, her head is just below my pecs and her hips are between my legs. The blanket is barely covering her ass and she looks more peaceful than I've ever seen. I'm not ready to move her, so I just rest my hands on her back and hold her to me. This right here is my heaven. Being able to hold the girl I love and not worry about a fucking thing. Listening to the sound of her breathing, and feeling her skin on mine. Just perfect and how I'd love to wake up every day.

There's a light knock on the door and I pull the blankets up to Sookie's neck before I call for Alcide to come in.

"Hey man, we should get up. We have a long drive ahead of us," he says, not even looking at Sookie, which I appreciate.

"Yeah, I just have to wake this one," I say, stroking her hair. "We'll be out shortly."

"Mmkay," he closes the door and I gently shake my sleeping beauty.

It takes a good five minutes to wake her fully, but she wakes up with a smile and that's even better than the view I had first thing this morning. We get up and go to the bathroom ― separately ― doing our own morning routines. Even having individual showers which is a shocker.

I'm done first and go out to meet Alcide in the kitchen. He has breakfast ready for me, plated with a glass of orange juice and coffee next to it. If this is the byproduct of him getting laid, I plan to get him more girls. I like this. Sookie follows soon after me and we eat, pack, and make sure the cabin is in the same state it was when we arrived before hitting the road.

The drive home is nothing like the drive up. They're both relaxed and sated, so their will to argue seems to be gone. It's very, very nice. Now I know get them both laid before a road trip.

We drop Sookie off at home then go straight to the cafe to make sure it hasn't been ruined in the short time we were away. Our staff is good though, Lafayette was in charge of the kitchen and Felicia was in charge of the front of the house. We wouldn't have taken off for three and a half days if we didn't think they were capable, as it turns out they were ― are.

By the time we close the food has been ordered and bills have been paid. I go home and crash without even saying hi to Pam, whom I walk directly past as I enter the house. I'm fucking beat after the weekend. I hate that I need a vacation from my vacation.

* * *

**So I was thinking, when I started writing this I story I didn't have a clue who would be involved and where. Alcide has pretty much taken over and I just love that you guys love him so much. I know I do, hell I want to add him to all of my stories now!**

**My review count is sitting at 851… REALLY people! That is effing AMAZING! Gah, I just love you all so, so much and love hearing what you all think and the interactions I get to have with you! **


	28. Alcide's Sexcapades with the Stripper

**So, since you guys are so amazing, I decide around 3 hours ago to write this for you… here's Al's night with Meg… LEMON ALERT… this should probably be posted in my FNB story, but nah. I just wrote and didn't re-read so it's probably full of mistakes sorry.**

* * *

If Eric wouldn't lose his shit - again, I would kiss Sookie - again. This fucking chick is fucking hot as Satan's balls. If she didn't have such shitty taste in music o could see this going somewhere past the bedroom. Call me shallow, call me what you will, but I love my fucking music and I cannot and will not hang out with a broad that listens to country. I will fuck the shit out of her though.

Dumb and Dumber just went to the room to fuck, now I need to get Meg into my room... or I could fuck her on the couch, but the condoms are in my room so time for some sweet talkin'.

"So, ahh," I run the backs of my fingers down her arm. "The, ahh… dance, that was pretty fuckin' hot. You have great tits too."

"You are a smooth talker," she giggles and nods a little. She has a nice giggle too. "I plan on sleeping with you; we can go to your room."

"Great," I stand up faster than I intended to and get a little light headed. As soon as I get my bearings I grab her hand and pull her with me.

As we walk past Eric's room I we hear a loud moan and I think an ass slap? Go Eric… or Sookie? Either way, the sound makes my little busty brunette giggle again. Once inside of my room, I practically slam the door and press her up against it. I haven't even kissed her yet and I'm about to fuck her… stranger things have happened. I just hope she doesn't pull a strap-on out.

"You okay?" she gives me a skeptical look, oh, I think I visibly shuttered.

"Yeah, I'm good. Come here," I grab her face and pull her to me, crashing my lips into hers.

I slip my tongue between her lips and grip the back of her head so she can't move away. She's an awesome kisser, just as demanding as I am and it's tough to find a girl that will try to be just as dominant as me. Her hands come up and thread through my thick curls, holding my head just as hard.

I pull away after a few minutes. "Yeah, this is going to be fucking great, Country girl."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself there, Cowboy," she says.

"I am, and don't ever fucking call me Cowboy ever again. City boy, through and through." She just rolls her eyes, then kisses me.

"Get on the bed," I growl, pulling away again.

"Make me." She has a defiant look on her face that lights a fire in me, and the mother fuckin' beast is about to come out.

"Mmm, don't let your mouth write checks your ass can't cash, Cowgirl." She puts her hands on her hips and still has that defiant look in her eye. "I warned you."

I pick her up like she weighs nothing, making he scream and toss her on the bed. She tries to scramble away, but I'm too fast and pounce on her back before she can move too far. I press my hips down, rubbing my hard-on over her ass. I've been hard for this chick since she walked out; dancing to that shit she calls music.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Well, I think we're overdressed for what we plan to do…"

"I can handle that." I pull back while pushing her down flat on the bed. I grip the waist of her shorts and yank down. I noticed when she walked out earlier that she didn't button them so I don't need to worry about that. Once they're off I toss them across the room and revel in the fact that she didn't put any panties on. _Someone had plans of her own._ I grab the top of her tank top and rip down the center, then unhook her bra. Flipping her over, I pull her top off and fling it the other direction before palming her tits. They are really, _really,_ nice and I tell her so.

"Naked… now, Cowboy." What the fuck? Did I _not_ just tell her never to call me that fucking name.

"Prepare yourself for the awesome that is me," I grin at her, knowing the dimples get 'em every Goddamn time. Yep, she's melting like ice cream on a hot day, she has the doe eyes.

I stand up telling her to stay and surprisingly this feisty little thing stays put. I turn my back to her and pull my tank top off, flexing my back muscles as I do, then drop my jeans, getting a little wolf whistle once my ass is exposed. _Yeah, I know._ I look over my shoulder and see her eyes are trained on my butt, exactly where I thought they would be. I keep my eyes on her as I turn around and she gets a load of the cock I'm rockin'.

"No," she says, shaking her head. "That thing will not fit."

"Oh yes… it will fit nicely," I lick my lips, my eyes are devouring her bare snatch… oh yes, I'm fucking starving and I think my little Cowgirl has just what I need.

I lean over the bed and grip her ankles, she has amazingly long legs and I think that's fucking hot too. I drag her to the edge of the bed, and then pull her up to a sitting position. I fist the base of my cock with one hand and thread my fingers through her hair with the other, gripping it tightly. She's looking up at me, the lust clouding her eyes, and I trace her mouth with my tip, spreading my pre-cum all over her lips. I don't have to tell her when to open, she takes the initiative to flick her tongue out, licking my head and playing with my slit. I have to close my eyes when she takes my entire head into her mouth, then starts to take me in farther until I'm hitting the back of her throat. _Please don't have a gag reflex._

Mother fuckin' yahtzee!

I have to hold onto her hair with both hands when I feel myself start to slide down her throat. Her eyes are still on mine, and she's now caressing and weighting my ball sac. "Mmm, you gonna let me fuck those pretty lips?"

She makes an affirmative sound and I drag my dick out, slowly, letting her tongue glide over the smooth skin of my shaft. I drive back in and proceed to fuck her mouth. Her mouth is so wet and warm; I can't wait to get inside of her pussy. I'm certain she's fucking dripping wet, I could see her pussy glistening in the light when she was spread open in front of me.

I don't plan on cumming in her mouth, so pull out, making her whimper and tell her to get in the center of the bed. She scoots back on her ass and I crawl up until I'm face to face with her cunt. She looks so fucking hot from this angle, I can see her breasts heaving and her long legs look like they're ready to wrap around my head. I take one long lick up her slit, letting my tongue dip in just a little when I move over her clit, then start over. Her hands come down and I expect her to grab my hair, but she surprises me when she uses her delicate finger to spread her lips open and she starts to rub her clit so when I lick I have to move around her finger. Speaking of fingers, I take two of mine, stick them in my mouth to get them wet, then wiggle them into her opening. I have them about halfway in when I decide she likes it a little rougher and slam them into her pussy over and over. The hard fucking coupled with her rubbing her own clit send her right over the edge in no time. Good, I'm ready to fuck.

I slide up her body ―my fingers are still inside of her ― and kiss her, allowing her to take herself on my lips. I reach over without breaking the kiss and grab a condom out of the bedside table. I drop to her side and take a moment to roll the rubber on before turning to face her, I don't get back on top of her though.

"Lift your leg," I tell her, she does.

I grip my cock and rub over her slit, giving her clit a little extra attention, then slide home. "Holy fucking, fuck sticks…" I growl, she's way fucking tighter than I expected. Now I see why she said I wouldn't fit.

I'm about halfway in and I start to rub her clit, she needs the extra stimulant and moisture so I can get all the way inside of her.

"Oooh…" she moans.

I slide out, then back in, out and in again. I pull out until just my tip is inside, then pump just my tip in and out. Hooking her leg over my arm, I reach up and grip her throat – she strikes me as a girl that likes to be choked a little, and by the warmth and wetness between her thighs I'd say I'm right. Once I have her in position, I slam into her, hard and deep. Over and over again. Her tits are bouncing, she's trying to moan, but I my hand won't let any sound out.

I'm not ready to cum yet, and if I keep going like this I certainly will so I stop and pull out. She's panting pretty fucking hard, and I have a thought; I want her to put that body to work and show me what she can do.

I roll over on my back and pull her with me so she's straddling my hips. "Ride me, Cowgirl."

She sits up on her knees and grabs my dick, guiding me back into her hot, wet cunt before dropping down and leaning back so her hands are resting on my thighs. She starts rolling her body and I just about fucking lose it. Jesus fucking fuck, that's a gorgeous fucking sight. I reach forward to rub my thumb over her clit. She's starting to groan a little louder now, pushing me closer to the edge, but I want her to cum again before I do. I'm an asshole, but not a selfish lover, that's for fuckin' sure.

"Oh shit," she yells, and I feel her muscles clench around me. _That's what I was waiting for._

I push her off of me, flip her onto her stomach and pull her hips up. I slam in to her from behind, making her scream out another "oh shit" then notice I have a good pair of handles begging to be grabbed. I reach up and grip her pigtails, then pull her up so she's up on her hands and knees. I have a firm hold and use them as leverage to help me pound harder into her slick snatch.

She reaches her hand under and starts to rub her clit again – I can feel her fingers when my balls slap against her. Just as I feel her start to cum again, it's time for me to let go.

"Ah, fuck… that's it… milk that cock, my little Country girl… make me cum for you," I actually snicker to myself a little with my use of the word milk.

My cock swells and I explode into the condom, falling on top of her and managing to pull out at the same time. "Jesus H. That was fucking awesome," I pant. She tries to snuggle into my side and I quickly jump up. I am _not_ a cuddler.

"I'm gonna go clean up," I get up and walk out of the room completely naked. I'm sure the lovebirds are sleeping or fucking again, so I'm not worried about getting caught. I dispose of the condom and wipe myself clean before going back to the room and letting her know she can go clean herself. No one ever said I had good bedside manners, I fully intend to kick her out once she's back.

I get dressed and sit on the edge of the bed to wait for her. She's fucking great, I think I may ask if she wants to do this again sometime. She walks in fully dressed just as I'm having this thought, "You wanna fuck again?" I blurt.

"Not now, I can't go two rounds with that thing in one night," she looks horrified at the thought.

"Not tonight, fuck I need a fucking nap. I mean some other time."

"Oh… yeah, here," she hands me her cell phone and I add my number, then text myself from her phone.

"Listen," she starts. "I uh…"

"Dude, I just said I needed a fucking nap, you can go with no hard feelings. I was about to kick you out anyway, I can't sleep next to people," I offer so she doesn't have to feel awkward telling me she wants to go.

She comes over and stands between my legs, wrapping her arms around my neck and I hug her waist. "I know, I'm a peach," I give her the dimple grin and kiss her. "I really do want to see you again though."

"I do too, I had fun," she kisses me then pulls away and I walk her out.

"Nighty night, Country girl."

"Sleep well, Cowboy," she winks and disappears into the night.

* * *

**We find out in a later chapter how long they dated after this night… I use the term dated loosely. Oh and the strap-on comment in the beginning will make sense later.**


	29. Breathe in for luck

**I hope you all enjoyed the little outtake with Al. Now back to their life at home. **

* * *

"We need to tell Pam," Sookie reminds me. We're in the shower after another sweaty afternoon in my room. "She's been so wrapped in Stan she hasn't noticed a change in me, but now she's starting to get suspicious. She said I look too glowy lately, whatever that means."

It's been just over a month since our Tahoe trip and Pam has been dating Stan going on two months now. So far he's been good – as far as I can tell, so Sookie I use the time they spend out together to our advantage.

"She means you look happy, Lover, and you do. You light up a room when you walk in." Cheesy, I know, but it's true.

"You're so cheesy," she laughs and smacks my ass as I turn the water off.

"I need to get to work," she sighs. She works as a server at a restaurant across town. Not any type of competition for me since I'm mainly breakfast and lunch and the place she works is lunch and dinner. She's closing tonight; I hate it when she's out that late. I hated it before I started dating her.

"Call me when you leave and when you get home," I tell her.

"Yes, Dad," she laughs ― I don't. "Shit, sorry, that was a joke."

"I know, I just hate that those jokes can't be funny for us." We're dressed at this point. She's in a pair of fitted black slacks and a white skin tight camisole right now. She'll put her work shirt on once she gets there. I'm not going to lie, I hate that she goes out of the house like that, but I can't be _that guy._

"Alright, talk to ya later, Baby," Sookie gives me a tight hug and a kiss that could easily lead to round two in the bedroom.

"Have a good night at work," I kiss her forehead one last time and let her go.

I have a brilliant thought as I'm walking back into the cafe. "Al, wanna go to dinner tonight?"

"Sure, I'm not doing anything after I leave here and it's too fucking hot to cook at home." He's right about that. All those misconceptions about California weather are a joke. It's a hundred and fucking ten outside. "Where were you thinking?"

"Merlotte's," I grin.

"Oh, does she know?" I shake my head no. "This will be fun, I'm going to be a terrible customer!" he cackles and goes back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Welcome to Merlotte's," a perky young red head greets us. "Two?" I nod.

"Can we be seated in Sookie's section," Alcide asks before I can.

"Sure," she looks back, then grabs two menus, leading us to a booth in the back.

"Sookie should be with you in just a moment," she says after asking us if we want anything to drink. I order a coke and Alcide an ice tea, unsweetened.

Sookie walks up just as the hostess walks away. "What are you two doing?" she smiles.

"I'm here to fuck up your night. Eric here I think just wanted to watch your ass in those pants… fuck," he finishes, stretching his neck to look at Sookie's ass and licking his lips. She takes a quick look around the restaurant, then grabs a menu and smacks Alcide on the head with it. He will never learn.

"Now, have you guys had a chance to look over the menu?" Her smile is bright, and she easily plays off the fact that she just assaulted a customer.

"Not just yet, give us a minute?" I ask, Alcide is rubbing his head still.

"Okay, I'll be right back," she says, patting my shoulder and bouncing away.

"Alcide," I growl.

"Eric, I have to look, I just have to. I've tried not to, but just fuck man. She has a smoking hot body, and I can't just make myself stop after all this time. Fuck! You've met me, it's not like I'm making a fucking move. I'm a man; I have eyes, it's fucking impossible not to look. Are you going to get onto that guy," he points over my shoulder, "for checking her out? I sure as hell would, fucking asshole."

Alcide starts snapping his fingers. The guy in question looks over and Alcide crooks his finger, beckoning him over. "You," he says once he's standing at our table, like there's anyone else he'd be talking to. "What's your name?"

"Charles?" he sounds unsure, I would be too. I have no idea what Alcide is about to say, but I certainly wouldn't want to be Charles.

"You were just checking out your waitress, hot little blonde with a killer rack all bouncy and perky and shit," this isn't a question, simple statement of fact. Charles seems to know not to confirm nor deny this. "Yeah, Twatface, you were. I saw it, don't fucking do it. I will rip your fucking eyeballs out and feed them to your children."

Charles' eyes go wide, he's probably Sookie's age and maybe five foot seven, you can tell he's cocky and thinks he's hot shit. Alcide is clearly a giant man, you can tell that even from a sitting position. This guy is just about to piss himself when I decide to save him. I reach up and pat his arm, "Run along, son before I let him lose on ya." Charles ― who probably hadn't even noticed me ― turns tail and bolts back to his table.

"See, that little shit is way worse, at least I know I can't touch. Fucker," Alcide finishes and picks up the menu Sookie just hit him with.

She walks up a few minutes later with refills on our drinks, and snatches Alcide's menu from him, leaning down so she's eye level with him. "I don't know what you said to my customer ― and I know it was you – but you can't do that, this is my place of work, this is how I make money. You cannot scare my customers off," she finishes with a stern glare.

"What if it was Eric?" he tries.

"I'm not an idiot, Alcide. I know you're the one that runs your mouth." She stands up to her full five foot two height and smiles really big. "Now what can I get for you?" she looks over at me.

"I'll have the sixteen ounce―" Alcide starts.

"_You _will have whatever I bring you," she cuts him off. "I was asking Eric what he would like." Alcide just glares. I don't think this is what he was thinking when he decided to be a shit customer.

"I would like the chicken fettuccine, please," she's brought it to the house before and it's fucking tasty.

"Sure thing," she grins and turns on her heel to walk away.

"Yep, I fucked up," Alcide admits and I laugh with him.

Sookie ends up bringing Alcide the steak he was trying to order, because she's super sweet even if she tries not to be. The food is incredibly good, and it's only made better by the fact that I have Sookie to look at as she's checking on us every few minutes. She's extremely pleasant, I like watching her work. I like that she's not just nice because of who I am, she treats everyone with respect and kindness that far too many people don't possess.

I expect her to bring the check, but instead she brings a huge brownie covered in ice cream and chocolate sauce. She sits on my side of the booth and hands spoons to Alcide and me, telling us to dig in. As you can imagine, The Beast doesn't need to be told twice and he takes as much as he can in his first bite. I have a little, then hand Sookie my spoon so she can have some. I generally try not to eat too many sweets, especially after having a plate of pasta bigger than my head.

When she gives us the check I'm surprised to see she's only charged us for our drinks. "What the fuck, Sook?" I ask flashing the bill at her.

"Shut up and pay for your damn drinks," she winks and walks away.

"I got this," Alcide says and I see him pull out fifty dollars and stick it in the little folder. We get up and walk out after that.

"That's going to piss her off," he chuckles as we get into his truck.

* * *

"So, we tell her the next time all three of us are together?" I say to Sookie, a little unsure. She called me at the cafe to say good morning and our conversation ― like most of them these days ― has turned to Pam.

"That sounds like a plan. Do you want to try for this weekend?"

"Yeah, sounds good... wait, no she's going to meet Stan's parents. We should wait until next weekend," I counter. I want this as stress free as possible.

"Okay," there's silence. "Yes, okay, that works. We sit her down and just blurt it out? Or..."

"We could build up to it, that would be better. Give her a little history," I laugh.

"What history?" I can hear the smile in her voice. "Baby, we started fucking, then suddenly love, and... yeah, not really history. She knows how we met."

"Shit, Sook, I don't know. We can just fly by the seat of our pants and figure it out as we go?"

"Probably the best plan. I should let you go; get some work done, I love you."

"I love you too." With that I hang up and let out a long sigh. This is going to be a disaster, I can feel it.

"What's wrong, Brother?" Alcide asks, walking into the office.

"Sook and I are trying to figure out how to tell Pam," I tell him. He usually has good ideas, maybe he can help.

"Ouch. I don't think there's really a good way to tell her. You may just have to rip the Band-Aid off and blurt it out. Always works for me," he shrugs.

"You're you though; people expect stupid shit to come out of your mouth."

"Are you admitting being with Sookie is stupid?" he quirks an eyebrow.

"What! Fuck no, just saying you tend to say shit... people expect... ah, never fucking mind, you're going to twist it up anyway," I laugh. He has a way of turning my words on me and it just pisses me off.

"Just checking," we go silent; I just don't know the best way to tell her. "You gonna tell her together? Or have one of you go into battle alone, like with Adele?"

"That's the only thing we _do _know is that we want to tell her together."

"Good plan... probably. Shit, Dude, I have no fucking clue how she's going to react. I can usually read people, especially Pam, but I don't know now."

"Right? Do you think she'll shit a kitten or what?" I ask; I'm with him, I normally know how she's going to react to something. Not this.

"It's going to be awkward as fuck, I can tell you that much. Should I be there to mediate? What if she goes ape shit?"

"No, I'm not dragging you into this," I shake my head. That wouldn't be very fair to him.

"Too late, she's going to know I know and be pissed at me either way." Again, he's probably right.

"This suuuuucks," I let out a long sigh and drop my head back on the chair.

"I don't envy you, that's for fucking sure. You could always break it off and pretend it never happened, that may be safer," he chuckles.

"Too late for that."

"Yeah... I guess so. Let's just hope she's happy that you're happy. You deserve it, no matter who it's with. Sook is good for you, even though I hate to admit it, I love that you have her now."

"Thank you, Al, that means a lot," I smile. It really does make me feel better to know we have at least one person on our side.

* * *

**So, I'm super sorry about the lack of review replies the last couple chapters (27/28) I've been all out of sorts and sad today. The company I work for announced in March that our department is moving to another state… we today was D-Day and I ended up leaving instead of moving. I do have another job lined up and I start Monday, but I'm going to miss my boys (and few girls). I've been with them for six years so as you can imagine today was a little rough. I hope you guys like how the story is going. Annnnd…. Thank you all so much for the amazing amount of love I'm sitting at 908 reviews and looking forward to reaching 1000! Thanks to Jade012 has started a campaign on Twitter to get people to read and review… she asks more than I do, and I think it's sweet and I love her (seriously, she's a constant source of entertainment). So is MMHS, I told her today that I wasn't doing a damn thing at work, but I was wearing a Sombrero – she told me for anyone else that might be strange, for me however… yeah (I have a Viking helmet too that I pull out every now and then) I am so rambling… sorry… I could go on for hours, but you guy don't wanna hear about the crazy that is me. **


	30. Didn't I tell you, What I believe

I'm sitting on the couch waiting for Pam to get home. Sookie just got here and is sitting across the room from me, we plan on telling her tonight and we're both too nervous to sit together. We've sneaking around behind her back for five months now and since we decided to tell her this is our first opportunity to all be together. We're sitting in silence, I'm fidgeting with the remote, and Sookie is looking at her clasped hands. We look like we've been sent to the principal's office. It's kinda of funny if you think about it.

Sookie's phone vibrates on the coffee table, making both of us jump. As soon as she answers I know it's Pam.

"Hey, where are you?" she says. I obviously can't tell what Pam is saying, but Sookie's face falls. "I'm already at your house though." She pauses a beat then gives an "okay" before hanging up.

"She's not going to be home until after midnight, she got roped into working a double," she sighs and drops her head back.

"Well, shit," I huff.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Now what do we do?" I ask.

I don't feel right being in the house with Sookie right now, something feels wrong. I'm pretty sure it's the guilt eating me alive. Now that the new sexiness is starting to wear off, and we're in a real deal relationship I hate the sneakiness more than anything. At the same time, I know this is something we need to tell her together.

"Um…" it's getting to her too. "We can… uh… maybe I should just go?"

"I don't really want you to, but you can if you want. I know you have to work tomorrow."

She lets out a long sigh and comes to sit next to me, resting her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her and kiss her forehead. "Why does this have to be so hard?" she questions and I simply shrug. I don't have an answer for her.

"You hungry?" It's just about time for dinner and since she's already here I'll cook for us.

"A little, what are we having?"

"Spaghetti, not a lot of thought has to go into it." She laughs; she knows cooking isn't my favorite thing.

"Come on, I'll cook, you just need to sit and look pretty," she stands, taking my hand and tugs me up. I'm not going to argue with her cooking. She's so much better at it than me.

"Really, Eric?" Sookie asks, picking up the spaghetti sauce. "A jar of sauce? You need to learn to make the homemade stuff, this is shit."

"Why? I have Al, and now you." She gives me a look that makes me zip my lips. Wrong answer, joking or not.

"Watch it, Mister. I will leave you here with your jarred shit and eat at home." She's all bark, no bite; she wants to be here just as bad as I want her here.

"Is that so?" I come up behind her, caging her in against the counter with my arms.

"Yep," she says, popping the P.

I lean in and run the tip of my nose along her neck, up to suckle her earlobe. "I'm willing to bet I can get you to stay," I tell her, barely above a whisper. I know I have her when a shiver runs through her body.

"You're not playing fair." She arches her back, jutting her ass out and sways side to side, rubbing against my crotch.

"What have I said about all being fair?"

She doesn't answer; instead she reaches her hand around and finds my cock through my jeans. She gives me a light squeeze, then begins to move her hand up and down as I start to grow hard. I rock my hips forward a little, needing to feel more of her against my body. I let my hand drift down the front of her body, between her legs. She's wearing a pair of denim shorts and I cup her mound, rubbing a little before moving them out of the way. She's making me extremely hard, and I need her ready too. I let my finger drift through her folds; she needs a little more time before I can take her. I find her opening and push in a little; she spreads her legs wider to make room for my hand. My other hand comes up to caress her breasts over her tank top while I place wet, open mouthed kisses on her neck and jaw.

"Mmm, Lover you feel so good," I whisper, giving her left breast a little squeeze and pushing my finger deeper into her, eliciting a soft moan from my girl.

She let's go of me and rests her hands on the counter in front of her. I start to push my finger in harder and grasp her tits a little tighter. The rougher I get, the more turned on she seems to be. She's pushing her ass into me, and panting heavily. I don't want to wait any longer. I pull my finger out and push her shorts down around her thighs. I take my cock out and pull her hips back, lining up with her opening. I drive my length into her, my hands slide under her shirt and pull the cups of her bra down so I can hold her bare flesh in my hands. We both let out a strangled groan once I'm buried completely inside of her.

As I start to thrust in and out I take one of my hands out of her shirt and bring it up to her throat. I don't grasp too tight, I apply just enough pressure to make her push her hips back harder into me. Goddamn she feels good, I love it. I love how she just melts for me and takes everything I give her.

It doesn't take long for both of us to find our release. She collapses on the counter and I fold over her, giving her the weight I know she loves after her orgasms. I'm still inside of her and I slowly drag myself out and wrap my arms around her waist.

"I love you," I tell her, kissing her shoulder.

"I love you too," she pants.

"Now feed me, woman!" I laugh and pull away, giving her ass a light smack before I help her pull her shorts up.

"Hey now... fine, I have nothing. You already know my weakness," she laughs.

"Are you saying my cock is your weakness?" I arch an eyebrow at her.

"I'm say _you_ in general are my weakness," she wraps her arms around my neck and gives me a sweet kiss.

"I can say the same about you," I kiss her back, then we split to clean up.

* * *

"We tried telling Pam last night," I sigh.

"What do you mean _tried_?"

"We were waiting for her and she called Sook to tell her she got stuck at work."

"So let me guess, instead you fucked all over the house?" Alcide laughs.

I smile, "Not _all _over... I had to sanitize a few areas in the kitchen."

"Annnnd I won't be eating at your place anymore," he chuckles. "Think we'll need to sanitize anything when she comes over to help with the menu?"

"Yes, Al, she's going to fuck you all over the kitchen, dining room, and just for good measure, my office chair." I say, without a hint of humor. At least I'm not getting all bent out of shape over his joking about Sookie naked, or fucking her anymore.

"Good, I'll need you out of here Tuesday. She'll be here at five," he deadpans.

"Check."

"You guys really need to pin Pamela down and tell her," he tells me, more serious than I've ever seen. "Can you imagine if she caught the two of you?"

"Fuck," I groan, wiping my hands down my face. "God, it's one thing to tell her, another if she saw it before."

"Mmhmm, that would scar me for life..." he trails off.

"No it wouldn't, hell you _try _to catch us, Jerk-hole."

"Eric, come on dude, you've seen your ass right?" He tries to stifle the laugh, but us ultimately unsuccessful.

"I have," I nod, "It is pretty fucking sexy."

"Bottom line, fucking make the time. You guys are pretty fucking serious now, so it has to happen, and soon," he tells me like I don't know this already.

* * *

Sookie comes walking into the café and for once I'm up front. It's been insanely busy today and since firing Dawn we've been short, so I help out every now and then with our customers that sit at the counter. Which reminds me, I still need to fill her position, and I'll post the job on _Craigslist_ this weekend.

"Hi, Mr. Northman," Sookie greets me. Around the café she still calls me Mr. N so the servers don't gossip around Pam.

"Sookie," I nod, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She looks around, noticing how busy we are. "Are you able to chat for a few minutes?"

"Sure, come on," I motion for her to follow me to the office; she smiles and gives Alcide a little wave as we walk past him.

"Pam and I are going to the movies tomorrow; I don't think it's wise for us to tell her tonight." Our plan was to try to catch her at home between work and Stan.

"Babe, we _need_ to tell her, and soon," say, reaching up to tuck a stray hair behind her ear.

"I know, I know, I just… it's going to be me she hates, not you and it scares the shit out of me. What if I lose her?" She asks, her eyes are getting a little glassy.

"Shh, she's not going to hate you," I pull her into my arms, cradling the back of her head.

"She _is_ going to hate me, I fucked up so bad. I love you though, so, so much and I think it would've happened regardless. It's still a major fuck up; I shouldn't have come on to you that night―"

"Shut up," I cut her off. "Don't you dare fucking talk like that. What happened happened for a reason. Sook, this is right, _we_ are right. If she has an issue in the beginning I promise she'll get over it. I know Pam, _you_ know Pam and you also know I'm right," I try to soothe her.

"That's exactly it, I _do _know her and she's going to hate me. She's going to think I betrayed her." When she looks up at me again she has actual tears in her eyes andit breaks my heart.

"No, Sookie she won't. She knows you're a good person and would never do this on purpose. She'll see it for what it is – two people that accidentally fell in love," I shrug and wipe her tears away with my thumbs.

She takes a deep breath, puffing her cheeks when she blows out. "Am I freaking out too bad? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, now calm yourself woman," I smile, shaking her shoulders a little.

"Thank you, Eric," she sighs. "You're really too good to me." I shake my head at her, tilting her face up for a kiss.

"Mmm, I've already told you it's for purely selfish reasons." My hand drifts down her back to cup her ass.

"You naughty, naughty boy," she whispers in a raspy voice, nipping my chin.

"Ah, you know we don't have time for that. I have customers to attend to."

"Maybe you can attend to me after closing?" That shouldn't be a problem.

"Definitely."

* * *

**Thank you again for all of the kind words, and the ridiculous (in a good way) amount of reviews. **


	31. My heart is yours to fill or burst

Sure enough, as soon as I lock the doors I hear a knock at the employee entrance. The servers are all gone and it's Al and me left. We do a final walk through and I count the money at the end of each day after letting them go. I look out of the peep hole and see one of my favorite blonde heads standing there. I open the door to let her in and she immediately wraps her arms around my neck, kissing me hello.

"How was the rest of your day?" she asks as we walk back to the office.

"We slowed down about an hour or so after you left," I inform her. I don't know where Alcide is right now, and I'm surprised he didn't come running when she knocked.

"Good, Gran and I did a little grocery shopping and I cleaned house. Nothing too exciting for me," she plops in the chair across from my desk as I'm still tallying the receipts.

"What are you doing in my chair, little girl?" Ah, there he is.

"Sittin' what does it look like?" she turns to look up at his towering frame; he's standing directly behind the chair now.

"Alright now, smartass watch it."

"Ask a silly question…"

"Kids," I say in a stern voice, never looking up from the paperwork.

Alcide scoops her up out of the chair, making her squeal and he sits down in her place, setting her on his knee like he's Santa Claus. See, I'm so much better now, had he done this two months ago and I would've lost my shit over it. I don't know why, I trust them, I know she's not attracted to him and he's just a perv and would never try anything with Sookie, even before we started dating.

"Do you guys have anything big planned tonight?" he asks her and she adjusts so she can see his face.

"Not that I know of," she turns to me. "Babe, do we have anything planned?"

"Nope," I'm just about done and we should be able to get out of here soon.

"You guys hungry?"

"You own a café, why don't you eat here?" Sookie asks, valid point.

"I spend too many fucking hours here in a day, Eric does too, we can use the change in scenery," he tells her.

"This is true, Lover," I chime in.

"We can go to BJ's and get a pizza and a beer, Sook can you drive us?" I can see him tug on her hair, and that I don't feel so comfortable with, even though I know he means nothing by it.

"It's up to Eric," she shrugs and looks over at me.

"Are you hungry?" I ask her.

"Not really, I ate at home."

"I do need to eat, we can go, but Al you're driving yourself. No drinking, I don't want to make Sookie taxi you around town. You know once you start there, you want to go somewhere else." There's a bar on every corner around this place and Alcide likes going to pick up the ladies – although he's been "seeing" the stripper pretty regularly.

"Ah, nah man, I'm seeing Meg. You know I wouldn't do that," he is loyal when he actually dates someone.

Once I'm done we pile into my SUV – despite me telling Al he's driving himself, we somehow end up all together. We walk into the restaurant and find a table at the bar, I know he's still going to want a beer, and I could use one too. Sookie ends up with lemonade and we order a large BBQ chicken pizza to share.

We go over our plans to tell Pam again and again, Alcide is adamant that we tell her as soon as possible. What he doesn't understand is that for us these things are easier said than done. He doesn't have a problem telling anyone anything, but this is a delicate situation. Pam is liable to have any reaction possible and we're trying to prepare for the worst, not exactly knowing what that might be. Yes, we know we need to tell her as soon as possible, but it also seems like every time we plan to, those plans fall through. The timing on this has to be perfect.

"I can tell her if you want," he shrugs, "I can usually make her see reason when she's being unreasonable."

"No, we appreciate the offer, but this is something Eric and I need to tell her and you know that." It still makes me giddy to hear her talk about us as a _we_, even in this fucked up situation.

"I need to run to the restroom, "Alcide tells us and slides off of the barstool he's sitting on.

Sook and I move on from the Pam topic and we're discussing plans for later on when Alcide shows up, drops sixty bucks on the table and says we need to go. He grabs my arm and pulls me up before I can ask why. If he's rushing like this, then it's a good idea that we do go.

"Dude, what was that about?" I ask as we pull out of the parking lot.

"I saw the chick we banged as I came out of the bathroom. She fucking recognized me and well... I never told you I continued fucking her after that night. I had to break it off cause the bitch is psycho and yeah..." a shudder runs through his body, I'm intrigued now. "Wait... shit, sorry dude." Ah, he thinks Sookie doesn't know.

"It's cool, I told Sook about it." I'm not telling them about my dream ― no, sir. "What happened to scare you off just now? What did she say?"

"Hi, and that's all she needed to fucking say. All the crazy came through in that one word," he says, he seriously looks shaken over this.

"Al, sweetie, I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it. Just a friendly hello," Sookie tries, earning a death glare from my brother.

"Sookie, that fucking crazy bitch tried to fuck me with a strap-on. I was laying in her bed, and she fucking walked out with a dick bigger than mine and told me to "spread em". Do I look like I want to be fucked in the ass? Even better, do I look like I have a tiny dick? The answer to both of those is a hell mother fuckin' no," he's getting all worked up and it's funny to me. His eyes go wide, and he starts breathing heavier. He gets a little growly too. "Don't get me wrong, I'm all for kinky shit, but just no on the fucking me up the ass. And her wanting to is fine even, but the bitch wouldn't take no for an answer. I had to manhandle the little cunt to get away from her. Then she called me every day for two fucking months trying to get me to come back!"

"Ah, the mysterious phone number change. I remember that, I always wondered why you refused to give me a reason for that," I laugh. It is pretty funny, she was tiny thing and I can only imagine how that conversation went down. Sookie is in the backseat holding back tears she's laughing so hard.

"I don't think she was going to try to butt fuck you in BJ's," she gasps out between laughs.

"She probably had the shit in her purse. Sookie, we didn't even live in this fucking town when it happened, the skanky fucking cunt is probably stalking me!" Again he's greeted with more laughter, from both of us.

"We lived two towns over; she's not fucking stalking you. I would imagine if she was then this wouldn't be the first time you saw her." I'm trying to calm him down, but something has him rattled. There has to be more to it than her trying to fuck him with a dildo. I don't imagine I'll be getting that out of him though. If he's been quiet about it for fifteen years, then he's not going to start talking now.

I pull into the parking lot for the café and offer to follow him home before he gets out. He declines, but will be calling me as soon as he gets there.

"Where to?" I ask when Sookie comes up to the front seat.

"Mmm, anywhere, I just want to be with you," she says, reaching over to hold my hand.

"You…" I look over at her, and she has shy smile on her face, waiting for me to finish, she looks absolutely perfect in the fading summer light. "You're beautiful, Sookie Stackhouse. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone, and it scares the absolute shit out of me."

"Eric," she whispers, her breath catching. That's not at all what she expected me to say. "I love you too."

I look toward the road without another word and drive off. I have no idea where we're going, but we'll find a spot. I think if it was just fucking we wanted we could go back into the café, or find a secluded spot to park since I don't trust going back to my place without being caught and Sookie's is not an option. I end up driving to the river, parking in front of someone's house so we can walk along on of the trails to the water's edge. I keep a blanket in the back of my SUV and grab it, then take Sookie's hand in mine as we make our way through the brush to a clearing near the water. I lay out the blanket and take a seat, pulling Sookie to sit between my legs.

We sit in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's presence. The way her hair smells is absolutely intoxicating, and the slight breeze coming off the water makes the weather feel perfect. Her hands are absentmindedly running along my legs, my knees are bent, caging her in as she leans against my chest.

"Mmm, I love this," she sighs, and shifts her head to look up at me.

I take the opportunity to capture her lips with mine and a sweet, gentle kiss. I bring my hand up to cup her face and lick her bottom lip, coaxing her mouth open for me. The kiss is quickly turning into something much more urgent. She turns a little, reaching up to grip the back of my head and the hand I have on her face moves up to her hair, where I close my fingers, fisting a handful of her golden locks.

We shift a little so Sookie is sitting in my lap, I have one arm wrapped around her back and the other holding onto her hip, my fingers are sliding along just under the waist of her shorts. I want to touch more of her skin so I move to unbutton her shorts, then slowly drag the zipper down before slipping my hand down the front. Sookie's arms are wrapped around my neck and we kiss until we can barely breathe before I trail wet kisses along her jaw and throat, then up to her mouth again. I move her panties to the side, and my middle finger glides up and down her slit, making her moan into my mouth and spread her legs wider.

Her sex is moist and warm, just begging to be fucked. I move slowly, working my finger inside of her and start sucking on the soft skin at the front of her neck. In and out, I finger her, savoring the soft sounds that are coming from her mouth. As I fuck her, I rub my palm over her clit, giving her the added friction that I know will send her over the edge in a matter of seconds ― I'm right. Her arms tighten around my neck and she's panting into my ear. She doesn't know if she wants more or if she needs me to stop. Her legs are widening, then closing back over my hand. Her velvety walls are gripping my finger and her cum is coating my entire hand.

"You're really, _really_, good at that," she whispers, nibbling on my bottom lip.

"My girl said she needed attending to, so…"

She licks her lips, then crawls out of my lap. Sitting up on her knees in front of me she kisses me again, her hands find my zipper and she opens my pants, before reaching in and circling my shaft with her tiny hand. "I think my man needs attending to as well," she pumps me a few times. "Lean back."

I lean back on my elbows and she doesn't waste time; she holds me upright, licking from base to tip. Her lips wrap around my head and she catches my eyes before swallowing me down as much as possible before moving up again. Since we're in public I imagine we should make it quick so she moves her hand in time with her mouth.

I reach up with one of my hands to hold her hair back as she sucks my cock. The sight of her lips wrapped around me, the slick wet sounds of her saliva coating my shaft and balls, all of it coupled with the pressure she's creating with her suction and had push me to release in a matter of minutes. _And she said _I _was good._

"Fuck, Sookie… anytime you have a few free minutes you're more than welcome to come over and give me head," I laugh.

"Well, hopefully we won't have to hide soon so you'll get that a lot more often," she sits back, wiping her mouth.

Hopefully is right… hopefully Pam reacts better than we all expect.

* * *

**Thanks a thousand times over again – this little number hit 1k reviews with the last chapter, can I just say I am absolutely amazed! The next chapter or two are lemon filled while building up to Pam finding out. I'm done writing the story and there are officially 35 chapters that's including the epilogue. **

**Oh, the strap-on thing was a weird, just woke up not really all there add in...**


	32. you're such a pretty thing

**This one has zee lemons…**

* * *

Ah, Pam is out of town for the weekend so I get Sookie all to myself for two whole days ― minus the time I'll be at the café of course. I've been at the café since seven, floating on air it seems. When Pam comes home from her weekend away we're going to tell her. No ifs, ands, or buts, it's been just about six months and Sookie and I agree that it's been too long. So Sookie will be at the house when Pam is slated to be home and we're going to sit her down and tell her. That's that.

"Why are you so happy, Asshole?"

"Pam's out of town, I get two Sookie filled days, and then we're going to tell Pam Sunday night when she gets home. I think I'm just relieved it's finally going to happen," I tell him.

"So what you're saying is you're going to have a shit ton of sex before she's banished from your life," Alcide laughs at me.

"No, that won't happen. If she's pissed, she'll get past it. Sook and I being together won't be an issue once she lets it sink in."

"So you think," he smirks. "What time is Sook coming over? Will you have time to run a couple errands with me? I'm redoing my fence and I could use your help at the hardware store."

"Yeah, she's closing tonight and coming over after." Even if she was coming over earlier he knows I would help him.

"So you're going to be exhausted tomorrow is what you're saying."

"Jesus, Al, we do other things besides have sex," I say, rolling my eyes at him.

"Like what?" he questions.

"Like… we… well fuck I can't think of anything right now, Assfuck." We _do _do other things; just we have a lot of sex too.

"Mmhmm."

Fucker.

* * *

Sookie and I pull up to the house at the same time so I motion for her to park in the garage in Pam's usual spot. If the girls take Pam's car somewhere over night she usually parks there anyway.

She meets me at the garage door, wrapping her arms around me before I can stop her. "You're all sweaty," she says, quickly pulling away.

"I just helped Al with supplies for a new fence. Sorry," I kiss her without touching her.

"I'm kinda sad I missed that," she smirks as we walk in the house and up to my room.

"Alcide carrying heavy lumber and sweating profusely? Yeah, it's pretty fucking sexy," I nod, pulling my shirt over my head.

"No, silly," she giggles, "You carrying heavy things and sweating, hell, I'd pay money to see that."

Sookie starts to pull her tank top up and I stop her. "No, go slow…"

She just cocks an eyebrow at me, then does as I ask. She slowly pulls the tank top up, turning her body, and then rubbing her cotton covered breasts against my chest.

"Like this?" I nod.

She turns her back to my chest, swaying back and forth, rubbing her bare shoulders over my skin. She moves her zipper down, then I hear the button of her pants pop. I settle my hands on her waist and start to push her pants down, over her hips, and I have a hold of her thighs when I hear them hit the floor. As I drag my hands up, I move them around to rub over her ass, then around to her waist and up to her breasts. I pull the cups of her bra down to squeeze and caress her bare breasts, making circles around her nipples with my palms.

Her arms come up behind her and wrap around my neck, stretching her body and forcing her tits into my hands. I use my fingertips to pinch and tug at her nipples and bring my mouth down to suck on the soft spot where her neck meets her shoulder. She's still swaying her hips, rubbing her ass against my crotch since I'm squatting a little. Part of me want to stop for a moment to shower, the other part wants to rip her panties off, bend her over the bathroom counter and fuck her ― hard and deep.

While thinking about it, I unhook her bra and pull her arms down so, letting her bra drop to the floor. She takes a moment to push her panties to the floor and turns around, again wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I'd say you're overdressed," she tells me, kissing the middle of my chest.

"Well then..." She kisses me again, this time on the lips and while we're lost in each other I take my pants off, kicking my shoes off in the process.

"Better," she whispers, her hands dropping down to grab hold of my ass.

"Sookie," I growl.

"Mmm, yes, Baby?" her voice is smooth and sweet, her eyes are closed as she rubs her cheek against my chest.

I bend my knees, grip her thighs and lift her, allowing her to wrap her legs around my waist. I'm still a little sweaty, but by the way she was just rubbing against me she clearly doesn't care. I turn so I can press her against the wall and my lips find her neck, sucking and nibbling on her smooth skin.

"I love it when you do that," she breathes and I suck a little harder, marking her lightly.

Since she's staying the weekend I can take my time with her later. Right now I want to fuck ― hard.

"Touch your pussy, Baby; tell me when she's ready for me." One of her hands drops between us and I can tell she's rubbing her clit, as her knuckles are dragging against my stomach.

My cock is standing proudly at attention and I'm dying to get inside of her. "Come on, Baby girl... I need you... I need to fuck my girl," I whisper against her skin and grind my hips into her. I have a feeling I'm not going to last long and that's okay for now.

I suck a bit more on her neck, lift her a little and pull her nipple between my teeth, holding lightly as I flick the tip of my tongue over the taught peak. I can still feel her hand moving between our bodies, and the wet sounds coming from her pussy alert me to the fact that she's ready.

"Is that pussy ready? Can I fuck her? Shove my dick deep into her, Sookie? God, can you feel how fucking hard you've made me?" I thrust my hips so my hardness rubs against her stomach. "I need it, Baby, I need _you._"

"Fuck me," she pants, bringing her fingers from her pussy to my mouth so I can taste her.

I'm moaning around her fingers, starting directly into her eyes and I shift my hips. I have her lined up perfectly on my cock and I start to lower her down over my length. We both sigh when I'm completely sheathed inside of her. I give her a moment to adjust, then pull back and slam in again. Her back arches against the wall, thrusting her tits in my face and I take full advantage. My lips wrap around her nipple and I start to suck ― hard. My hips are pistoning, fucking my girl hard and deep, slamming her harder into the wall and she's crying out my name. I don't think I'm going to be able to last like this; her pussy is so warm and moist, so fucking tight.

Her legs are hooked over my arms and I press them tighter to her body, grinding my pelvis into her with each thrust in. I reach my hand around and brush my thumb over her clit. I need her to cum, I'm so fucking close and I can't leave her wanting. "Sookie, come on... be a good girl. Cum for me, Baby..."

That little extra encouragement is all she needs. Her back arches again, body tenses, and her pussy clamp down around my cock. "Yes!" I cry out, and let go.

I stumble back a few steps and fall onto my bed, Sookie still wrapped in my arms. Her legs rest next to my ribs, her pussy is still wrapped around my cock and if I wasn't spent I would start fucking her again. Jesus, I could happily be buried inside of this woman all day and night.

A small laugh bubbles out of her, "Shower with me?"

"You have to ask?" I smile, kissing her chin.

She falls to my side and I follow right along, pressing her into the bed with my weight. I kiss her soundly, making sure she knows and feels every emotion she evokes in me. I pull away, she chases me with her lips, clearly wanting more, but I truly can't go again. I want to give her more though. My hand finds its way between our bodies and I start stroking her clit. I kiss her again, she's so wet from our combined orgasms I'm able to slip three fingers inside of her fairly easily. She moans into my mouth as I continue to fuck her with my hand, my thumb on her nub now.

Her legs fall to the side, giving me better access to her dripping center. My hips start to buck a little, helping me thrust my fingers into her a little harder. My lips leave her mouth and blaze a trail down her jaw to her neck. The sensations of me sucking her skin and massaging her clit, while fucking her is too much and she explodes again before her body goes limp under me.

"Now," I pant, even though I didn't have my own orgasm just now, she still takes a lot out of me. "How about that shower?"

* * *

Waking up with Sookie is one of my all time favorite things, especially when I wake up with her head between my legs like right now.

"Baby, what are you doing?" I ask the obvious question, stroking her hair back and holding it tightly on top of her head.

"Waking you up, you have to go to work in an hour," I glance at the clock and notice it's five am.

"Oh... oooh," I moan as she takes me into her mouth again.

My sleepy brain doesn't really know where to go with the sensations she's providing, that is until I realize she's not exactly swallowing me, but she has more of me in her mouth that she ever has before. Not to mention I can see her hand tucked between her legs. She's getting off on sucking my dick and I get a little harder at the thought. Her hand and mouth are working together to drive me to the edge. She finds her release before I do and pulls me out of her mouth while she catches her breath.

"You gonna let me fuck you, Babe?" I ask, almost pleading for my release.

"No... no..." she says quietly before she sucks my cock between her lips again.

My hips start to thrust up as she sucks me harder and deeper. My head falls back on the pillow and she starts to lick my tip before sucking little bits of my skin up and down my shaft. When she reaches my balls, she takes them in one at a time, sucking and licking before releasing. Her hand is pumping my cock when she decides to show me a little mercy and swallow me, hollowing her cheeks. I don't know what comes over me and I start mumbling shit to her, begging for more, begging for her to take me deeper, suck harder.

"Make me cum, Sookie."

And she does… hard.

She swallows everything I have to offer, her eyes are locked on mine as my cock begins to soften between her lips. "Good morning," she whispers.

She crawls up my body and snuggles into my chest as I wrap my arms tightly around her. "Go shower, I'll make you breakfast."

"Are you sure? You can join me and I can eat at the café," I offer, rubbing my hands up and down her back.

"How about when you pick me up from the shop later we take a little detour on the way to café again?" Sookie is taking her car to the shop for some maintenance and I've offered to pick her up. Afterwards I'm taking her back to the café with me so she can look over the menu with Al. I'll be honest; I thought he was just blowing smoke up her ass when he asked for her help.

"Mmm, good plan." I give her a kiss on the forehead and she rolls off so I can get my day started.

* * *

**Sorry about the lack of review replies! I generally try to reply to all of them, but I've been a busy body lately… I'm sure you can all guess what's coming next chapter… I love you all for the support!**


	33. to hear somebody say she ain't worth it

**This one brings us to the prologue, there will be a little lead in, then for the most part the same as the prologue, only this time it has her reaction… have fun and enjoy!**

* * *

I'm being an ass and want the guys in the shop to know she's taken. So I arrive a little earlier than we discussed, I park and go in to find her leaning on the counter talking to the service writer.

"Hey, babe," I say, walking up behind her and kissing the back of her head. I wrap my arms around her waist possessively which is odd, I don't normally have to do the whole caveman "she's mine" show.

"Hiya," she turns to look at me, "thanks for picking me up."

"No problem," I kiss her forehead and let her get back to dealing with her car situation.

Once she's done we walk to my SUV hand-in-hand and I open her door for her, helping her in. I go around to my side and hop in before we drive back to my house. As soon as I pull into the garage she's climbing over the center console into my lap.

"Hey," she whispers. "I've been looking forward to this all day."

"Me too," I admit and kiss her roughly, gripping her hair in one hand and her ass in the other. "Let's get inside."

I open my door and we get out, heading directly to my room, losing our clothes along the way. As soon as we're in my room I lay her down in the middle of my bed. We don't have a lot of time so I reach between us to test her readiness. She's ready to go, so I shift a little and slide in, letting out a long groan as her heat surrounds me.

Looking down into Sookie's big blue eyes is what I live for these days. She's gorgeous, has a young supple, tight body, and big round tits and ass. Lately my favorite past time is driving my cock deep into her depths, which I get to do now instead of being at work.

I sit up on my knees, pulling Sookie with me as I settle on my heels. Her thick thighs are wrapped around my waist and I'm gripping her ass as I move her up and down my length. Her arms are resting on my shoulders with her head thrown back and I can't keep my eyes off of her heaving breasts as she rides me. I dip my head and take a nipple between my teeth and Sookie moves her feet to the bed so she can move herself up and down. My hands glide up to her hips and I'm sucking harder on her rosy buds.

"Ah... keep doing that, Eric," Sookie whines, looking down at me. I do as she asks and mimic my actions on the other nipple.

"I'm so close," she whispers, grinding down on me.

"That's my good girl," I groan around her nipple. I'm only Sookie's second lover, and she's been such a good pupil. Teaching her how I like it, and learning what makes her body vibrate has been... captivating to say the least. She's occupied my every thought and awakened something in me that I thought was long dead over the last six months.

Her head drops forward, her hair cascading around our faces and she cups my cheeks. She pulls my lips to hers and kisses me with a burning passion that takes my breath away. My cock grows harder inside of her as her breasts rub against my chest and her wet heat is so tight around my shaft it feels like she's sucking on me. The sweat from our bodies makes it easier for us to glide against one another.

Sookie starts grinding her clit down on my pubic bone and I know she's closer than she was a moment ago. It only took a few times together to learn her tells, and the grinding coupled with the panting into my mouth is one of them.

"That's it, cum for me, Sookie. Let go for me," I coax as her velvety walls start to flutter, gripping me even tighter if possible.

Her movements stop, and she arches her back, thrusting her tits into my face_. Jesus, she's gorgeous when she cums. _The best part is I'm nowhere near done so I'll get to see it again in a few minutes. Once she gets started, pulling orgasms from Sookie is like taking candy from a baby, I'll be able to make her explode at least two more times before I'm done.

As she calms down I pull out long enough to toss her to the middle of the bad, where she lies on her back, keeping her legs spread wide for me. Her hair is fanned out over the pillow and there's a delicious sheen of sweat coating her entire body. Her inner thighs and pussy are glistening with her release and my mouth instantly starts watering. I'm going to devour her, the predatory look I give her makes her whole body tremble, while her juicy little cunt starts to gush and quiver in anticipation.

I drop my head between her thighs and my tongue ripples through her slick folds. Pure heaven, I could lick and suck on Sookie all day and never get tired of her sweet nectar. My hands snake under her body to cup her ass, pressing her to my mouth as my tongue digs deep inside of her. She grips my hair, pressing down as she grinds up into my face. I pull my tongue out and lick up to her clit, sucking and nibbling. I'll have her cumming again in seconds now that I've introduced teeth. My thumbs are running over the lower part of her pussy, I'm stroking her lips with one and pressing on her rear entrance with the other as soon as I breach the rim it happens. She explodes all over again, her legs wrap around my head, keeping me in place and I continue to lightly flick my tongue over her clit as she calms down again.

"Fuck, Eric," she says in low, raspy voice. "I don't know how much more I can take."

"You'll take whatever I have to give you. Now, up on your hands and knees," I command and sit back while she follows orders like a good girl.

When her ass is high, I arch over her back and thrust in, deep and hard making her cry out. I pull all the way out and slam back in again, repeating my actions over and over again.

In. Out. In. Out.

To throw her off, I pull mostly out so my tip is resting just inside of her and give quick shallow thrusts, making sure my head rubs over her g-spot each time. I look down where our bodies are joined and I nearly topple over. The way her pussy wraps around my long, thick shaft is just… unf. I can't even process what this girl does to me.

I take hold of her hips, brace my knees and start pulling her back onto my length as I thrust forward. The wet sticky sounds her pussy is making coupled with my hips slamming into her ass are filling the room. Fuck, she's getting tighter and tighter around me as my balls slap against her clit. I want to cum so fucking bad, but she needs one more before I can let go. My hand slithers under her body until I find her little bundle at the top of her slit. I rub quick tight circles over her until I feel it happen again. Her release washes over me and I know I can finally let go, and I do. I slam in one last time, filling her, drenching her insides with my cum.

"Dad..." I hear my daughter's voice and it stops me mid-orgasm. Sookie's head whips around at the intrusion.

"Sookie?" Pam's voice quivers when she realizes it's her best friend I'm buried inside of.

Time seems to stop and the next few seconds play out in slow motion. Sookie scrambles away from me, grabbing a pillow to cover her body. Pam is gaping like guppy at my bedroom door; I am frozen in my spot, looking at my daughter terrified that I just scarred her for life. Fuck, we should've told her is my first thought.

"Pam, out," I yell and she realizes she's staring at us with her mouth hanging open. Her eyes lock onto mine and the look of utter disappointment breaks my heart before she closes the door.

I fall onto the bed and groan into the mattress, Sookie is up searching for something to wear, but our clothes are on the stairs. "Top drawer has basketball shorts, grab a t-shirt out of the closet," I tell her.

I'm numb and terrified to face my daughter. I honestly don't think Sookie and I did anything wrong, but I think lying to her is probably the worst thing we could have done.

"Eric, you need to get dressed," Sookie reminds me and tosses a pair of shorts at me.

"Fuuuuck!" I yell so loud, I'm sure the neighbors heard me.

"Get. Dressed," Sookie growls between gritted teeth when I don't make a move.

I reluctantly get up and pull the shorts on then rip my door open. Why the fuck would she just walk in? I'm sure she knows what fucking sounds like. No ― not mad at Pam, we fucked up, we should've told her sooner. I lumber down the steps, Sookie right behind me. I find Pam pacing the kitchen, it's almost like she's the parent and I'm the kid that fucked up and waiting for her to dole out our punishment.

She stops her pacing to look at me; I notice she hasn't looked at Sookie yet and I want to know what's going through her head. Instead we all stand around in silence, hoping the other will start.

"Pam," Sookie says softly.

Pam's head whips to her," Don't you dare, Sookie," she snarls at her best friend, my girlfriend.

"What the fuck, Dad?" she redirects her anger at me… yes, she's fucking livid. "_Sookie?_ Are you fucking kidding me? How could you?"

"Pam, I―" Sookie starts, only to be cut off by Pam.

"You shut the fuck up, you don't get to fucking talk you fucking whore," she yells and Sookie looks down, but I lose my shit.

"Watch your fucking mouth, Pamela. You don't fucking know the first thing about our relationship―"

"You're right, I don't and as far as I'm concerned my _Dad_ shouldn't be fucking my _best friend_ let alone in a Goddamn _relationship_!"

"Shut. Up." I growl. "I know you're in shock, but you need to shut your fucking mouth without knowing all of the fucking facts, little girl."

"I just caught you balls deep in a _little girl_," she retorts.

"Pam!" Sookie yells. "Stop and fucking listen to him."

"I'm sure you listen to everything _Daddy_ tells you to do," she sneers.

I catch Sookie around the waist when she lunges at Pam; Pam takes a step back and looks between me and Sookie. "Fuck this shit," she says and storms out.

I try to go after her and Sookie stops me. "Let her go," Sook is hurt by Pam's words, but I can only imagine what Pam is feeling past the anger.

"Sookie, that's my baby," I look at her. "I can't just let her go; I need to talk to her."

"There is no talking to her right now, Eric you know that." She's right, if I try to talk to her now things will only get worse.

* * *

**The lack of review replies was a deliberate thing; I was scared to give away the reaction… I'll probably skip chapter 34 replies too, but will make sure to reply to the epilogue. I do want to thank you all again for the amazing response this is getting. You guys rock! **


	34. she's gone, but I don't feel like talkin

"She's not answering," I say, slamming my phone on the counter.

We stayed at the house an hour before we decided to just go to the café so Sookie could help Alcide while we wait to hear from her. I've never seen Pam this mad, I've been with her through just about every emotion possible, but never have I been on the receiving end of this type of anger, nor has Sookie.

"She needs time to wrap her head around it, Brother," he pauses and looks back and forth between Sookie and me. "She really caught you fucking?"

"Yes," Sookie sighs, "she wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow."

"That's fucked up," he says without a hint of laughter, he gets that we're pretty much fucked now.

"Yeah, and now she's ignoring me."

"She can't ignore you forever; go home. Sook and I will hold down the fort while you wait for her." Alcide motions for me to go.

I stand up and walk into the office with Sookie right behind me. "Are you okay staying with him?"

"Yeah, you need to talk to her without me there to piss her off even more," she says, wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my chest.

"My relationship with her isn't the only one at stake though."

"I'll talk to her another time," she shrugs the best she can and kisses the center of my chest before letting go of me.

"I hate this," I remind her.

"Me too, but I love you and I love Pam, so hopefully that will get us through this," she gives me a hopeful smile. I give her a quick kiss before telling her I love her too and walking toward the employee entrance.

The house is empty when I arrive home, just as I suspected. I make a pot of coffee and take a seat at the kitchen table, texting Pam to let her know I'm home and waiting for her. I can't just sit here so I start some laundry, dust, water the lawn by hand, and just when I'm getting ready to clean the spare bathroom Pam comes walking through the front door.

"Hey," I say, trying to not sound nervous. She just glares at me. "Do you plan on hearing me out this time?" she nods and we take a seat in the living room, her on the couch and me in my favorite chair.

"How long?" is her first question.

"About six months…"

"How did it start?"

"With a kiss that probably never should have happened, but it did, and I don't regret it not for a second," I tell her so she gets an idea of where I stand.

"_Who_ started it?" I don't want to answer this, she's going to be even angrier with Sookie, but I won't lie to her anymore.

"Sookie," I say just above a whisper. "She offered, I accepted."

"Why?" I see how this line of questioning is going, and I guess I would do the same thing.

"I can't answer that, Pam, I don't know. It just happened, and now… Pam I haven't felt like this _ever_." I emphasize ever so she gets the point.

"Ever? You're saying Sookie makes you feel things that not even my mother – a woman you were married to for fifteen years – didn't even make you feel? That's a bunch of bullshit, Dad. You're lonely and some hot little slut that has been traipsing around you barely dressed for years comes onto you, offering you Lord knows what – clearly she offered her pussy to you―"

"Pamela," I cut her off at that. I wanted to cut her off at slut, but she's entitled to her opinion.

"Fuck you, Dad, I get to be pissed, and hurt and... disappointed, in _you_. What the fuck were you thinking?" I know that's a rhetorical question. "She's half your age, clearly you weren't thinking – at least not with your brain." I almost want to laugh at that, but I know it's not the right time. Now is the time for facts.

"You're right; you are entitled to those feelings. I need you to understand that this isn't just me fucking Sookie; we're in love, Pamela. I love her, she's opened me up and you can't deny that there's been a change in me over the last few months. She's good for me―"

"Fucking Uncle Alcide knows doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does," I nod.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me."

"It's not his job to tell you," I inform her. "We've been trying to tell you for a while now, but we've not been able to pin you down when we're both free."

"So it's my fault I walked in on you fucking my best friend?"

"You know that's not what I'm saying. Why are you home anyway?" I inquire.

"Stan got called back to work early." I hate that she was out of town with him, but I'm not going to say that right now.

We go silent; I've told her what she wants to know; now it's up to her to decide whether or not she wants to accept us. What I don't expect is for her to cry. I'm watching her, waiting for her to say something and tears begin to pour down her face.

"Don't cry, Princess," I whisper, getting up to kneel in front of her and hug her, rubbing her back. "Shh, it's okay."

"No, Daddy, it's not okay," she shakes her head, sniffling a little and my heart breaks a little more. "You can't imagine how betrayed I feel. I love you, you're my Daddy, and I love Sookie, she's been everything to me since I met her. I know you guys have been hiding something this big from me… I can't handle that."

"The only thing I will apologize for is the way you found out," I tell her honestly. "I will not apologize for loving her, I can't."

"I can't be here anymore, I can't… no, this isn't _right_, Dad. You can't be with my best friend and expect me not to care." She's shaking her head and pushes me away.

"Would you have felt differently if we'd gotten a chance to tell you before you caught us?" I need to know this.

"I can't say, I don't think I would. There is something fundamentally wrong with this. No, I can't accept this."

"Can't or won't?"

"You're not being fair," she says a little louder, I can see this escalating quickly.

"How so? I'm trying to tell you I'm happy, truly happy and in love for the first time since your mother died and you won't even give us a chance!" I scoff, raising my voice to match hers.

"I think it's great that you're happy, I just don't agree with who's making you happy," she says, lowering her voice and getting up to walk out.

"Stop," I demand when she reaches the front door. She keeps going without looking back.

Pam doesn't come back. I call Sookie a half an hour later and let her know what happened and she asks if I want her to come over. Given the situation I don't think it's the best idea, just in case Pam does come back. The last thing I need is for them to go head to head over this. I know they'll have to talk it out for the three of us to get through this, but I don't want to be there for that. I'm not privy to a lot of their relationship, so it's only fair they get through this alone. The only thing I know for sure is I'm not letting Sookie go, I deserve to be happy, and she really does make me very happy. Pam _will_ get past this.

* * *

I wake up to a pounding on my front door. I glance at the clock and see it's ten after four… am. W_hat the actual fuck?_

I roll off the edge of the bed and practically stumble down the stairs, ripping the door open when I get there. Alcide… seriously?

"Get dressed; we're going for a run," he barks, and pushes past me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I growl.

"You need to clear your head, I'm not having you walking around the work all distracted and shit." I'm really going to kill this mother fucker.

"This is a joke right?"

"Do I ever joke about exercise?" True, he doesn't.

"You can kiss my fat ass, I'm not going anywhere with you. Now you can go on your way, or come in and take a fucking nap," I tell him, slamming the door and walking back up to my room, locking the door behind me.

Surprisingly he doesn't bother me again and I wake up an hour later, still pissed at my situation with the girls, and the fact that my idiot friend woke me up. I shower and get dressed, then head downstairs to see if Al is still here. He is, thankfully making a pot of black gold.

"So it didn't go so well, huh?"

"You could say that. She left and hasn't been home. I worried about her, and mad, and hurt, and guilty and every other emotion you can think of." I start pouring my coffee.

"Sookie started crying as soon as you left, we got shit done and I just sat there and watched her cry and do that mumbly girl noise that they think we can understand, but can't cause it just sounds all blubbery," he shakes his head at that.

"Shit, I hate this – absolutely hate it all," I groan, rubbing my face.

"It'll all blow over, you'll see," I love that he's being so optimistic, after the way Pam left; I'm not thinking it will.

When we pull up to the café, Sookie is sitting in the parking lot. Fuck. I get out of the car before we even stop rolling and run up to her door. Thankfully she notices us and is getting out by the time I get there.

"What's wrong?" I see she's been crying and I wrap her tightly in my arms.

"Pam came by the house last night, it didn't go well," she sniffs and nuzzles her face into my chest.

"Why didn't you come by the house?"

"She said she didn't want me anywhere near you, and I didn't want to chance fighting with her again at your house. This is so unfair, Eric."

"I know, Baby, she'll get past this, I promise." I give her a kiss on the forehead and lead her inside where Alcide is already turning stuff on.

"I'm going to let her calm down a bit before talking to her again," she tells me as we walk into my office.

"Good plan; I'll see how she is tonight when I get home."

* * *

I pull into the garage after fourteen hours at the café to find Pam's car isn't here. Shit, where is she?

I go to the kitchen first to see if she's left me a note… she has…

_Dad, _

_ I've thought long and hard about this and I just can't be around when she is there. I love you, and I'll miss seeing you every day, but I need to be away for now. I'll be staying with Stan for the time being and once things have calmed down I'll come home. I need a little time, and I hope you understand. _

_I love you; you're truly the best father I could have hoped to have. I'll see you around, and I'll make sure to keep in touch with you. _

_Your Princess._

I race up to her room and see her clothes missing, along with all of her toiletries. I can't believe she left over this. I stand in her closet and call her; it goes straight to voicemail indicating her phone is turned off. Fuck.

I'm going to give her time to calm down like she asked for. I know soon enough she will be home and this whole fiasco will be a thing of the past, something we can all sit around and laugh about.

* * *

**Hope you like, next is the end of this little number. **

**First day at the new job was just a lot to take in as expected, but I have a feeling I'm going to love it!**


	35. Epilogue This is no ordinary love

**Well kids, this is it… the end of Crash. I hope you like it…**

* * *

_7 years later_

I'm sitting on a plane, eyes closed, iPod in waiting for the rest of the passengers to board. Pamela is getting married this weekend and is choosing to do so in the Bahamas. She and Stan have been engaged for three years now, but she's been putting it off because "the timing just wasn't right". So _finally_ it's happening. Alcide is on the same flight, but a few rows back flirting with a busty blonde flight attendant that looks eerily like a nineteen year old Sookie, the Sookie I fell in love with so long ago.

Where is Sookie you ask? Fuck if I know, we split up six years ago; the situation with Pam was too much. Our love for Pam trumped our love for each other. It's not fair, and shitty as fuck, but Pam could never get on board with us dating. We tried; _I _tried so hard to keep in contact with her. I kept telling Sookie that Pam would come around, and as it turns out I was wrong. She'd completely stopped talking to both of us by the time we decided to go our separate ways.

It was Sookie's doing, and I reluctantly went along with it. I hated it, she hated it, but it was the only way to have a relationship with my daughter again. Sookie told me she couldn't stand it anymore, I was miserable – we both were by the time the actual split happened. She'd called Pam to find out what it would take for her to speak to me again. Pam simply told her she needed to be out of my life. I hated my daughter for the first time ever the day Sookie told me this.

Sookie said as much as she loved me, she couldn't stand the fact that she was the reason Pam didn't talk to me, knowing she was the only family I had left other than Alcide, as well as what it's like to not have your parents. She said she couldn't do that to Pam anymore, as selfish as she thought Pam was being, us (Pam and I) having a relationship was far more important. I really couldn't argue her point. She packed the few things she had at my place and cried as she drove away. If I'm being completely honest, I cried too. What pissed me off the most is that I didn't raise my daughter to be so selfish and resentful. I stopped by Sookie's house once after the split and we held each other on her bed for two hours before. I'd noticed she'd already taken the pictures of Pam down, probably because it hurt too bad to see her.

Pam showed up at the café a week later and we started our relationship over again. She said she was sorry she couldn't get over it, and that she was disappointed in my decision making. My only response was "you can't help who you fall in love with". I haven't seen Sookie since that day in her room, nor has Pam. They were unable to salvage their friendship – truthfully it would have hurt too bad to hear about her, or chance having her around without being able to be with her.

Al and I – being awesome dad's – paid for Pam's wedding on the beach in the Bahamas and in turn she bought us first class tickets to fly out. I'm not sure if it's a blessing or a curse that she was unable to get us seats together. Now I'm waiting on an unknown person I'll be sitting next to for at least the next four and half hours from Sacramento to North Carolina where I'll be switching planes after a two hour layover.

Her smell hits me first, and I think I'm losing my mind. The same cherry-vanilla scent that was essential Sookie washes over me and my eyes instantly snap open to see her standing next to my seat, staring like a deer caught in the headlights. She looks just as beautiful as I remember, if not more so. Her hair is a bit shorter and she had bangs now, her eyes are just as bright and she's put on a few pounds, but they look fucking great on her. I'd always loved Sookie's curves, and they're just a little more accentuated now – just fucking gorgeous.

"Hi," I whisper, pulling my ear buds out. My voice is cracking seeing as my throat just went dry.

"Um…" she gives a little wave instead of saying anything more. She's just as stunned as I am. She looks at the seat number, comparing it with her ticket, then directly in my eyes. "I guess this is me." She pulls her carry-on bag over her shoulder getting ready to stow it away.

"Here, let me," I say jumping up and hitting my head on the roof, making her laugh a little. _God, how I've missed that sound._

She reaches up to rub the spot I hit, just like we haven't missed a day apart and it breaks my heart. As soon as she realizes what she's doing she rips her hand away, "Sorry."

"It's ah… it's okay," I say, reaching for her bag. She hands it over and watches as I put it away.

We take our seats and sit in silence for a few minutes before I ask the most obvious question in the world seeing as we're on the same flight. "So, you're headed to North Carolina, huh?"

"Bahamas actually. You?" she smiles, she knows.

"Same," I nod and look past her, out of the window. "Pam's getting married… Stan…"

"Really?" she smiles, one of those big, show all of her teeth grins that I love so much.

"You're going to their wedding aren't you?" she nods.

"About two months ago I received a gift basket with a hand written letter and this plane ticket," she tells me. My little princess… I love her; she had to have done this on purpose. "In the letter she apologized for her reaction, and asked if I would please come to her wedding. She told me she misses me… that she thinks _you_ miss me," she finishes with a hopeful tone in her voice.

"Oh course I miss you, Baby, how could I not?" I reach up and stroke her face with the backs of my fingers, making her shutter a little. The plane hasn't even taken off and already it's the best flight ever.

Of course, as per usual Alcide decides to make his appearance at the most awkward moment.

"Sookie fucking Stackhouse, is that you?" She looks up at him and smile. "Jesus fucking Lord, you are look amazing, Princess." He's right, she does.

"Hello, Alcide," her voice is calm and her smile gentle.

"What in the hell are you doing here? Are you guys back together and sneaking around again? Pam's going to be fucking pissed when he shows up with you at the wedding."

"Pam invited her, Dickhead, we're not sneaking around," I look over at her. "This is just an extremely pleasant surprise."

"Well isn't it lucky that your ugly, old ass is single. Now you can get back together and be happy again for a fucking change." Really? Did he have to go there?

Sookie rests her hand on my arm and leans in, whispering in my ear. "I've been miserable without you too." My head snaps in her direction.

Thankfully it's time for us to buckle in so Alcide has to go back to his seat before he can say too much more. We buckle out own seatbelts and prepare for take-off. As the plane ascends, Sookie reaches over and grabs my hand, holding on for dear life, her eyes are closed and lips are pressed tight. She hates to fly, this is huge. The fact that she is willing to spend seven plus hours in a plane one way for Pam is a really big deal and it makes me smile to think that even after all this time Pam still means so much to her.

Once the plane has leveled out we spend the entire four and a half hour flight to North Carolina catching up on the last six years. I learn that she did date a guy named JB for a few years, but ultimately never saw a future with him and split up with him about seven months ago. I catch her up on my recent dating horror stories, because since we've split I can't seem to be with a woman more than three dates before I find something wrong with her and end things. It's been the cycle for the last six years, Pam has been begging me to stop being so picky and just find a nice woman to settle down with, and she's tired of Alcide being my only stable relationship.

I hold my tongue every time we have that discussion; I want to tell her if she'd just been more accepting I could be happy with Sookie now. I know that's partially my fault for not telling her before she caught us, but as they say hindsight is twenty/twenty.

I realize about halfway through the flight that I'm still head over heels in love with Sookie. The woman she is now is even more amazing that the one I fell in love with seven years ago. I'm forty-four now and with her being twenty-seven our relationship wouldn't be as taboo. Of course, there will always be naysayers, but if she's willing I would happily start again, with Pam in the loop the entire time. If she just paid for Sookie to sit with me… that sneaky little… She made sure Alcide wasn't near on purpose. I've said it before and I'll say it again, my daughter is awesome.

"Should we grab a drink while we wait?" I ask as the plane is taxiing in.

"I would love that," she grins again – she's been smiling a lot during this trip. "Do you think we can ditch Alcide for a bit, I kinda don't want him to over run our conversation."

"That should be easy, he was chatting up Ali before the flight," Ali is our flight attendant. "She's from here and she's off the next couple days so he will be busy for the next hour or so."

"Perfect."

As soon as I can turn my wireless on again my phone chimes, I look and see it's a message from Pam. She must have sent it after she knew I would be in the air.

P: Like your gift?

E: You're okay with this?

She replies immediately

P: I am, sorry for everything I put you through, Daddy. I love you, she loves you and you both deserve it.

E: I love you too Princess.

I turn off my phone and stand to grab Sookie's carry-on along with my own. "Ready? She nods and we walk off of the plane, she's walking behind me, she's so close I can feel the heat from her body on my back.

We sit down at the bar, a little closer than we probably should and order two beers. I've always been a beer drinker, and it seems Sookie has remained one as well. I was right, Alcide has disappeared with Ali somewhere, I honestly don't think he'll ever settle down, but that's him. He would be weird with a serious woman. After his birthday stripper he ended up dating Meg for about seven months before they both got tired of the long distance thing. They were both unwilling to move so they chose to split instead.

Sookie raises her bottle for a toast. "I would like to make a toast to lying, stealing, cheating and drinking. If you're going to lie, lie for a friend. If you're going to steal, steal a heart. If you're going to cheat, cheat death. And if you're going to drink, drink with me."

I laugh – hard, "Where did that come from?"

"I saw it on the internet one day about four years ago, not sure who said it, but I thought it would fit…" she trails off.

I lean in close and whisper in her ear. "I've lied for you, you've stolen my heart, and I want to drink with no one other than you for as long as I continue to cheat death." I don't know why I said it, but I mean every word.

Her breath catches in her throat and her cheeks flame a gorgeous red color, her eyes lock onto mine and I can read every emotion in her face. She still feels it too, and I couldn't be happier. If I thought she would agree, I would ask her to marry me now ― or while we're in the Bahamas. I don't see a point in wasting any more time. We still live in the same city, Pam is okay with us now, and we're both single. Why wait, ya know?

Before I pull away from her completely, I bring my hand up to cup the back of her head and pull her face to mine. Our lips meet for the first time in six years and the electricity is still firing through our veins.

"If we can't elope in Bahamas, can we take a weekend trip to Vegas when we get home?" she whispers against my lips.

"Mmhmm," is all I can manage to get out before her face is smashed against mine and our kiss turns into something that shouldn't be allowing in mixed company. The only thing missing is Alcide yelling at us―

"Get a room!" ahh, there he is.

~End~

* * *

**I'm pretty sad to see this end, but I'm also surprised I was able to get 35 chapters. The response this story received it absolutely insane! I can't believe it!**

**Just thank you, to everyone to that reviewed and alerted and yay! I started a live journal site a few weeks ago, and I'm slowly adding my stories. I'm not leaving FF, just have that as a backup is all. I'd been planning on doing it for a while and I had the time one night, so I'm adding one story at a time. Basically my One Shots and Beautiful Disaster are there… The link is on my profile. And no, I didn't start it due to all the drama here on FFN, I made it before it happened… well before this wave of it anyway. Anyone that's been around awhile knows this isn't the first time things started disappearing. **

**Thanks again, I don't have anything in the works at the moment. I do have a couple ideas, but RL needs to come first for a bit. Once I do have something, you know where to find it!.. Hell, I may possibly finish MailBoy, I just figure if I leave it as is I may decide to add more? Also, I don't do sequels, just not a fan so this is the last you'll hear from them...**


End file.
